


NEWBORN

by daddio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And a little bit of, Angels, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Grinding, Guardian Angels, Little bit of angst, Little bit of smut, Louis/OC, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, a little bit of, harry/oc - Freeform, maternal louis, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddio/pseuds/daddio
Summary: Louis felt less constricted once he was away from Harry. For some reason he felt intimidated by this man even though Louis was the one with years and years of experience. Harry just held a dominant stature that made Louis feel smaller than he was, which, well, Louis wasn’t that tall to start with.Or, Louis is a wise, anti-social vampire who ends up having to take care of Harry, a newly changed vampire who likes Louis a little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know what you're thinking:
> 
> soomi, shouldn't you finish your other fics before you start a new one? yes, but that doesn't mean i will. 
> 
> no but in all seriousness, i love this idea and have already written like five chapters sooo... enjoy.
> 
> p.s. in this story, it seems like people think i advocate the behaviors displayed or even think that was is shown is normal. this is not true. if someone treats you the way some of these people are treated in this story, you are being disrespected and they dont deserve you. this is a work of fiction, pals.

Louis’s mundane vampiric life changed in just one night in a way he had never foreseen.

He had been lounging in his living room, watching the fourth season of Orange Is The New Black and eating ready-made lasagne, when there was a banging at his door. His pointed ears perked ever so slightly and he turned to his door in a cautious way. He didn't usually ever get visitors and when he did, it was Zayn or Liam. 

He set down his glass of wine and untucked his legs before he walked to the door, ignoring the way his stomach swooped with anxiety and recognized he was too underdressed for company. He glanced at the stain on the extra large white shirt he wore and then opened the door. 

“Hello?” Louis asked, and then he saw his best friend, a guardian angel named Niall, beaming innocently at him. What he next noticed was the growling man behind him.

“Let us in?” Niall asked, going for cute.

And that was how Louis ended up in the kitchen bickering with Niall while the strange man tore up his den.

Turbulent is the way Louis would describe the man that tramps around in front of him, Louis thinks as he stares at him, safe from him in the kitchen of his home of many decades.

And while Louis understands the emotional stress and confusion caused by a changing, he is still a bit worried the man is close to smashing his favorite tea set on the table.

“Woah, woah, hey there big guy,” Louis gulps, rushing closer to the half-naked man and pushing him ever-so-gently away from Louis’s coffee table.

The stranger flashes his eyes red at him, a feral instinct brought on from his change, and twists away from Louis’s touch, then stalking back to Niall to peer from behind the boy.

“Listen, Lou, I’m not trying to bring trouble,” Niall holds up his hands in caution, knowing Louis likes his seclusion as it is, but needing the help of his friend.

“Why did you bring a newborn to my home, Niall?” Louis asks, faux-patient as he crosses his arms over his chest and keeps an eye on the odd man behind Niall.

“First of all, his name is Harry,” Niall says, trying to break the ice. 

Louis ignores this and can already smell the newly changed blood from the man so he knows he’s a vampire, and likely out of control to an extreme. Rebirth is terrifyingly painful (Louis would know, he went through it too) and an odd time. Senses are thrown into overdrive and emotions are oddly emboldened. Louis remembers finding anger the easiest to respond to at first, constantly attacking and destroying anything or anyone close by. It’s natural but it doesn't mean he wants to relive it.

“Well, as you know I'm an angel and my job is to go around and watch over certain uh, people, right? So I had been following this Harry-guy, here, and then one night he beds this bird and she changes him. I had to chase him through the forest and stop him from devouring an innocent couple but he’s safe, though hungry. This all happened just a few hours ago and you’re one of my only stable vampire friends so I figured you could just… help him through this crucial stage in his new life? Just for a while, Lou, please. I don’t have anybody else to go to and I couldn’t just leave him out there to attack every human in all of England,” Niall pleads, walking forward to give Louis his best puppy-dog-eyes. Damn him.

Louis takes a moment to think, gazing at this odd man beside his best friend. He has long locks that reach his shoulders, curling more as they grow farther. His eyes are bright red now, flashing every now and then to a gold in a threatening way. His fangs are pure white and stand at attention, his skin pale and tattoos litter his chest and arms. Louis can really only pick out a few in this lighting but he sees a butterfly and what appears to be birds. This guy must’ve been a hipster in his first life. His pants are black and skin tight and he wears boots. Louis probably would have flirted with him in any other circumstance considering how attractive he is, oh well.

“I’ll guide him and provide for him but Niall, you’ll owe me big time,” Louis relents with a sigh, uncrossing his arms.

Niall rushes forward and hugs Louis, startling Harry and making him rush to the door again. “You have no idea how thankful I am for this, Lou. I’ll pay you back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis rolls his eyes but smiles, patting Niall’s back and then pulling away. 

“Well, I need to go because I’m still 'on the clock’ but I’ll check up to make sure you aren’t tearing eachother up,” Niall smiles, kisses his cheek, and then leaves. Louis stands staring at Harry who glares furiously.

“Well, I assume you’re hungry. Niall probably didn't let you feed on anybody in passing so let’s go get you something to eat,” Louis says, turning around. He knows Niall could have let Harry feed off of Niall or even Louis, considering Vampires can feed off of anything with blood, but Louis wasn’t about to say so. He doesn’t trust this guy yet.

Louis doesn’t hear any footsteps following him into his kitchen until a moment later and then Harry is very close as they step into the kitchen.

Louis opens the fridge, leaning into the chill to grab a carton. He pulls it out, pouring a cup and then putting away the jug.

He turns to Harry, expecting a feral looking beast once more when all he finds is a curious man. His eyes have lost their flash, now a brilliant natural green, and his fangs have shortened.

Louis reaches out and hands the cup over for Harry to drink from and Harry does so, tentatively at first and then chugging like he hasn’t eaten in years, which is also a natural occurrence. When one is changed, they feel starving and is likely why Niall handed over Harry. Once Harry figured out he was hungry, he wouldn't stop feeding until he was full, which would be many bodies later. Louis cast a wistful look at his fridge, which he knew would be empty within the hour.

Harey licked his lips, not completely clearing the blood from the corners of his mouth, and gazed at Louis in waiting.

Louis sighed and reached out, wiping his cheek from the blood with a napkin he picked up, and then he reached into his fridge to grab the rest of his blood.

He gave Harry the most of it and then took a sip of his own. Louis ended up watching Harry down carton after carton and he worried for a moment that he might throw up, but Harry seemed to hold his own. It was only a few minutes later that Louis realized how messy and dirty Harry was. Niall did say he had to chase him through the woods.

Harry looked satisfied now, eyes blinking blearily and licking his lips thoughtfully. He must be tired with how much he must have run around that night and with his rebirth. 

“C’mon, then, Harry. Let’s get a bath running for you and I’ll fix up my guest room,” Louis says, standing up and casting a small glance at all the empty cartons and glasses on his table. A mess to clean up in the morning, for sure. Louis is tired and it’s 3 in the morning. Despite the stereotypes, vampires felt common emotions and got tired and hungry as well. They didn’t only stay up at night and they didn’t hiss at the light, at least the common vampires didn’t. There were the older, archaic vampires that had the same restrictions as the stereotypes but Louis was an evolved vampire without those problems. 

Louis walked a bit on but Harry didn’t seem to want to budge. He ended up having to walk over and help him up, despite the sleepy growl emitted by the tired reborn. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry in the direction of his stairs and tugged him up them, all the way to the second floor where Louis led the way to his guest room.

The room’s scent was neutralized so Harry’s enhanced senses probably wouldn't give him a problem in here, or at least Louis hoped.

“Do you think you have enough energy to shower or-,” Louis started to asked, stopping once he saw Harry had used his new and enhanced speed to flop onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Louis watched Harry struggle out of his pants, making Louis flush and look away. Louis guesses Harry likes to sleep in the nude.

“Um, alright, well. I’ll be in the room at the end of the hall if you need me. That door leads to a private bathroom for you so, you know. And uh, have a good sleep,” Louis cleared his throat, feeling like he was talking to a wall once Harry closed his eyes. He left, swift and graceful in his movements, and closed the door behind him.

Louis felt less constricted once he was away from the man. For some reason he felt intimidated by this man even though Louis was the one with years and years of experience. Harry just held a dominant stature that made Louis feel smaller than he was, which, well, Louis wasn’t that tall to start with.

Louis walks to his room and closes the door behind himself, taking a moment to recollect himself.

How was he going to take care of this person, practically a newborn, when he was so used to months and months of solitude broken up by a few visits to a few companions?

First, he would have to remember what he was like when he first turned. 

Louis was turned by his friend Zayn, who is still a friend, when he was only 17. He lost his life with his family and he hadn’t understood that at first due to the momentary memory loss every vampire has as they continue to try and control emotion, but after a couple of years, he realized that and was depressed over it.

He had started out filled with a hunger so intense he couldn’t think straight. He wanted to feed constantly but Zayn kept him in check, giving him as much blood as he wanted the first few days until Louis was satisfied and then he began to give him healthy portions. 

Louis was also incredibly protective and jealous, like a toddler protecting his mother when there was no danger. He would growl at anyone who came close to Zayn and would often flash his eyes at inappropriate times. Zayn had been annoyed by that and it had started a fight later on.

Louis also had needed a lot of alone time, though he wondered if that part varied upon vampires because Zayn had said that when he first turned he was practically stuck up the ass of Liam, his dear friend at the time but then, later, husband.

Louis snorts and then sighs, tired with all of the news and the stress of the added vampire in his home. He would have to go out and get more blood tomorrow and bathe the dirty vamp as well, whether he liked it or not. Those were stresses for Future Louis, so he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. This had been the most eventful evening Louis had had in years, the last eventful evening being twelve years prior at one of Niall's birthday parties. Louis had drunk too much upon Niall’s insistence and found himself almost having sex before he threw up and passed out. Louis cringes just thinking about it.

Louis closes his eyes and curls up in the soft bed before he finds himself dreaming of simpler things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like the feedback so far :))))) thank you, for those who have read this and thank you for those who have enjoyed it and for those who havent. i appreciate any comments, critique, etc so anyone is welcome to do so ! 
> 
> have a good read, pals

When Louis wakes, it is with soft fluttering lashes and a blissful ignorance to the vampire watching him from the corner of his room.

When he finally notices, having stretched and yawned and smacked his lips, he startles and falls out of his bed. That is the proper way to react to waking to find a vampire in your room, Louis thinks, discrediting the Twilight movie for what it is.

Louis groans and rubs his eyes again before he sits and and stands. He rubs his bum and then walks to his closet, opening it to grab clothes for himself and to try and find something to fit Harry’s broad shoulders and long, lanky legs. Louis has almost the complete opposite body type of Harry, who must be at least 6’0, and is a thin and lanky, but muscular, boy. Louis is short and curvy, hips wide and waist thinner, creating obvious dips as well as his thighs thick.

“Let’s see…” Louis trails off, glancing back to see that Harry had stepped into his walk in closet too.

“See anything you could fit?” Louis asks, gesturing around, but Harry is only staring at Louis. Louis fights a shiver at that look and turns away rather quickly.

Louis finally finds one of Liam’s leftover sweatshirts and a pair of sweatpants. Louis will have no underwear for Harry but he doubts Harry will mind as he still stands naked behind him.

“Here’s some for you and..” Louis then grabs a new pair of underwear for himself, a pair of his skinny jeans, and a shirt before he turns around, completely avoiding looking at Harry’s lower half.

“Here’s some for me,” Louis continued and walked past Harry, hearing him follow afterwards, hesitantly. Louis took Harry to the main bathroom of the second floor and turned on the water, feeling for a good temperature. 

Louis set Harry’s clothes on the toilet and looked back to Harry, who had a perplexed expression.

“Now, Harry, let’s have you take a shower and then afterwards we can talk. There’s some shampoo and conditioner in here and some body wash as well. Help yourself and I’m going to take a shower as well. If you need me, I’ll be in the bathroom in my room, which you were just in, so,” Louis shrugs, trailing off and moving to step past Harry.

Harry gives Louis a once over and then steps into the tub, running his hands over himself under the spray. Louis blinks in shock and then rushes out of there quickly before he feels even weirder.

Louis takes his time in his shower, feeling invigorated by his strawberry body wash and green apple shampoo. When he finally steps out, it is to find Harry in there, sitting on the lid of his toilet in the clothes he borrowed Louis gasps and covers himself with the curtain.

“Out! Outoutout!” Louis squeaks, red in the face and probably everywhere else.

Harry scurries out, probably not expecting that response, and Louis feels a bit guilty though mostly embarrassed. He rushes through getting dressed and walks out to find Harry on his bed, sulking.

“Sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just don’t like when people see me naked,” Louis explains, flushing in embarrassment. 

There is no response but Louis doesn’t expect one since Harry hasn’t said a word to him yet anyways, which is normal for a reborn vampire. Harry doesn’t trust him yet, which Louis gets.

Louis sighs, “Anyways, let’s go get you some more blood and then we can try and talk a bit, if you’re willing, that is…”

And as Louis expected, there is no response, but it is enough that Harry follows him when Louis leaves.

Louis flicks the light on to his kitchen and opens the fridge. His forehead creases a bit as he realizes there are only two bags left of blood. Harry was so thirsty last night and Louis had just permitted it. When they go out later, Louis would have to take him to get some more blood.

Louis grabs the two bags and sets them in front of Harry to drink, knowing he would still be hungry and putting aside his own hunger as he cleaned up from last night.

As Louis is setting a glass in the dishwasher he hears a growl. Curious, Louis turns around to see Harry glaring at Louis.

“What?” Louis asks, stepping closer and glancing down to the bag in Harry’s hand that he has only taken a sip of. Louis personally likes to drink from glasses but to each his own.

Harry picks up the other bag and holds it out for Louis and Louis is touched that Harry has already started caring a bit for Louis, whether it just be instincts or not. 

Louis tentatively takes the bag from Harry and takes a sip, licking his lips after. He drinks a bit more before he determines himself full and giving the rest to Harry, who downs the second half happily.

Louis finishes with the dishes, turning on the washer. He turns to Harry, seeing him watching Louis with red lips and blood dripping down his chin. Louis sighs and cleans Harry up, wiping off the blood with an eye roll. He is pleasantly surprised that Harry didn’t flash his eyes at him over coming close.

Louis takes a seat across Harry and toys with his fringe, nervous for no reason at all.

“Can you remember much about yourself, Harry?” Louis asks, voice soft and patient. He wants to seem the least threatening to this man but its not like he was threatening in the first place. Harry probably sees him as a weak little vampire that he needs to care for, and that must have been why he gave him that blood.

Of course, there is no response so Louis stands and walks to the living room, knowing Harry is following. 

Louis slips on some shoes and glances over his collection to find very little for Harry, disappointingly. He picks up a pair of shoes and hands them to Harry, hoping they fit. 

They don’t it turns out, a moment later, when Harry is growling at the shoes as he aggressively tries to shove them on. Louis takes them away and picks up some slides, putting them on Harry.

“Alright, Harry, we’re going in public to get you some food and proper clothes but I expect good behavior from you. And you have to stay close to me, do you understand?” Louis questions, stern, and he feels like he is talking to a child. Harry gives no response but Louis knows he will listen.

He grabs his keys and takes Harry to his car, feeling bad he has to go out wearing what he is wearing. Harry doesn’t seem to care, eyes wide as he stares up at the building that Louis’s apartment is housed in.

Louis drives them to the shoe store first, watching Harry look at everything at least three times before deciding on boots, of all things. Louis buys them as well as some socks Harry chose, and puts them in the car. 

He then takes them to a clothing store, which was the real problem. They had gone to the shoe store when virtually no one was there but this clothing store is packed because of last minute sales. Harry is growling lowly the whole time and clinging to Louis, which Louis doesn’t really mind if he is being honest. Harry’s arms are tight over Louis’s waist and his eyes are flashing a bit.

Louis points to shirts to distract Harry and soon enough Harry is unwrapping himself from Louis to look at a sheer floral print button down. Louis chuckles a bit but buys him it, and many more like it. Harry picks out jeans similar to Louis’s own, though different in size, and a couple pairs of boxers and then finally they are all done, Louis just needs to stock up on extra blood.

It is when Louis is walking them to his car that he realizes Harry’s hair has been falling in his eyes for quite a while. He thinks of cutting Harry’s hair by himself but frowns at that. He is not capable of that.

“Want to get your hair cut?” Louis asks, to no reply. He will take that as a yes.

So Louis drives Harry to a quiet looking Hair salon and ignores the fact that he won’t stop clinging even though they are the only two in the seating area.

“Can I help you two?” Chirps a joyful looking woman with dyed hair and brown eyes.

“Ah, yes, he needs a cut,” Louis smiles politely at her, and he nods before glancing back at her booths.

“Okay, follow me,” She orders softly, and Louis follows with Harry holding onto him.

“I can seat you in this booth and you can tell me what you want, alright?” She asks Harry, but Harry looks close to fighting and his grip is starting to hurt Louis.

Louis lets out a small yelp and removes one of Harry’s hands that likely left a bruise on his left hip.

Louis rubs his hip and looks back at the woman, lying through his teeth, “Sorry, he can’t talk. I’ll explain for him.”

Louis explains the hair cut he envisions and then he watches as she walks away to go and total up the bill. Here comes the hard part, he thinks, as he looks at Harry who looks a bit guilty.

“What’s wrong with you?” Louis asks and then Harry reaches out to soothingly rub over the bruise forming on Louis’s hip. Louis smiles and shrugs it off before he leads Harry onto the chair and puts the bib-like thing on him. “She is going to come back and cut your hair, okay? I’ll be right here and I do not want you to make a scene,” Louis explains, letting go of Harry’s hand to sit down on the chair beside him.

The woman comes back and starts the process of cutting Harry’s hair and Harry is doing well. When she brings out the scissors and the blades shine in the mirror, Harey makes a small growl. Louis gets up and takes Harry’s hands again as she cuts his hair, sparing them a judging glance. 

“Hey, it’s cool, Harry. She’s just cutting your hair,” Louis explains again, giving his hands a small squeeze in reassurance. He wants to sit back down but he worries Harry will do something damaging if he leaves him even just for one second. 

It’s a long process but finally Harry’s hair is cut and it makes him look almost sexier than before. Louis bites his lip as he looks at Harry, stunned by the difference the cut made. 

Louis pays and pulls Harry from the booth, undoing the bib and tossing it back.

“Let’s go, H,” Louis smiles and pulls Harry towards the door. He loses Harry’s hand to see Harry glaring at each and every person in the seating area that is waiting. Louis takes Harry’s arms to pull a bit, “C’mon, Harry.”

Harry barely relents eyes flashing and bleeding red, making a woman gasp and screech and a little boy cry. Louis yanks Harry out, using his strength now, and pulls him to his car. When they are finally buckled in, Louis sighs and drives them to his 'dealer’ of sorts for blood. He has already texted saying he’ll likely need a lot more due to a newly changed vampire being on his hands, but his dealer has no qualms, he gets paid more. 

Louis stops on a closed down K-Mart parking lot and waits. When a red car turns in, Louis gets out.

He hears Harry try to get out but shushes him, telling him to stay.

Louis pulls out his wallet, ridding it of many hundreds for this man.

The exchange is polite as Louis takes the blood and sets it in the back of his car and pays the man. They bid goodbyes and then Louis gets into the car, hearing Harry snarl but Louis really doesn't care. There’s no one else in the car but he supposes Harry can smell that guy. 

Finally, they are driving back to Louis’s home and Louis gets Harry to help him carry in everything. Louis deposits the blood in the fridge, happy to see it very fully stocked, and then they take everything to Harry’s room. Louis helps hang up all the shirts they bought and fold away the jeans, or more like does all of it by himself while Harry watches.. He shoves the socks and then underwear into a drawer. It dawns on him that he should have bought some pajamas but Harry was content to sleep nude yesterday so he shrugs.

He lifts his shirt partially to look at the bruise on his hip in Harry’s closet mirror, seeing a large hand print. He puckers his lower lip in a pout and drops the shirt, though Harry is sending him an apologetic look from behind him.

“ 'M sorry,” A rumble sounds from Harry, voice deep and hoarse from lack of use, but it sends shivers down Louis’s spine.

“For what?” Louis asks, turning to him.

Harry walks forward, eyes glued to his hip. This time he clears his throat, “For hurting you.”

“Oh, that's fine. I know you didn’t mean to, love. Hungry for some lunch?” Louis asks, elated after having Harry speak to him for the first time ever.

He is greeted with a nod and Louis smiles, walking out and down to the kitchen to get Harry a blood bag. He gives him it and closes the fridge, not hungry after that morning.

Harry gives him a questioning glance and Louis tells him he isn’t hungry. 

“So, now that I know you can talk, will you tell me a bit about yourself?” Louis asks.

Harry sets down the bag and looks confused, ”I don’t.. remember much. I know my name is Harry Edward Styles and I’m nineteen but..”

Louis nods in understanding, patting Harry’s hand and smiling softly, “That’s fine, it’ll come back to you.”

“Will it?” Harry bites, suddenly angered and almost frightening Louis, “How would you know?”

“Well, when I was turned I didn’t remember anything about myself other than my age, my name, and my friend Zayn.”

“I don’t remember much about the other night. I think I fucked this girl and then it got black for a while. I assume I passed out? And then I woke up where everything was intense and different,” Harry speaks, thoughtful and sounding a bit angry, “I thought I was drugged at first.”

“I’m genuinely sorry that she did that to you. It wasn’t fair of her to change you,” Louis empathizes, remembering the night he was turned with depressing clarity and trying to convey his sympathy.

“Tell me about you,” Harry practically demands, obviously not interested in thinking more about the night he was turned, and Louis nods.

“I was changed at seventeen and I obviously haven’t aged. I’ve been changed for many years but I’ve stopped counting. I don’t really go out much. That’s kind of it,” Louis admits, rubbing his arms nervously. He doesn’t normally like to disclose a lot about himself but he assumes Harry would find out whether he wanted him to or not.

The fact was, it would take Harry a while to adjust and to learn how to control his instincts. He couldn’t just be released to the world like this and now Louis was responsible for keeping him safe and teaching him. 

Louis jumped at the knock on his door and Harry was out of his seat in the blink of an eye, protectively rushing to the door and waiting there.

“Harry!” Louis breathes in shock and goes to the door, pulling Harry back gently, “I’ll open the door.”

Harry’s fangs have already dropped to full size and his eyes are dark but Louis feels no danger for himself, so he opens the door and sees Niall along with Zayn, Liam, and Ed.

“Ni?” Louis asks, confused as they all invite themselves in. Harry is growling at his side, once again pulling Louis to his chest.

Louis closes the door but keeps his eyes on his guests that all take seats.

“Aw, he already likes him,” Ed says, smiling at Louis from his seat on the couch.

“Bit protective of him, it seems,” Zayn points out, gesturing to the steadily tightening grip on Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes and steps forward with Harry literally at his heels, “Guys, quit. What brings you all here, anyway?”

“Wanted to make sure Harry hadn’t torn you apart. Looks like that shouldn’t be worried about,” Niall shrugs, propping his feet up on the couch.

“No but really, Lou, he hasn’t hurt you, right?” Liam pipes up from his seat with Zayn on the loveseat, ever the worrier.

Louis huffs and pulls Harry gently to his sofa. He makes sure Harry sits even though Harry is sort of out of it, too busy growling and holding Louis close.

“He only bruised me a bit earlier when he got angry at the hairdresser but he apologized,” Louis explains, lifting his shirt and showing the darkening bruise that stood out on his pale skin.

Liam looks shocked by the bruise but Niall is the one who talks next, “So you gave him a makeover?”

Louis blushes and removes Harry’s hands from his body, though futile in that task as Harry just replaces them.

“Ah, yeah, sort of. I got him to take a shower and then bought him some clothes of his choice. Then I got him a haircut, so,” Louis said, leaning back into the cushions of his couch.

“So why does he react like this?” Liam asks, having never experienced a change. Liam was a werewolf and changing into a werewolf was rather different than changing into a vampire. 

“Newborn vamps get seriously protective over their caregivers. You should have seen Louis when he first changed. He clung to me and whined anytime anyone came close. Guess Louis just isn't as dominant since he wouldn’t do much growling, just whine,” Zayn seems amused by this and Louis glares petulantly. 

“Well you guys are pissing him off, so,” Louis gestures towards them.

They don’t take the hint and leave, but Liam does ask for a glass of water. 

Louis is an amazing host so he groans and stands up. He pushes Harry back into his seat softly and tells him, sternly, to stay. He then walks into the kitchen to grab Liam a glass of water. He tries to listen to what everyone is saying in the den and also to listen for Harry, feeling his own protective instincts take over when thinking about the tall lad.

Louis returns and sees everyone hush as soon as he does. He snorts and gives them all a skeptical glare, “What were you talking about?” 

“Nothing,” Ed says, stretched out. 

Louis frowns but hands Liam his drink, ignoring the questions he wants answered. 

He takes his seat beside Harry, who stops scowling when he does. Louis smiles reassuringly at Harry and does his best to coax him into being polite. He places his hand on Harry’s arm, rubbing his thumb in circles and leaning closer to tell him to relax. Harry loses the red tinge his pupils had and his canines rise a bit, but not enough to not be defensive. Louis grins proudly and gladly takes Harry’s hand when offered it.

Niall’s eyes glitter with joy, it seems, when Louis looks back to his friends.

“So, can we stay the night?” Niall asks abruptly and at random, clearing his throat.

“What? What do you mean?” Louis asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Well Li here was worried about leaving you alone with Harry for too long so I said one or two of us would stay the night,” Niall shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal.

Louis shook his head immediately, giving Liam a look. He can feel Harry starting to get frightened by the additions and the idea so Louis has to shut this down quick. 

“Sorry, Ni, but I can defend myself and don’t need a babysitter. You guys actually need to head out soon,” Louis directs, standing up to have Harry do the same.

“But, Lou-,” Zayn objects but Louis shushes him and opens the front door.

“Fine, but you are coming out with us tomorrow so that we can check and make sure you're safe. If you're even a minute late, we’re sending Eleanor,” Niall warns, then cackles at the look he receives from Louis.

“I’ll send you the deets, Boo!” Niall calls and then flies off, everybody else leaving as well.

Louis isn’t that worried that worried about going, except for the Eleanor part. He has almost nothing against Eleanor except that she has liked him for quite a few decades now and Louis just isn’t interested. She is incredibly protective of him and gets jealous quick but she has never forced herself onto him and tries to act oblivious to her feelings, which he is thankful for. He loves El but he couldn't love her more than in a friendly way.

Louis closes the door and shuts his eyes, tired already. He is reminded of his responsibilities when he feels hands on his hips.

Louis opens his eyes and promptly rolls them, pushing Harry’s hands off of him and taking one to lead him away from the door.

“Tomorrow we get to go meet my friends somewhere. I think I want to just head to bed right now but that doesn’t mean you have to sleep. There’s television and some meat in the fridge but otherwise…,” Louis shrugs, letting go to cross his arms.

Harry nods, looking at Louis in such a soft way that Louis can’t help but hug Harry goodnight. Harry’s chest is firm against his own and warm, startingly so, against Louis’s own cold body. Louis pulls back but not without a questioning look sent from Harry.

“Night, Hazza,” Louis chirps, smirking over the nickname he made. He was well known for giving everyone good nicknames, as well as terrible ones, and he still had it.

Louis then walked up to his room and grabbed some clothes and stripped once he was ready. He pulled on some pajamas afterwards and straightened up his hair.

Just as Louis had sunk into the warm silken white sheets of his bed, there is someone walking in.

He looks up at Harry, who seems insistent upon going to Louis’s bed.

“Do you need something, Haz?” Louis asks, but Harry just climbs into the bed and moves to snuggle Louis.

Louis jumps out of bed, shivering a bit at the drastic change of temperature, and crosses his arms, “Harry, no.”

Harry lets out a pitiful whine, rubbing his face in Louis’s sheets, but Louis is stubborn.

“No,” Louis says again, pushing a bit at Harry to get him out of his bed.

Harry actually turns to him and growls, reaching for Louis’s hand to yank him into bed so that he can sleep, but Louis is not having it.

“Harry, out of my bed, now,” Louis says, cold and a little bit irritated.

Harry finally relents, getting up. But that doesn’t mean he does it nicely. He is growling as he exits and he even goes as far as slamming the door behind him.

“Drama queen,” Louis huffs and curls back up in bed, falling asleep within seconds with the sweet smell of Harry all over him.

When Louis awakes, it is to another person’s soft snuffling. He glares at the other side of the bed, expecting Harry to be there, but he isn’t. He finds Harry in Louis’s office chair, sleeping at an awkward angle.

Louis sighs and gets up, popping his back, and then he pushes the chair close to the bed. He then does his best to move Harry onto it by himself without waking the sleepy vampire but ultimately fails when Harry wakes and then smiles dopily at Louis, like he thinks this is cute or something.

“I’m trying to move you onto my bed, you bum. Want to help me or not?” Louis grumbles and watches as Harry practically scrambles onto the bed. He looks pleased, too much so for Louis to cope with. 

He drops his pleased smile when Louis walks to his bathroom. Louis almost giggles because he knows Harry assumed they would be sleeping in the bed together.

“I’m taking a shower, alone this time, so go back to sleep. I’ll be out soon,” Louis says and goes straight into the tub, only closing the door behind himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a short chapter but im posting another chapter later today i just have to edit it (ugh editing). 
> 
> have a good read, pals x

Louis showers leisurely, scrubbing away and rinsing off within thirty minutes, and then he steps out and grabs his towel. He dries off and then wraps his towel around his waist, walking out of his bathroom to head to his closet and get dressed. He should have thought of getting clothes before he jumped in.

As he walks, he passes a dopey-looking Harry. He’s smiling goofily at Louis and he turns over on the bed to watch Louis walk into his closet.

Louis blushes and grabs clothes and closes the door before he changes into something suitable for going out. He doesn’t want to have to deal with Eleanor like Niall threatened he would if they were late. He loves her company but he assumes having Harry cling to him and Eleanor would be tiring.

Louis walks out and jumps onto the bed beside Harry, who looks surprised.

“Time to get up, Haz. Get dressed,” Louis smiles, hands on his hips, and Harry whines and tugs Louis closer to keep him planted there.

“Nope, you gotta get up,” Louis huffs, pulling his legs away and getting out of bed, “Come on.”

Louis walks out and, truthfully, doesn’t think Harry will listen but is proved wrong when, a moment later, Harry is beside him.

The rest of the morning goes routinely with getting dressed and drinking before they head out.

They arrive to meet Niall at Zayn’s pretty early and just invite themselves in.

Big mistake, Louis walks right in to see Zayn and Liam doing something he wished he had never seen in the kitchen.

Louis squeaks and rushes away only to realize Harry hadn’t followed. He goes back to yank Harry away and back into the den where they can sit and ignore that for however long it takes.

It ends up taking longer than Louis would think. If it were Louis in that situation, he would immediately stop, but they apparently have different morals. 

So Louis makes himself comfortable and Harry moves around quite a bit until he settles with his head in Louis’s lap and hand curled around his thigh.

Louis grows bored and turns on the television to some random cartoon for Harry to watch and then starts to card his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp and massaging his head. He giggles when he can feel Harry’s chest rumbling in pleasure.

He stops when Zayn and Liam walk in, sweaty but dressed.

“Don't stop,” Harry grumbles as he grabs Louis’s hand and returns it to his hair to goad him into continuing and Louis complies, smiling softly at his friend.

“Sorry about that guys,” Zayn says, though his tone shows he is not apologetic at all. Louis bets he gets off on being caught.

“It’s fine. Maybe just give a warning next time?” Louis asks.

“Maybe,” Liam says, and pulls Zayn to sit on his lap in the love seat they own.

Just as they sit, Niall appears and plops onto the chair beside the couch Louis and Harry take up.

“I see you’re getting even cozier with him,” Niall smirks at Louis and Louis rolls his eyes.

“If you’re asking if i’m getting closer to him, then my answer is ‘obviously”. You don't live with someone who is wholly dependent on you and just not bond with them. Plus, Harry really likes me now. Right, Hazza?” Louis asks, bending down a bit to look at Harry better.

Harry smirks up at Louis and noses at his thigh before speaking up, “Mhm.”

“So why was I invited here again?” Louis asks.

“To make sure Harry isn’t killing you,” Liam says, offhanded, but Harry makes an offended noise at the statement.

Louis rolls his eyes and shifts how he sits, bumping Harry a bit, “So, then, Harry isn’t killing me. Does that mean we get to leave?”

“Lou, we’re your friends. We can hang out, too,” Zayn pipes up, looking a bit hurt and Louis feels bad for making it seem like he doesn’t want to hang out with his friends.

“I know, Zayn, I’m just adjusting to how it is right now and all of these disruptions aren’t helping. We can stay for a little bit. What is there to do?”

Liam positively lights up, “I’ve got an indoor swimming pool! We just recently had it prepared in case Zayn wanted to swim.”

“We don’t have swimsuits,” Louis explains but Zayn shrugs it off.

“We have extras,” Zayn says, and then stands, “Follow me.”

Niall then disappears to go get himself a pair and Louis ends up following Zayn with Harry.

“Here you go,” Zayn hands them two pairs of shorts. They look to be the same size and Louis hopes Zayn knows that Louis and Harry are both completely different sizes.

One pair is navy blue and the other peach so Louis lets Harry take the navy blue one to go try on while Louis tries on the peach colored one.

It proves to be a struggle when his fat bum wont fit into the shorts and he ends up calling Zayn to ask for a different pair.

Zayn brings a slightly bigger black pair and Louis slips them on with a bit of difficulty. He just hopes they won't tear later on.

He leaves the restroom with only those shorts on and spots Harry immediately, who is instead wearing some yellow shorts, the navy blue ones discarded on the ground. The yellow shorts are tight on Harry too and Louis smiles a bit, feeling less outed for this.

He walks up to Harry, who is just waiting for Zayn and Louis to finish changing. 

“I like your shorts,” Louis compliments, and Harry turns to him with a genuine smile.

That is until he sees the shorts on Louis, and his smile drops a bit. Louis instantly feels rather self-conscious over it and he steps away from Harry until Zayn comes out, rather abruptly, in swim shorts.

“Let’s go, lads,” Louis says, and Zayn leads the way.

Once they get to the pool, Niall is already there and got some sunglasses on, like there’s any sun to be protected from. Louis would scoff at his friend if he cared enough.

Liam walks in with a smile and tugs Zayn into his arms, placing a kiss on his lips. Louis looks away and walks towards the water, stepping in and adjusting to the temperature as he goes. Just as he settles with the water up to his hips, there is a loud splash that covers Louis in water. He wipes his eyes just to see Harry resurface and swim up to Louis.

“Enjoying the water?” Louis asks and gets a nod in return. Harry takes his hands and pulls him deeper into the water, closer to where Niall is pretending to sun bathe.

“I like your shorts, too, Lou,” Harry says, and now Louis can see his fangs clearer.

“Thank you, Harry. Hungry?” He asks, and gets a 'yes’ in reply.

He turns and swims a bit closer to the edge, calling to Zayn to get them something to drink.

He feels a snap and recognizes that Harry had just tugged the band of his shorts and let it go, leaving a sting where the fabric slapped his lower back.

He spun around and snapped the front of Harry’s shorts and stuck out his tongue before he swam away. 

After that it’s practically a game of tag, with Harry chasing Louis and then vice versa until Zayn returns with drinks.

Harry downed his pretty quick and Louis just gives Harry his own, not really that hungry.

Zayn and Liam then join them in the pool, Niall following suit.

“Who wants to play chicken?” Niall asks, grinning as he chucks his sunglasses to the side.

“We will,” Zayn and Liam say in unison, already having Zayn climb up onto his shoulders.

“Lou? Be my partner?” Niall asks, gesturing him forward.

Louis beams and pats Harry’s chest, telling him to stay.

Louis mounts Niall, thighs tense as he maintains his balance on Niall’s shoulders. Harry looks rather disgruntled where he stands to the side and Louis blows him a kiss to make him smile, succeeding.

After that, the game begins and Louis works tirelessly to try and push Zayn off but ends up falling anyways, resurfacing with a grumpy frown. When Niall cheers for a round two, he shakes his head.

“You suck at holding me down, Ni, no way,” He laughs, and Harry swims over.

“I’ll play,” Harry says, and starts pulling Louis towards his shoulders.

Louis sighs for the umpteenth time that day and climbs up, seating himself. He wobbles a bit but Harry keeps his hands locked on Louis’s thighs.

Louis grins, getting a feeling he would win this time, and let’s Harry walk forward. 

They start off rough, Louis clenching his thighs to maintain his seat and Zayn pushing aggressively. It goes on for a few more minutes but Louis manages to push Zayn off at just the precise moment.

Louis cheers in victory, “We’re the dream team!”

And then Harry gives a playful bite to the inside of his thigh teasingly. Louis knows Harry meant it innocently, that he was just biting to be playful, but biting is one of Louis’s things and when somebody bites him, like anywhere, he sports at least a semi within seconds. And obviously, that's not a good idea when his dick is like three inches from brushing against Harry’s head.

He makes an odd noise and purposely falls back, cheeks red already, and then he resurfaces.

“Round three?” Zayn asks, completely oblivious to the problem, but Louis thinks Harry is starting to get it because he’s giving Louis a weird look. His eyes hold emotions Louis can't, and doesn't want to, decipher.

“Nah, um, I’m good,” Louis finally managed to squeak out, and Harry slides back up next to Louis. This is the opposite of what Louis needs so he turns away and starts out of the pool, feeling ridiculous as he pulls up his insanely tight shorts so that they won’t fall with the weight if the water. He walks to the tables with the guise of grabbing a drink but he is honestly just willing himself to soften.

Finally, after taken a few sips of his drink, he is down enough to not be noticeable and he heads back into the water.

After that, the day is incident free. Yeah, Harry is sending him odd looks and, yeah, Niall looks a little too smug and knowing but otherwise Louis doesn't wrap his legs around anybody else and Harry doesn’t snap his shorts again, at all. So, honestly, it’s a good day after all.

And if later that night Louis wanks again in the shower and mistakenly lets out Harry’s name in the heated bathroom, nobody needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sooo much for the comments !! im really glad so many of you enjoy this and ill be updating again today, like i said :))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you i would update again today ! hopefully this satisfies those who are frustrated with that short chaoter but it was truthfully a filler. this one has a bit more development and troubles in paradise for the boys.

At this point, Harry has been living with Louis for a whole month. 

They have fallen into a cute routine in which Louis and Harry hang around the house that Louis owns and Louis tries to keep Harry from any incident, sometimes unsuccessfully.

It’s been two days since the last incident, in fact (Louis keeps count). 

Two days ago the delivery man had knocked and Harry had almost attacked him within five seconds. Louis had to calm Harry down enough to let Louis sign off on the package. That had been an off day because afterwards, Harry wouldn't quit clinging to him and acting oddly about the door.

But today was an average day, with no packages on their way for Louis, and he was ready to relax with Harry, who had steadily become his best friend over time.

Louis really needed to reevaluate himself if he considered someone forced to live with him his best friend. He would bet Harry doesn’t think of him as his best friend, which immediately upsets Louis. 

So Louis got up from the bed and sighed when he saw Harry sleeping in the chair in his room again. He understood it was a protective thing but it sort of hurt his feelings to know that Harry’s instincts told him Louis was so weak he needed to be watched and protected at all times.

Louis honestly might as well bring another bed into his room as Harry never listened to Louis. Louis had even scolded him before on sleeping in that chair but Harry had shrugged it off.

The saddest part is that Harry didn’t even realize when he was acting on instinct. He would growl and hold Louis and claim that it was nothing but Louis knew it was all instinct.

Either way, Louis walked over and nudged Harry with his knee. Within just a second Harry’s eyes snapped open and the knee that Louis nudged him with was pulled closer by Harry’s hand.

Louis stumbled and edged closer, laughing a bit, “On edge, Hazza?”

Harry yawned and uncurled his hand from Louis, smiling softly up at Louis, “G’morning, Lou.”

“I told you to sleep in your own room,” Louis sighed, crossing his arms exasperatedly. 

Harry shrugged, “And I told you I can’t help it.”

“You’re going to ruin your back,” Louis huffed, stepping back a little.

“So invite me to sleep with you instead, since you know I’m not going to stop,” Harry grins cheekily up at Louis, mischief sparkling in his green eyes.

Louis rolled his eyes and turned around, walking out of the room and down the stairs to see if they had any blood left. The likely answer would be 'no’, because Harry was constantly hungry even after a month of being turned.

Louis was right because he is met with an empty fridge. He sighs, again, and then closes the door with a frown. 

Just as he turns he sees Harry lounging on the couch, gazing up at Louis.

“We need to ween you onto a healthy amount of blood per day. My dealer is getting too much money from me,” Louis scowls and plops down in the couch beside Harry.

“I think I need more, if I’m to be honest,” Harry admits.

“For what?” Louis squawks, thinking of all the empty jugs sitting in his trash can.

“I’m a growing boy, mom, I need the nutrients,” Harry teases, smiling at Louis and relaxing further into the couch.

“Don’t call me 'mom’,” Louis scrunches his nose upwards, making a sour face, but ends up conceding, “Fine, but eventually you will have to chill it out.”

Harry beams and cuddles up to Louis while Louis grabs a remote. 

Within just fifteen minutes, Harry is already asleep on Louis, head tucked in his neck and arms wrapped around Louis.

Louis knows better not to move when Harry is like this. Harry is overprotective when he’s awake but downright possessive when he is asleep. If Louis were to try and move he would be met with growls and Harry wouldn’t stop being tense for another half hour.

So Louis lets it happen until there is a knock at the door, instantly awaking Harry.

Louis moves Harry off of him, having to use his vampire-strength to pry Harry completely off and even then Harry still follows.

Louis opens the door and it’s Niall, looking as impatient as ever.

“Hell-,” 

“What took you so long?” Niall huffs and rushed past them, inside.

Harry trusts Niall more than the average stranger but that's not by much.

Harry has grown a bit, matured even, over time and doesn’t growl in public mostly. But when people enter his home, he gets exceedingly protective and possessive. Louis thinks it’s because Harry views the house as a safe place and he wants to protect Louis on some primal level.

When Louis walks to Niall, he can hear the low growl Harry is emitting. Poor boy is probably grumpy from his nap being interrupted.

“I’m inviting you out tonight,” Niall says, making himself comfortable without permission.

Louis allows him to do so, sitting down and patting the seat for Harry to get the hint. Louis smiles when Harry sits beside himself and then turns his attention to Niall.

“What do you mean?” Louis asks, a little bit intrigued.

“Sierra and Anya are throwing a sort of engagement party and told me to come and invite you personally,” Niall shrugs, casual, but Louis’s reaction is anything but casual.

Louis jumps up in excitement, bearing a wide grin, and the force of his movement makes Harry fall over and then growl, on edge.

“How come they hadn’t told me they were engaged?” Louis asks, eyes wider as he moves to Niall.

“Beats me. Might have to do with Anya proposing just this morning. They knew I’d be the fastest to bring the news so I’m making rounds. Dress is casual and you can bring a plus one,” Niall gestures towards Harry, who is looking perplexed.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be going. I’ll text you where to go. Peace, Lou,” Niall disappears, and Louis sits back down then, really thinking. 

Anya was Louis’s best friend for quite a few decades before they separated for the reason of different interests. They still talked but they aren't as close. It made him flattered to know that she was still thinking of him.

And Sierra was a friend of Zayn’s, as they came to find out a long time ago. So maybe it would be fun to do.

He realized why he couldn’t however, when Harry moved closer to him.

“Are we going?” Harey asked, cuddling up to Louis the same way he had before Niall arrived.

“No.. You’re not ready for something like th-,” Louis is cut off, rather abruptly, by Harry.

“I’m ready,” Harry huffed, sitting up and away from Louis.

Louis stifles a laugh, “Haz, you growl at the mailman when he does his job. This will be harder than you think.”

“I want to,” Harry growls and Louis gulps. Harry never growls at Louis, not since the first night that he came here.

Louis arches away at the growl, unsure of himself and how that growl makes him feel.

Harry seems to understand this, at least instinctively, and makes himself bigger. He puffs his chest out a bit and lets his fangs drop, eyes shading red.

Louis wonders what those red eyes mean directed towards him. Vampires only act on instincts like this when they are aroused, hungry, or threatened. Louis knows Harry doesn't even realize this but he can't help but think of that.

Before things can get tenser, because Louis can see that Harry wants to reach out for Louis, Louis nods and rushes the words out, “Fine, we can go.”

Then Louis uses his speed to race up the stairs to his room.

He grabs his phone to see the text Niall had sent him in regards to the details and notes that they have very few hours to get dressed.

Louis takes more than half an hour to find something to wear and when he settles on skinny jeans with a festive red sweater, he remembers that Harry never usually spends this much time away from Louis. 

This pushes Louis to open his door and go looking for Harry. He doesn’t have to look far as he almost trips over him as he walks in the hallway.

Louis steadies himself and looks down at Harry, who sleeps on against the wall of Louis’s room. Louis really needs to make him get some proper sleep in his own room but until tonight, that will stray from his thoughts.

“Haz,” Louis sighs, sinking to his knees and trying to wake his best friend, “Wake up, H.”

Harry opens his eyes and looks to Louis. Recognition lights his eyes and he barrels Louis over in a hug, so fast Louis is disoriented where he lays under Harry.

“I’m sorry,” Harey whimpers, “I scared you.”

Louis pets Harry’s hair, curling his fingers in the short locks, “It’s fine, love.”

“I don’t know why I reacted that way I just wanted you to, like, listen to me. I didn’t mean it. Won’t do it again,” Harry promises, and Louis knows that promise will be broken. Harry is a dominant vampire and he wants those around him to submit instinctively. It’s not his fault and Louis doesn’t blame him.

Louis nods anyways,”It’s fine, hun. Want to get ready to go?”

Harry sits up and nods, standing and then lifting Louis up to stand, still holding a guilty frown.

Louis blushes at being manhandled and then thanks Harry before he leads the way into Harry’s rarely used room.

Louis goes through Harry’s closet, having bought more clothes for him over time, and finally settles on an outfit for him.

He holds up the patterned shirt for Harry to see and gets a nod. Louis hides his smile and grabs a pair of pants for him too before tossing them at him. 

“Go shower and get dressed,” Louis urges and Harry walks into his bathroom.

Louis hears the water turn on and is about to leave when Harry exits, naked, and asks about some underwear.

Louis covers his eyes and tells him where the underwear is before scrambling out of the room.

Louis heads to his room with a red face, wondering why seeing Harry’s dick gets him so flustered every time he sees it. He should be used to it by now because Harry struts naked around the house often (Louis has insisted he doesn’t. It doesn’t work.).

Louis grabs his clothes and heads into the bathroom, ignoring his grumbling stomach and reminding himself to go to his dealer soon.

He washes up in the shower, taking his time with himself. He even makes time for a good fingering for himself, wanking for fifteen minutes before he comes down the drain and then turns off the water.

Ever since Harry got here, Louis has to wank in the shower otherwise Harry will barge in. He had tried to finger himself in his room once but Harry had almost broken down his door in an attempt to get in the room with Louis. He tries not to think of how hot that had been.

He dries off, dresses up, and goes about his routine. Finally, when he is done, he leaves the bathroom and finds Harry already laying in his bed, staring at Louis with red-tinged eyes. 

Louis rolls his own eyes, “Hungry?” 

Harry nods, licks his lips, and sits up.

“Alright, well, we’ve still got an hour to get there. Let’s go get something to eat,” Louis says.

 

So that brings them to his car where Harry drinks noisily from the bottle of red and Louis sips daintily out of his own.

They had bought quite a bit, enough to last around two weeks, and they still had 45 minutes to get to Anya’s. 

Louis drives them in the comfortable silence that they have lapsed into and then arrives with a soft smile. 

He stops the car but grabs Harry’s hand before he can get out.

“Okay, some things to say first. I would like it if you stuck by me for a lot of the night because I don't want problems to be caused. I want you to be on your best behavior. Everyone here is either a vampire or some other creature so you don’t have to worry about that. Be nice,” Louis rants and gets a nod in return

Louis gets out and walks with Harry to the door. 

Louis doesn’t even have to knock before the door is opened and Louis sees Anya.

Before, Anya had been a short brunette with a shy exterior. Now, she was tall and red haired and excited. 

Anya throws her arms around Louis and cheers, “I’ve missed you so much, Loulou! It’s been forever, I’m so glad you could make it.”

Harry makes a noise of rage and distaste from behind them but neither cared.

“I’ve missed you too, Annie. How did you get to the door so fast to get me? Did you know it was me?” Louis asked, pulling back to arms length.

“Could smell you from the house. You still smell like vanilla and cinnamon,” Anya smiles softly and then Louis feels one of Harry’s hands on his lower back. He’s surprised Harry isn’t completely on him at this point but he supposes he is trying to restrain himself.

“And who is this? Your boyfriend?” She asks, sending a flirty wink to Harry. Louis feels a sudden rush of overprotectiveness hit him like a wave and he fits his hand on Harry's chest.

“No, no, he’s my best friend. This is Harry. Harry, this is Anya,” Louis introduces the two but neither try to converse further than that.

“Well, come on in!” Anya says and opens the door wider for them, “Make yourself at home. I’m going to go find Sierra.”

Louis walks in with Harry and closes the door behind himself. People are everywhere, snacking and chatting or watching the engaged couple.

Louis chooses to look for people he knows, holding Harry's hand as to not lose him.

He spots Zayn and grins, tugging Harry with him until they are next to Zayn.

“Hey, Louis!” Zayn smiles, eyes searching for something Louis doesn’t catch on to. 

Louis beams at his friend and gives a small hug, “Hey, Z. Where’s Liam?” 

“Talking with a were couple he found,” Zayn rolls his eyes fondly. Liam had always been interested in the dynamics between relationships but he was also interested in other weres. He mostly hangs out with Zayn’s vampire friends and so it must be enjoyable to connect with someone of his kind.

Louis smiles and nods but is pulled from the conversation, quite literally, when Harry tugs him to his chest.

“ 'M thirsty,” Harry drawls, the rumble of it vibrating against Louis’s back from Harry’s chest.

Louis licks his lips and nods, “I’ll go get us drinks. Do you mind to take care of him, Z?”

Zayn shakes his head with a knowing smirk and Louis detaches himself from Harry, ignoring his pout, and walks to the drinks table. He grabs three mixes, all blood-oriented drinks, and then blances them in his hands. He walks back to Zayn and Harry but sees that they’ve already gained a few people in the group.

“Here you go,” Louis says, giving Zayn one and then Harry one.

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry smiles gently to him and moves closer, more into his space, once again. 

“We were just talking about vampires,” Zayn introduced Louis into the conversation.

“What about them?” Louis asks, eyebrows quirked as he looks to the two newbies. 

One is tall with a mischievous smile and pale, pale skin. His eyes are a startling shade of brown, almost black, and he is skin and bones. Louis doesn’t trust him.

The other is average in height and dark skinned, the tone accenting his pale green eyes. He looks a bit lost but he smiles nonetheless.

“About feeding habits. Jaden says he prefers to drink from his lover,” Zayn says, pointing to the average height boy. 

“What does that mean? How does he do that?” Harry asks, voicing his confusion. 

Louis probably should have eventually told Harry more about his species but Harry never really asked. Louis supposed later that night he would give Harry a proper talk about his species.

“Over there, Danielle is my partner,” Jaden points to a tall girl with bouncy curls and a pretty smile chatting some few feet away.

“But she’s a vampire?” Harry asks, looking the picture of complete confusion.

“Vampires can drink from any source with blood. Animals, humans, weres, angels, vampires, etc. Don’t you know that?” The tall man asks, seeming kind of rude, and Louis sends him a glare.

Harey looks down to Louis, eyebrows furrowed, “Why don’t we do that?”

“I mean, I can start looking for other options for you to drink, if you like? I’ll look into some feeding zoos and-,” Louis is abruptly cut off by Harry, and Louis sees Zayn has started talking to the two guys so they aren’t listening, thankfully, to the next thing Harry says.

“No, I want to drink from you. And, like, you to drink from me, too. I wanna try,” Harry orders, seeming a bit demanding and his fangs grow a bit in his thirst.

Louis blushes, embarrassed, “Well, are you very sure, Harry? Vampire blood doesn’t always taste the best.”

At this point Louis is just desperate to not comply, the idea of drinking from Harry feeling much too sensual. Harry doesn't properly understand the fact that it is usually mates that drink from each other.

“I want to taste you. I know you’ll taste good,” Harry demands, loud enough for the others to hear and laugh at.

“Harry,” Louis replies, hushed, “Usually, two vampires that drink from each other are very close.”

“So you don’t think we’re close?” Harry rips himself from Louis’s gentle hold and glares menacingly.

“What? No, Haz, listen,” Louis objects, reaching for Harry but being pushed away.

“I’m going out to the car. I’ll wait there until we leave,” Harry said, and then spun around. He strode away, too fast for Louis to pull him back and plead with him.

Louis felt like an absolute jerk and wished he could have put his words in a sweeter, more accurate way to get his point across. But now Harry was angry at him and he still had to say goodbye before he could fix this.

So Louis told Zayn goodbye, giving a brief explanation, and then turned to go find the engaged couple.

After around twenty minutes of searching, he finally found Sierra and Anya.

“Hey, I hate to be that guy but I have to go early. Harry needs me and-,” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to us, love. We get it. Just be there for our wedding to make it up to us,” Anya winked and Sierra leaned in, pecking his cheek. Anya did the same and then Louis was rushing out to find Harry.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Harry in the car, straightening himself up to properly apologize and give Harry a talk that has been way too prolonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woowee this is a heavy overdramatic chapter. dont worry, not everything is resolved. ive still got bouts and bouts of problems heading- no, hurdling towards these boys :)
> 
> also, fair warning, there is a bit of smut towards the end but its over the pants stuff guys. if that isnt your cup of tea, skip over it.

It was with a nervous gulp that Louis finally opened the door to his car. He slipped into his leather seat and closed the door behind him, looking over to see Harry.

Harry was rigid in his seat, jaw set and eyes forced determinedly ahead. The cold exterior of his best friend made Louis emit a soft, sad whine and then buckle up.

“We need to talk,” Louis said, but got no response. He sighed and decided they would talk when they got to their home.

The drive was awkward and Louis was itching to hold Harry’s hand over the console like they usually did but he understood Harry didn’t want anything to do with him. The fact hurt more than Louis wished it would.

Finally they parked and Harry was out of the car and in the house before Louis could even get unbuckled. Harry must be really mad if he used his enhanced speed to get away from Louis.

Louis frowned and grabbed the blood from in the back and brought it all inside. He placed it all in the fridge and then wiped his forehead before he built up the courage to go find Harry.

He first went to his own room and checked around, saddened that harry wasn't there. He checked in other rooms and eventually the bathrooms, feeling a bit like he was pushing off the inevitable.

When he knocked, he heard no answer. Trying to open the door proved futile when the knob was apparently locked. So he knocked harder for a while, calling to Harry, and whining when there was no response. He sulked off to his own room eventually, laying down after having stripped to just underwear. Harry would sleep in here tonight, Louis knew, because Harry always slept near Louis.

Louis was wrong, as it turned out, when even hours later he still had no sign of Harry. He fell asleep feeling renewed guilt. 

When Louis wakes up, Harry is still not in his room. Louis sniffs, just to see if maybe Harry had a moment of weakness and was in here before Louis awoke, but just smells his own scent. He feels like crying, if he is to be honest. He had gotten so used to how Harry and he lived, to waking up to see Harry dozing near him in some way and cuddling before bed.

He wipes at his damp eyes sorrowfully and gets out of bed. He slips on one of Harry’s shirts, strewn on his messy floor, and tries to take comfort in the lingering scent as he walks out of his room. He passed Harry’s door to see it still closed.

He’s compelled to knock but he knows Harry doesn't want him right now and will come to Louis on his own terms. Knowing that doesn’t mean it hurts any less.

So Louis sends a text to Niall begging for comfort and is told Niall will be around in an hour. He needs to talk to somebody about this and get some advice because he feels like if Harry just keeps ignoring him, nothing will get resolved. And Louis can’t physically carry on without Harry anymore, not after being attached for so long.

Louis pours himself a glass of blood and takes tender sips, seated at the table. It feels weird to drink at the table, almost lonely. When Harry would be hungry, he would bring a bag for the two to share and insist Louis drank at least half while he spooned him.

The blood brings no comfort and he ends up dumping it out in the end. 

Just as he turns around to walk back up the stairs, Harry walks into the kitchen. He looks as beautiful as ever, curls a little unruly but no sign of any remorse. 

Louis jumps, mouth dropping open a bit. He wants to fix his appearance because he knows his eyes are red rimmed and his hair is sticking up all over the place, not to mention the embarrassing fact he is wearing Harry’s shirt and near nothing else.

“Haz,” Louis breathes, rushing forward to hug his friend, but is shoved off within seconds.

Either the shove is too harsh or Louis is too weak, because he stumbles and hits his back, hard, against the counter corner. He chokes on the shock and feels tears well up in his eyes again.

“I’m not ready to talk,” Harry grits out, grabs a bag, and speeds off.

Louis slides down onto the floor and rubs at his eyes and then his back, which aches from the blow. He wishes he had just let Harry drink from him and be over it.

-

Niall arrives unassuming to his friend’s predicament, just figuring his friend wanted to hang out. He is in for a shock when he finds Louis sitting on the kitchen floor, looking the picture of upset.

“Lou?” Niall asks, but he knows it’s Louis. He helps Louis up and pushes his messy hair from his tearful eyes.

“What happened?” Niall asked, jaw clenching, “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No- well, he did, but not on purpose,” Louis rushes to explain, but it doesn't soothe the blonde.

“Where is he?” Niall bites, eyes narrowing in an angry glare, “I knew I should've kept a better eye on him before letting him loose with you.”

“Niall, no it was my fault. Haz is a saint. I shouldn’t of- I don’t know,” Louis chokes on a sob, lower lip puckering in a pout, “I made him mad and he avoided me and then I just- I was pathetic and I practically threw myself at him and he didn’t want that.”

“What?” Niall asks, confused, “You know what, let’s go to your room and talk about it.”

So they do just that, with Niall leading the way and Louis dragging himself miserably up to his room.

Once Niall has Louis tucked in some blankets and is sitting beside him, Louis finally begins to explain.

“Yesterday, Harry and I went to the engagement party and it was all fine until some vampires started talking about alternate drinking methods. Harry found out about drinking from other vampires and asked why we don’t do that. I said it was a special thing that two people that were very close did together and he got hurt, thinking that I don’t think we’re close. But, you know, typically mates are the only ones who do that! You know that, I know that, and I wanted to tell him but he ran off to the car. So I drove us home and he has been avoiding me since. I get why he’s mad but I just want to explain it all to him before he leaves me,” Louis admits, voice a bit of a whisper towards the end, finally announcing the true reason why he was so wrecked over being ignored.

People leaving you is the norm for immortal creatures. Louis expects it from humans or animals or even mortal creatures. He never usually lets himself get too close to the immortal creatures, either, however, for fear that they will leave. For some reason, he grew too attached too fast to Harry and now he would suffer the consequences when Harry left him, too. 

“But what about you getting hurt?” Niall asked, oddly quiet for his normal talkative self.

“I went to the kitchen to get something to drink and as I was finishing up, Harry came in. I guess he just came in to drink and then go back to his bedroom but I got in the way. I was so surprised that I tried to hug him to keep him from leaving the room before I could explain myself. He shoved me off and I wasn’t expecting it so my back hit the counter. He grabbed some to drink and left before I could even say 'please’.”

“I’m so sorry, Lou, but you don’t need to worry about him leaving you permanently. He is just as attached to you, if not more, as you are to him. He just needs time to recover,” Niall smiles soothingly towards Louis and Louis feels very thankful to have a guardian angel for a friend. Niall is probably working his heavenly powers to send out soothing vibes or whatever it is to get Louis to calm down. Either way, it’s working.

Louis tackles his friend in a hug and lets himself be held, thanking Niall repeatedly, when there is the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

Louis turned to see Harry there, looking angry to an extreme.

“So as soon as I start avoiding you, you replace me with the nearest guy up and willing to take my place?” Harry barks, stepping towards them threateningly. His arms are crossed, biceps bulging, and his jaw is locked.

“Haz, it’s not what you think, Niall was just here to-,” Louis is, once again, cut off. 

“Save it, Louis. I should've known you were fake like this. I’m going to grab some stuff and leave. I’m mature enough to be on my own and I don’t need you to baby me anymore,” Harry says, and then stalked over and snatched up his clothes.

“Hazza, please, listen to me,” Louis pleads, fumbling and stumbling ad he tries to get to Harry before he can leave.

Harry flat out ignores him, not giving any sign he even hears Louis.

Louis takes a step closer and places his hand on Harry's back, trying to turn him around and get his attention.

He succeeds, but not in the way he wants to. Harry flips around so fast Louis can feel his hand get hit by his side.

“Don’t touch me,” Harry growls, but he steps closer to Louis anyways, crowding him against a wall.

“Please, just let me explain. I’ll leave you alone if you hate my explanation. I’ll even help you move out, but please just hear me out,” Louis begs, crying all over again.

Harry’s expression shifts, looking almost worried, but then he is as unreadable as can be all over again, “Fine.”

“Yesterday, when I said that two people that are close typically feed on each other, I meant mates. Vampires mate for their entire immortal lives and when two of them are mated together, they usually feed off of eachother. I know we are close, Haz, and I love how close we are. I just wanted to explain to you the implications of feeding on me before you decided. I didn't want you to fall in love with someone and have to explain you've already fed on some random boy you didn't feel anything for,” Louis rushes to explain, hands up in defense.

The defense is useless, because if Harry ever tried anything Louis knows he would just let it happen. Louis would never hurt Harry and the thought of doing so hurts.

“And what about Niall?” Harry asks, pushing up close to Louis now.

“I called him over because I was so upset that you wouldn’t talk to me and I needed advice. You walked in on us hugging,” Louis admitted, looking up at Harry.

Harry stared at Louis, eyes shading red, “You can leave.”

Louis took that as his cue, ducking to move away from Harry but is pulled back against Harry’s chest before he can get very far.

“Not you. Niall. Niall can leave,” Harry says, and then looks at Niall, flashing his fangs.

“I’m not leaving until I know you’re safe, Lou!” Niall promises, looking pissed.

“You can go, Ni, I’ve got this. I can handle myself,” Louis lies, biting his lip. He actually couldn't, not compared to Harry, but he wouldn't admit that to Niall right now.

“But Lou-,” Niall demands.

“No, Niall, I got this. If I don’t text you by 5 p.m. today, you can bring Z and Liam and everyone you know to help me or whatever,” Louis rolls his eyes and Niall seems to be okay with that, if not a bit reluctant. Niall disappears within seconds and Louis look back up to Harry, who still displays his beautiful fangs proudly.

“Now what?” Louis asks, but Harry doesn’t reply. Not with words, at least, because he then picks Louis up and carries him to the bed, laying him down and then sitting beside him.

“Tell me more about my species,” Harry demands and Louis complies without hesitation.

“Uhm, like I said, we mate for life. We choose the one person we love eternally and mate them. I don’t know if you want to know more about that but you’d probably get it once you’re with someone special. When you love someone, you’ll get a certain itch to do certain things to them or for them and eventually it’ll consume you and you’ll mate them. That’s at least how it was described to me. And, um, you know how your fangs grow and your eyes do that thing? That only happens for three reasons, those being hunger, threat, and arousal, so. And your instincts can take over quite a bit. I’ve noticed them often in you when you try to protect me, even when there are no foreseeable threats. Do you know what I mean?” Louis asks.

Harry nods and his fangs have retracted completely, but his eyes are still a bit dark.

Does Harry see Louis as a threat? Is he hungry? Aroused? Louis ignores that and bites his lip.

“You can feed from anything with blood, like I said. Mates are typically the ones who drink from one another but it’s not that only they can do that. However, once you have drank from someone, their scent will mix with yours forever and will show other vampires that you have drank from another. If you were to drink from someone that vampire knows, they would be able to identify who you drank from pretty easily. And since drinking from another vampire is held so sacred, many won’t date you if they suspect you’ve drank from others as they think you don’t take it seriously. Do you understand why I said no?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head no, shuffling closer. Before Louis can try to explain again, Harry speaks, “No, I don’t understand because I don’t care about what others think, Lou. I want to try it. Can I try it with you?”

Louis flushed and rakes his hand through his hair, “Harry, the feeling of drinking from someone is astounding but if you drink from me, you can't go back. Are you okay with that?”

Harry nods quickly, lowering himself to lay next to, almost on, Louis.

“Okay, I’m fine with that. Don’t blame me in the future when you fall in love and they get mad over this,” Louis huffs.

Harry laughs but Louis doesn’t see what is comical about it. When Louis sends him a questioning look, Harry shakes his head with a smirk.

“Can we do it now?” Harry asks, licking his lips and eyeing Louis hungrily.

“Sure, love. You can drink from basically anywhere on the body but most drink from wrists and necks,” Louis explains.

“Show me,” Harry says, holding out his wrist, and Louis blushes.

“Um, okay,” Louis clears his throat, feeling nervous. He himself had never done this before and it was nerve wracking. He gently took Harry’s wrist and bit down, teeth puncturing the skin, and he sucked. The taste was nothing like he had ever drank and he couldn't help but moan against Harry’s pale skin.

He pulled back abruptly, embarrassed of himself, but Harry guiding him close again.

Louis shifted so his back was against the headboard and Harry moved in front of him, pulling Louis partially on his lap.

Louis lifts his wrist for Harry to take but Harry pushes it away, instead nuzzling over Louis's pulse point. The smaller boy gasps when Harry finally attaches his lips to Louis’s neck.

He sucks for a moment, making Louis whine, but in the next he is biting down and sucking the blood from Louis.

It is extraordinary. The feeling pulses through all of him, makes his mouth water and his eyes threaten to roll back. He doesn’t understand how Harry hadn’t reacted this same way and he bites his lips to keep from crying out.

Louis moans again and gets a growl from Harry. He tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls, tugging and rolling his hips at the pleasure of the bite.

Harry thrusts up to meet his hips and within seconds Louis comes. He tries to rationalize coming so fast, with how many decades it’s been since he got laid and bites being a big kink of his, but he doesn't care much when Harry follows quickly after.

Harry detaches his fangs but doesn't move his head, lapping up blood that had dribbled out and panting.

“Sorry, I don't know what came over me. It was just so..” Louis trails off, still panting a bit too.

Harry lifts his head and nods, removing himself from Louis, “That was so good. My mouth is watering just thinking about that…. Can we do that more often?”

Harry’s expectant eyes on him make up Louis’s mind for him and he nods, breath taken away by that look.

Louis moves to get out of bed, crawling to the edge and slipping off to grab clothes, “I need to, um, shower.”

Louis attempts to hide the wet patch on his underwear but stops doing so when Harry gets up, proudly sporting his own.

“I’ll shower with you,” Harry offers, licking his lips as he takes in Louis’s fucked out look just from coming in his pants. he wonders how good Louis would look when he was truly fucked out.

“Don’t you think we’ve overstepped enough boundaries for friends tonight, Haz?” Louis asks, chuckling nervously.

Harry snaps his eyes back to Louis and looks a bit put off but he nods anyways, “You’re right. Can I at least sleep in your bed with you tonight? I missed you so much last night.”

The desperate tone Harry has makes him nod with a soft smile, “Sure, Haz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah such good feedback !! i love all of your replies and appreciate every single one of you :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa im getting so much good feedback, thank every single one of you like seriously. the song in this chapter referenced can be found on this link  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Vjw92oUduEM  
> in case some of you are incapable of looking it up or something. its a bop, trust me, and a throwback so two in one. its not even in for like two lines or anything, its just a good song.
> 
> anyways, heres my usual spiel on enjoying and yada yada yada :)

As one expected, days after that were incredibly peaceful. They hadn't talked about the Incident, as Louis referred to it as in his head, no matter how many times Harry attempted to get them to talk about it. Something to note was that Louis convinced Harry to at least drag his bed into Louis's room so that he would have somewhere to sleep instead of Louis's chair and they kept drinking from eachother, only once every other day or so. Harry was absolutely addicted to the taste of Louis and made it obvious, even going as far to mumble it to Louis on occasion, especially when he would be dopey after. Louis managed to not jizz his pants every time Harry drank from him and Harry respected the boundaries, though he seemed more restless every day. Louis even managed to remember to call Niall so that he wouldn't be sending his army over to attack Harry, sending a picture of him sitting and flipping off Niall when Niall demanded a pic.

Today was average, excluding the fact that they were going out to the mall to buy more clothes and hang out with Zayn and Liam.

For now, though, Louis was curled up on the couch while Harry was off somewhere else, doing whatever. Louis had called for him but when he received no answer, he just assumed Harry didn't hear him.

After a while, though, Louis got a bit curious. He stood up and stretched before he walked up the stairs and started looking around. Harry was, as expected, not in his bedroom. Harry rarely used his room. In fact, Louis suspected Harry was slowly integrating his clothes into Louis's closet in his room.

Louis walked into his room to find Harry in his closet, putting clothes up.

"Aha! I knew you were putting our clothes together. What kind of domestic plan are you pulling?" Louis accused, smiling playfully at Harry as he walked over.

The joke was made funnier when Harry had the decency to blush and look guilty, hiding something behind his back.

Louis cornered his friend against the wall and reached behind him to pull back a pair of his underwear and a shirt. He looked up, confused, as he lifted them questioningly, "Why?"

"It's not what it looks like! I was just making room in the dresser, Lou," Harry rushed, red as a tomato. Louis laughed brightly at the taller vampire and handed back the clothes before he bent down and picked up more of Harry's clothes from a basket to help out. Harry was quiet afterwards, helping organize the closet and wearing an adorable concentrated expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and he bit his lip.

And, yeah, that a bit new too. Louis was steadily coming to terms with the his tiny, itty bitty, little, tinsy crush on Harry. He was prepared to crush it, as a matter of fact, because he knew Harry would eventually want to venture out in the vampire community and meet new people. But, for now, he would likely be helpless to feeding into his small crush. Oh well, there were worse addictions to feed into.

Louis pulled the underwear Harry still held from his hands, the pair being tight, small black boxers, and then turned to look at his clothes.

He peaked over his shoulder at Harry, giving a sly smile, "Help me pick what to wear today?"

Harry nods eagerly and moves with purpose towards his own lavender jumper. Louis looked confused, figuring Harry was choosing his own outfit first, so Louis then grabbed a pair of black jeans.

Harry plucks the jeans from his hands and passes over one of Louis's white pairs, which he rarely ever wears. There are rips on the knees and they have sewed in cuffs. Louis scrunches up his nose and looks up at Harry.

"Are you sure about these jeans? They make my arse look fat," Louis huffs and Harry smirks.

Harry hands over the lavender colored jumper and clears his throat, "Your ass always looks fat."

Louis pretends to take offense, frowning a bit as he looks up at Harry. He guesses he conveys the mock-hurt too well because Harry looks shocked and blurts to explain himself, "No, I didn't mean it in a bad way, Lou! I like your ass as it is, it's pretty and-"

"Harry," Louis laughs, interrupting Harry before he can embarrass himself further, "I know my ass is fat. It's the only thing I've got going for me when I try to pull."

Harry squints, a bit quieter now but still looking through the closet, "It's not the only thing you've got going for you. Now change into that."

Louis just listens, rolling his eyes. He's not in the mood to argue so he slips off his pajama shirt and pulls on Harry's jumper he insisted Louis wear and then Louis kicks off his pajama shorts. Stepping into the jeans is difficult and he blushes when he struggles into the jeans. He jumps a bit and then buttons the pants before he walks to the mirror.

"I look like a twink!" Louis growls and whips around to Harry.

Harry only laughs at him and shakes his head while he pulls off his own shirt.

"Well, I get to choose for you, then," Louis says and walks past Harry. He grabs a Rolling Stones shirt and hands it to Harry, then grabbing some black skinny jeans.

Harry dresses wordlessly and Louis watches, arms crossed and hip cocked. When Harry is finally dressed, he looks in the mirror and snorts.

"Why this?" Harry asks, fixing his hair.

"It's my way of revenge. Since you made me look like a forty year old sugar daddy's wet dream, i made you look like a teenage girls wet dream," Louis laughs as he pushes his way infront of Harry to fix his hair for him.

"I'd rather be your wet dream," Harry winks, teasing Louis. Sometimes Louis wonders if Harry has genuinely caught on to his feelings and, if he has, is he purposely toying with him?

"Pfft, whatever," Louis rolls his eyes and turns towards the mirror to do last minute checks on himself. Harry is behind him, making silly faces in the mirror until Louis giggles and flips him off.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis, ducking his head to drag his fangs over Louis's pulse point to make him shiver, "Can I drink before we go?"

"Are you looking to sport a boner while we shop?" Louis scoffs, turning to look up at Harry. Harry shrugs, nonchalant, and seems to be thinking over the question.

"We shouldn't. You fed on me yesterday, just drink some from the bags in the fridge," Louis says, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

Harry pouts and mumbles something about the blood not being good enough, but Louis doesn't pay much attention.

Finally, they are leaving the house. They arrive at the mall at 3 and wait for Liam and Zayn to get there, which proves rather boring. Harry keeps insisting on a quick drink in the bathrooms ("Wow, that's romantic, Haz.") and Louis keeps whining about it being cold outside ("I can warm you up.." "Don't say it." "....in the bathroom?") And by the time Liam and Zayn have arrived, Louis has already given Harry a hit in the balls for dirty talk.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Liam asks, walking up to them with his jacket pulled up to cover his neck from the chilly wind.

"He's sulking because I won't let him with drink from me today," Louis rolled his eyes.

"Are you worried about being caught? Just do it in the bathroom or something?" Liam says, seeming confused, and Harry lights up.

"See, Liam gets it!" Harry says, sounding the most excited Louis has ever hesrd from him before. It's pretty cute.

"You let him drink from you already? I didn't even know you guys were together," Zayn says, looking surprised. Zayn knew Louis was waiting for the person he wanted to mate with to drink from another but Louis thinks living with Harry has changed him a bit. His inner self says that he feels like Harry could be that person but he combats it with pessimistic thoughts to drown it out.

"We aren't together. He just likes what I taste like and I don't mind," Louis shrugs, looking away to not see Zayn's prying gaze. Zayn is for sure confused now but Louis doesn't really care, "Anyway, let's go inside and shop."

So they do and, luckily, Louis doesn't get to be alone with Zayn to be questioned. He hopes he can avoid a talk for a while. He doesn't think he's ready to announce out loud how attracted to Harry he is. They go to many different shops, in the end, and buy tons of clothes. Louis gets some more soft pajama shorts and Harry insists on getting a cute pair of Princess Peach underwear for Louis, with Louis's money, of course.

When Louis starts feeling dead on his feet from the amount of walking, Harry slips an arm around his waist and supports him, making Louis smile softly. He thinks it might just be an excuse to touch Louis in an acceptable way appropriate to the setting, considering Harry is an extremely touchy person, but he is thankful nonetheless.

They continue talking until they start going on about what they've been up to for the past few days.

"Lou, Zayn and I never see you anymore," Liam pouted at Louis, making Louis feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, guys. Harry is a handful lately. We could hang more, if you truly like?" Louis asked, flicking his hair away from his eyes and handing his bag to Harry when Harry stretches his hand to take it.

"Let's go clubbing," Zayn says, voice abrupt, but the words making Louis's stomach swoop nervously.

Louis gulps and reminds Zayn, "Remember last time we went clubbing? You and Zayn went off to make ut somewhere and I got felt up by some dude?"

The instance resonated in his head and even though Zayn passed it off as harmless, Louis didn't see it is such. He had felt rather dirty that night, even if the man had only managed to touch all over his chest. 

"It'll be different this time! You've got Harry," Zayn smiled at his friend, urging him off with his eyes.

Louis looked up at Harry, who looked to be a bit angry from what Louis could tell, "Would you mind sticking by me for the night when we go? I know it's kind of boring to babysit me but I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Harry nods quickly, to assure Louis he is all in, and gives Louis's shoulder a gentle squeeze to show he empathizes.

"Fine. Let's drop this stuff off in our cars and then we can go," Louis says and Zayn cheers before they leave the mall.

Louis is less nervous for a while until they finally get to the club, where it is getting darker out and the line is just a few dozen.

They wait in line for a while, Harry wrapped around Louis in the meantime to keep Louis warm. Zayn gives him an odd look, the type that says 'We need to talk later', but Louis ignores it in favor of savoring Harry's warmth.

They make it in in 30 minutes and go inside, choosing the least sticky booth they can find (which isn't that much less than the others) and they sit. Liam starts drinking and Harry eventually turns to Louis, looking curious.

"Can vampires drink alcohol and get drunk?" Harry asked, and Louis smiled.

"Yes, we can. Truthfully, we can eat and drink anything humans can eat and drink but it serves no purpose for us because we get our nutrients from blood. That's why I only stock my fridge with it. You can drink but I won't so that we make it safe home tonight."

Harry grinned and ordered drinks for himself, downing a shot and then sipping at a mix afterwards.

Louis watches as Zayn and Liam get up to dance and sees them disappear into the crowd.

He waits until Harry has finished all the drinks he ordered, which doesn't take long since Harry has no idea how to savor a drink, and then Harry turns to Louis.

"I want to dance with you, Lou," Harry smiles, slurring a bit already.

"Lightweight," Louis mumbles fondly and then gives Harry a gentle push, speaking up so Harry can hear him, "Lead the way, Haz."

"I like when you call me that," Harry admits, dopey smile and all, and then he stands and pulls Louis towards him.

They walk to the dance floor and Harry pulls some dorky dance moves that make Louis laugh before Harry takes Louis's hands and tries to slow dance with him.

Which wouldn't be so weird if Jumpin' Jumpin' by Destiny's Child wasn't playing, which, no matter how classic it was, was not a slow dance type of song.

Louis follows Harry's lead anyways, trying not to laugh as he figures it would hurt Harry's feelings, until they are abruptly bumped into and Louis is shoved a bit.

Louis straightens and turns to see who had done it, spotting three giggling drunk girls. He can't blame them much, or at least he wasn't going to until one saunters up shyly to Harry and shamelessly flirts right infront of Louis.

Like, yes, Louis does know that he isn't actually with Harry, as in, in a relationship, but Louis has mad feelings for Harry and he gets jealous within seconds.

"Did you come here alone?" She asks coyly, twirling a finger in her hair and biting her bottom lip. She flutters her lashes and Louis thinks he could be sick.

"No, my friend, he- Louis, he came with me. Where's Louis?" Harry says, obviously drunk off his arse as he stumbles through an eight word sentence. He spins to see Louis and pulls him back close.

"Oh, that's nice. I guess one of my friends could take him off your hands," She says, like it's a chore, and waves over one of the girls to, Louis supposes, take Louis away from Harry.

Louis doesn't want to let it get that far and, thankfully, Harry doesn't seem to either. He tugs Louis into his chest and noses over the top of his head. He growls out, making eye contact with the girl warningly, "Lou is mine."

"I think he's gay, Kel," The friend says to the girl.

"Let me see," The girl says, rolling her eyes in annoyance, and then she directs her whole attention to Harry, completely ignoring Louis, "You can come back to my place and we can mess around, if you're interested?"

Louis speaks before Harry can, eyes shading red and fangs growing, "Back the fuck off, hun. He's mine. That's your warning."

She almost yells at the sight of Louis's fangs and eyes, her friend practically dragging her away.

"I'm Lou's," Harry echoes, seemingly oblivious. Harry then spins Louis around to look at him, smirking smugly and holding Louis's chin, "I've never seen you with your fangs like this.. You're so pretty Lou."

Louis blushes and pushes away Harry's wandering hands, "Want to leave?"

Harry nods, licking his lips and not removing his eyes from Louis. That intense look always gets to Louis and he desperately wants to know if Harry really thinks he is pretty or if it's just Drunk Harry speaking. Either way, Louis pays his tab and leaves with Harry, like he always does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might not post tom as i want to do my best to refresh myself so my chapters dont get redundant. if i do, consider it like a new years present or something haha. stay safe !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been ten long years...
> 
> no, but really, i know it is a short chapter but it is something ! ive got two other chapters written that i have to edit and finish the second one but they are both around 2500 words each. sorry this one is short but it's a nice filler !!
> 
> as always, enjoy !

They arrive home pretty fast, barring the fact that Harry is extremely slow when drunk. When they finally get to the door, Louis has to push away Harry many times before he can get his keys from his pockets. Harry is a touchy drunk, it seems.

Louis manages to open the door but that is about it because Harry is sucking on his neck as soon as they step inside. 

“Haz, please. You can feed in the morning,” Louis huffs, stepping away from Harry and kicking off his shoes while he goes.

“Wanna feed now,” Harry drawls, voice like honey in the way it drags on, slow and sweet. Louis would drop to his knees if Harry continued talking to him like that.

“No,” Louis says, trying to show his decision is final, while he goes upstairs and unbuttons the white pants Harry gave him. It’s a hassle but when he finally does, he sighs in relief.

Harry is already in bed, clothes off and without a care as he cuddles up to Louis’s pillow.

Louis walks over, still wearing the lavender colored jumper, and slides into bed. At this point, he doesn’t care if Harry sleeps in the same bed as him. The only thing he worries about is waking up with morning wood and being mocked for it.

But right now, Louis is tired and embarrassed. He wished he would have reacted differently towards the girl when she tried to get to Harry. He should’ve backed off. Harry might have been interested in the girl.

Louis’s heart sinks at that but he ignores it in favor of pulling the blanket up and settling into bed. Within seconds, he has Harry’s arms on him, like he expected he would.

It’s quiet while Louis is dragged to Harry’s chest and it’s quiet when Harry peppers kisses over his exposed shoulder but it certainly doesn't feel quiet with his heart beating like it is at the touch and how sensual and intimate everything feels like this.

Harry hadn’t slept in the same bed with Louis yet, which was the one thing Louis never gave Harry when he asked, and it was mostly because he knew he would react like this. It just felt so domestic and sweet being taken care of like this and Louis lets out a shaky sigh when Harry finishes kissing over his shoulder.

“Night, Haz,” Louis says, voice quiet just for Harry to hear.

“Night, Lou,” Harry speaks, and Louis thinks that will be the end of it, until Harry continues, “Love you.”

He murmurs it into Louis’s ear, like it’s a secret, and his lips brush over Louis’s ear making him flush from head to toe. He has to force himself to think of gross things not to get a hard on when Harry just slumps closer, relaxing onto Louis’s back, and Louis can feel every bit of him through their clothes.

So it’s safe to say it’s hard for Louis to fall asleep that night. When he finally does, he knows it’s been a while since Harry fell asleep.

 

Going to sleep being held by someone you like in a romantic way is hard, but waking up to it is much harder.

Firstly, Louis knows the thing poking into his back is a cock, but that cock is attached to Harry, and that makes his own situation worse.

Not to mention that Harry isn't even awake, doesn’t even realize what he is causing for Louis, and Louis can’t do anything about this.

So Louis does what a sane, decent person would do and tries to move away, having to struggle out of Harry’s arms.

He stands, pulls his underwear up tighter and fixes his shirt once he has let go. He feels proud of himself for getting away safely and without waking Harry up.

Except he apparently woke Harry because Harry growls and moves lightning quick, wrapping an arm around louis’s waist and yanking him onto the bed in his arms like Louis is nothing.

“Morning,” Louis manages to squeak when he catches his breath, turning to look at Harry and gauge his expression.

Harry has furrowed brows and his eyes are shaded red. He looks tired and Louis stifles a laugh when he realizes why.

“Got a hangover, baby?” Louis asks, voice sugar-sweet as he attempts to pull himself from Harry’s arms once again.

It doesn’t work but Harry manages to crack a small smile at his best friend.

“Yeah. Wanna drink,” Harry says and Louis immediately tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck. The sleeve of his sweater falls off his shoulder when he does and Harry’s eyes get all the redder. Louis wonders what Harry is thinking not for the first time.

But his thoughts are put to halt when Harry is suddenly at his neck, drinking like his life depends on it, which, yeah, it does, but still. Harry always drinks slow, to savor it or something. It’s different today.

Louis moans so loudly at the feeling he has to cover his mouth to keep from doing it again, keening and grinding backwards.

Harry doesn’t slow, actually gets more aggressive, and drags one hand lower over his stomach, the other hand on Louis’s chest.

And then, when Louis thinks he’s going to come just from being drank from, Harry stops and pulls away.

Louis is still panting, pushing his hair back, and Harry is leaning back against the headboard and looking at Louis with hooded eyes, Louis sees when he turns around.

“Intense,” Louis manages to choke out, and it seems to fit the situation even if it isn't even a sentence.

Harry nods and licks his lips, eyeing Louis hungrily.  
Louis needs a way to get out of this because if he keeps sitting here he will jump Harry’s bones with the way he is being looked at. 

“The mail!” Louis shouts abruptly when the idea for an excuse comes to him, scaring Harry, and then he elaborates, “I, um, need to get the mail.”

Louis gets up and leaves without giving Harry the chance to say anything.

He doesn’t need to, he finds out, when Harry is following him anyways. They walk out of the house, probably both a right mess. 

Louis definitely is sporting a stiffy in just his jumper and his underwear and Harry is only wearing underwear. He thanks himself for living in a more rural area.

Louis grabs the mail and turns around, almost bumping into Harry, and then they both go inside.

After they get inside, Harry spits out some dumb excuse to shower and bolts away and Louis busies himself with the mail. He ignores bills and others, finding an envelope with cute embroidery and a cursive 'Louis’ written on it. He is naturally curious, wondering what the letter is for and he opens it.

Inside is a letter with a collage of pictures of Anya and Sierra together on the front, smiling cheesily at each-other in each one. Louis wants to scoff, really, because why do they get to be happily in love? He is totally not jealous.

He flips it over and finds on the back a standard note about ‘RSVP’ing to their wedding and the date. He also sees he is allowed to bring a plus one, though he must let them know who, and what he is supposed to wear.  
He finds himself rather excited to note it will happen just two weeks from then and clips the picture to his fridge to remind himself to later RSVP.

Until then, he is going to relax on his couch.

So he does, relaxing for hours while Harry does whatever, until he gets a text from Zayn.

Z: Come over

There is no elaboration, no exact time, just two words, and Louis is immediately made nervous.

He gets up and goes to grab some clothes before he goes to the bathroom, opening the door to call to Harry, “I’m going to Zayn’s! I’ll be back soon!”

Harry’s reply is rushed and strangled, the shower making his answer sound weird, “A-alright! See ya later, Lou!”

“Bye, love you,” Louis calls again, and closes the door before be pulls on pants, a jacket, and shoes, and then makes his way to Zayn’s.

He hopes what Zayn needs is not to talk about what Louis thinks Zayn wants to talk about. He’s not stupid enough to assume it will be something good, considering all of the looks he had gotten from Zayn when they went out the day before and the blunt message. But he still holds a tiny hope that Zayn will be nice about the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, once again, i am super thankful for all of the feedback !


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this chapter is a bit different and i plan to post part two pretty soon after this one is posted. have fun reading !

So it turned out Louis was worried for good reason.

He had been nervous as he got into his car and drove to Zayn’s, but not overly so. There was no reason to be anxious over this. He was just going to chill with his friend, probably, and maybe Zayn wasn’t going to ask him about what Louis worried about.

He knocked on the door, was greeted by Liam, and everything was chill as he sat down on the couch and denied a drink from Liam. Liam gave him a look and walked out, going to go tell Zayn Louis was there.

He had finally relaxed a bit when Zayn came in, face an alarming blocked off expression. Louis had no idea what was happening.

“Hey, Zaynie,” Louis called, smiling a little up at his friend who took a seat on the couch with him.

“Loui, cut the shit, we both know why you’re here,” Zayn rolled his eyes, smiling a little at his friend as he accepted the drink placed in his palm by Liam.

“What do you mean, Z?” Louis asked, pulling his knees up to his chest on the couch and looking at his fingers. He splays them over his knees, biting his lip.

“I’m not messing around, Lou, I don't have th patience for that. I'm worried about you. We need to talk about you and Harry,” Zayn says, more so demands, and leans forward in his seat. Louis feels his stomach swoop at those words and his cheeks heat.

Louis gives in. No amount of annoying nicknames is going to prolong this, “Okay, fine, what about?”

“Hm, what about? Ah, I don’t know, maybe an appropriate question would be what is with you guys? Or maybe, how do you feel about him? Also valid, why did you let him drink from you?” Zayn asks, words venomous.

Louis shrinks back in on himself at the biting words and Zayn softens, looking worried for his friend, and reaches out to take Louis’s hand.

“Okay, just listen, Lou,” Zayn says, getting Louis’s attention, “I’m just worried about you. You don’t hang out with us very often ever since Harry has stuck around and don’t you think it’s about time for him to move on into the real world? I was just letting this all happen because I didn’t see the harm and then we met up with you guys to go shopping and we found out he drank from you and vice versa. And I know you like him but you were saving that for someone very special, like a mate, and I know that because you used to babble and rant about wanting to just be in love with someone and be mates and drink together. And now, you’re just letting any guy come up and drink from you?”

Louis is still silent, feeling ashamed for his choices He knew he should have stopped Harry, obviously, but it was so hard to do so. The first time Harry drank from him, Louis couldn’t resist the temptation and just let Harry have at it. He knows he should feel worse about it, but he really only feels guilty because Zayn makes jt seem like he should.

Zayn speaks up again, obviously picking up that Louis wasn’t going to respond, “And Harry. Did you even tell him what the intent behind drinking from someone is? Does he know that mates do that?”

“Of course he knows, I’m not taking fucking advantage of him, Zayn,” Louis snaps, eyes shading red in offense.

“I just wasn’t certain, Lou!” Zayn explains, but Louis is still tense, “You need to make him go out into the real world and live his life before he does anything drastic like mate you. He is practically a baby here and has no idea what he is getting into. He has no idea what it would be like to mate you.”

“Because being mated with me would be so terrible,” Louis says, more to himself, but Zayn hears.

“Lou, he’s been a vampire for only a month or so. How is he supposed to know if he is in love with you or not?” Zayn asked, arms crossing.

“I never said he was in love with me or even wanted to mate me,” Louis says, trying to defend himself and Harry. He feels rather under fire here and he is about one more rude comment away from just leaving.

Zayn quirks a brow, “He acts like he wants to mate, Lou. Don't act oblivious, we both know that when he is cuddling up to you or when he gets protective of you in public. We both recognize these signs.”

Louis doesn’t respond, anger simmering close to the surface. He just wants to go home and cuddle Harry.

“Did you ever think that maybe Harry only drank from you because you’re the only person he is allowed to get close to? You treat him like a child, Lou, literally. At the engagement party, you had me watch him like he was a toddler. I think he is fine to move on. I know it’s not what you want to hear because you are lonely and got attached but it’s what he needs,” Zayn admits, tone soft but words hitting Louis like a ton of bricks.

Tears brim over his eyes within seconds as the realization hits him like bricks. He couldn’t believe himself. He couldn't believe he let himself get so close to Harry in such a vulnerable state. Harry only stuck around because Louis was all he knew and Louis wasn’t letting him go anywhere. Louis is the problem.

He struggles to stand up quickly and then he is rushing to leave, struggling with the knob of the door. He hears Zayn calling for him in the living room. Louis leaves before Zayn can catch up and make him feel worse.

Louis ends up finally turning the knob, getting in his car and slamming the door. He drives off without his seatbelt on so as to get away from Zayn faster.

Where is he going? Louis doesn’t know. His eyes are blurry with tears and he’s driving kinda recklessly. He has enough sense to know he shouldn’t drive for long for fear of a wreck but he has nowhere to go.

He can’t go to Harry, he would feel too guilty and Harry would know he was upset and badger it out of him, and when he did he would leave Louis for being such a manipulative, pathetic dick. 

He can’t go to Liam, because Liam will obviously take Zayn’s side because he is his husband.

That only leaves Niall, who Louis feels too bad with burdening so much lately, so Louis thinks harder.

Finally, he realizes what he wants to do.

It’s a long drive, but Louis is okay with that. He stops for gas, wipes his tears, sniffles, and then starts the five hour drive to his mum’s grave.

Back when she had been alive, centuries ago, she was incredibly supportive of her son. All she had ever wanted was for her son to be happy and fall in love. When he had told her how he liked boys, she had been shocked and then accepting, which was odd for the time but he was thankful. She died of tuberculosis eventually but she had been lovely even in the end. 

Now, he needed to be near her more than ever, and this was the only way he could. 

It took ages to drive there but it gave him time to think about the situation.

When Louis goes back, he needs to let Harry know his options and to be supportive for him. He needs to push Harry away so Louis won’t be as hurt when Harry leaves and he needs to sort himself out. No more late night cuddles, no more drinking from each other, none of that, no matter how much it made his heart constrict at the thought.

He sorted himself out and arrived in only four hours due to lack of traffic and parked his car outside of the old cemetery.

He stalks in, always feeling a little creeped out by the scene but still somehow comforted by his mother.

He walks past the gravestones, some new and some old, but mostly old gravestones.

He arrives at his mother's, which was a stone with no writing on it anymore after years and years of weathering.

He had tried to keep it up and pretty for as long as possible but it was no use. He made a note to get a new one soon and replace it.

He blinked away those thoughts and sat down afterwards, tangling his fingers in the grass and leaning forward.

He spends most of the time there, quiet and crying, but eventually speaks up and whispers his problems and how much he misses her.

He doesn’t know how long it takes for him to calm down but when he does, he feels incredibly tired and comforted.

He drags himself up, walks to his car, and falls asleep in there with the doors locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, i in no way hate zayn or think he acts like this irl. but, for the sake of this story, he does act this way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, last chapter for today ! ill try and write another one soon but this bad boy is like 3000 words, which might not seem like a lot but is. i ended up rewriting this chapter three times because i was not hapoy with it. this is definitely not my favorite chapter but its the best out of the ones i rewrote. enjoy !

Loud dinging wakes him up and Louis sits up, stretching and immediately wincing at the stiffness of his body from sleeping in the car. He opens his eyes, rubs at them, and then looks for the source of the dinging.

It’s not hard to find, as it turns out, because it is his phone alerting him of a phone call.

Just as he reaches to answer it, the call is pronounced dead and he picks it up to see around a hundred missed messages from Zayn and just as many from Niall and Liam.

He wipes his face and clicks onto Niall’s first.

Ireland: Lou, what happened?  
Are you okay?  
Where are you?  
Louis, seriously.  
Harry is freaking out.  
Zayn says he is sorry, please Louis.  
LOUIS  
WHERE  
ARE   
YOU

And the messages just go on, all very similar, some in more detail. He goes to Zayn’s and sees around the same as well as tons of apologies and emojis and then he goes to Liam to just see missed phone call after missed phone call.

Speaking of, his phone lights with another call and he picks it up immediately.

“I don't kno- Lou! He picked up, guys!” Liam interrupts himself, seemingly not expecting Louis to answer, and goes back to talking to him, “Louis, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Li, I-” Louis is cut off by a roaring and a crash, as well as Liam yelling, and then there is someone else on the line.

“Louis?” A gruff voice asks, tone gravelly and almost a growl.

“Harry?” Louis asks, confused by the commotion happening in the background.

“Baby, where are you? I need you, tell me where you are and I’ll come get you,” Harry promises, voice desperate and Louis can tell he is probably clutching his phone tight.

“Calm down, Haz, I’ll start driving back now, love,” Louis says, holding the phone in the opposite hand as he starts the car and then holds it between his shoulder and ear as he pulls out of the dirt parking lot and starts the drive back.

“You left me,” Harry says, sounding hurt, and Louis is getting increasingly worried about what is happening in the background.

“I’m sorry, love, I-I didn’t mean to worry you. What’s happening over there?” Louis asks, turning on his turn signal as he joins the highway.

It takes Harry a minute to respond but when he does, he sounds a bit calmer, “I sort of.. hurt Liam trying to answer the call. Zayn is cleaning up Liam’s cuts. Niall is next to me.”

“Hi, Louis,” Niall says, on cue, and Louis bites his lip to keep from smiling. It’s a sad smile, really, because he feels guilty for ever making all of his friends worried like this. 

“Hi, Niall. Is everyone alright?” Louis asks, voice gentle as he drives.

“Other than being stressed, everyone is good. Where are you, Lou?”

“A bit of ways away. I should be there in a few hours though. I love you, boys, i’ll see you then.”

He hangs up before there is a response and continues on the drive, occasionally getting a text from one of them and having to reassure them that he will be there soon.

He takes his time, though, because he knows he will have to deal with Zayn when he gets back and tell Harry that he is free to go out and mingle or whatever he wants.

 

It takes him five hours and forty-six minutes to get there and as soon as he pulls up, Harry is at his door. He can’t even bring it in himself to scold Harry of the dangers of moving in front of a car, Zayn’s words about Louis treating Harry like a child ringing in his head.  
He shuts off the car and unbuckles, opening the door after and instantly being enveloped in a hug. Harry nuzzles at his neck, over the spot he loves to bite, and gives Louis a good squeeze.

“I missed you, Lou, don't ever leave like that again,” Harry orders, voice rough, and Louis smiles sadly as Harry continues to hold him.

“Okay, I won’t. Are the others here?” Louis asked, finally being let go from Harry. Harry only lets go so that he can inspect Louis, making sure he is alright.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, Liam is inside and Niall and Zayn went out to get some food for Liam and I, because I drank all of the blood waiting for you. None of it tastes as good as you, Lou,” Harry promises, lifting a hand to tilt Louis’s chin up to see his neck properly. Louis sees why Zayn would think Harry wanted to mate with the way Harry inspected Louis, trying to see if he is hurt, but Louis knows it’s just Harry being the way he is. He’s a caring guy.

“I know, Haz, I understand. I’m sorry for worrying you. I need to talk to you about something, though-”

Liam runs out at just the right moment to cut Louis off, picking Louis up in a hug and stealing him away which invokes a growl from Harry.

“Louis! Where were you?” Liam asks, hugging him tight and then letting go.

“I just wanted to be alone for a bit,” Louis admits, shy and looking away as he rubs his arm. He isn't embarrassed to have gone to his mother’s grave but he knows he would have to explain why. He’s too tired to expose himself.

“Oh, Lou,” Liam sympathizes, placing a hand on his back, and Harry takes that moment to step closer and tug Louis into his chest.

Liam seems to recognize that Louis doesn’t want to talk about it because he moves on.

“This one was having a fit when he found out you were gone. He tore apart your living room in the process and threw quite a few punches to get to you on the phone,” Liam says, gesturing to Harry, and making Louis look up at Harry who at least looks a little bashful and guilty.

Louis reaches up and pushes some hair away from the taller male’s face, laughing when Harry playfully bites his finger.

Just then, Zayn pulls up with Niall, who jumps out before the car has even stopped.

“Lou! Where were you?” Niall asks, running up to his friend.

“He just needed some alone time,” Liam explains for him and Louis is really thankful for his friend sometimes. Then liam turns, looking to Zayn, who got out of the car once it was parked and made his way over.

“What made you go there?” Niall asked, eyebrows raised and looking a bit hurt. Louis knew why and felt guilty for not telling Niall beforehand instead.

“I had a realization,” Louis says, just as Zayn walks up.  
Before anyone can ask further, Louis offers up his place to eat at and everyone brings in the food.

Louis almost winces when he sees the state his living room is in because of Harry’s rage. He knows he will be the one cleaning that up later. So they go to eat in the dining room instead of on the couch.

They set out the food and blood and Louis takes a seat at his dining table, Harry immediately taking the seat beside him and scooting closer. Niall takes the other seat to his side and then Liam and Zayn take two of the remaining chairs beside each other. 

Everyone drinks except Harry, and Louis has to ask why.

“Saving my hunger for you. Want to drink from you later,” Harry admits, sliding a possessive hand onto Louis’s thigh.

Louis manages a forced smile, wishing he could just tell Harry that he wasn’t going to get a drink and move on with it.

He ignores Zayn all throughout the meal and when it is done, he tells everyone to leave because he is tired. He moans so much about the crick in his neck from sleeping restlessly in the car that finally, Niall poofs away and Zayn drives with Liam back to their place. However, before they leave, Niall says they will be back later to check up on Louis and talk.

“I could give you a massage to help, Lou? I’ve been told I’m great with my hands,” Harry drawls, almost seductively, and Louis feels hot from the insinuation but jealous that others have had the chance to do so.

“Maybe later, Haz,” Louis says, sitting down on the couch and watching as Harry sat right beside him, “Look, we need to talk.”

“Is it about your 'realization’?” Harry asks curiously, already leaning into Louis.

“Yeah, listen, Haz..” Louis trails off, adjusting how he was seated and then avoiding Harry’s eyes, trying not to cry already. Fuck, he is such a weak vampire.

“Zayn invited me over yesterday and talked some sense into me. He made me realize that I’m not being fair to you here. I treat you like a toddler and don’t let you go anywhere because I don't trust that it will be safe. I’ve been helicopter parenting you ever since you got here and it's not fair to you. And Zayn also brought up the drinking thing that we do, and really got me thinking that you only drink from me because I’m the only person you are ever around since you have changed. And he’s right! I've been keeping you here, not even suggesting you leave, and you are mature enough to handle yourself and yet I cling, once again, to anybody who shows the slightest interest in me. If you want to leave, you can. If you want to stay, you can. If you want to stay but still go out and mingle, you can. You are free to do whatever you want, Haz,” Louis rants on, sniffling in between as he tries to hold in tears, failing halfway through as he delves into his insecurities.

He doesn’t want Harry to go but he recognizes how selfish of a thought that is. Harry deserves to see the world and meet other people even if Louis is hurt in the end by it. He shouldn’t have to settle for someone like Louis.

“No,” Harry says, voice gruff and Louis looks up, confused.

“No?”

“No, as in, I’m not going to leave. Zayn is full of shit, Lou. I’m staying here of my own free will. If I wanted to leave, I would have already. I can easily overpower you, Lou, we both know that. I stay here because I love you and I love drinking with you and I love being with you. Have I not made that obvious enough already?” Harry asks, crawling closer and caging Louis in on the armrest.

“No, Harry, listen-” Louis insists, trying to show Harry how much he is missing out on.

“No, you listen. I know what I’m doing and I like what I’m doing. That’s the end of that. You are so lovely Lou. I don’t think you understand it, or can even comprehend. When I first saw you, I instantly thought you were the cutest thing I had ever seen and I was growling with want. And then to have you take care of me was so great. But I want to take care of you now.”

Louis quirks a brow in confusion, opening his mouth to voice his confusion when Harry beats him to it.

“Can I take care of you?” Harry asks, voice softer now and eyes piercing Louis’s.

Louis doesn't know what he means by that. He doesn't know if he means sexually or just feeding him or something? He doesn’t know, but he nods, liking the idea of being taken care of.

“Good boy,” Harry praises, and Louis almost preens at the endearment, “Now sit up.”

Harry gets off of him and waits as Louis rearranges himself, unsure and still peering up at Harry curiously.   
Harry picks him up once he is sat up and carries him all the way up the stairs (a feat Louis is impressed by) and into their shared bedroom.

“What are you planning to do?” Louis asks when he is placed gently on the bed. He watches Harry walk into the closet and back out a moment later with clothes and even still as Harry crosses to the bathroom.

“Giving you a bath. We’ll clean you off all the way and then I’ll take you in here and massage your neck and shoulders. And then we’ll fall asleep watching a movie. Sound good, baby?” Harry asks from in the bathroom, starting the water.

Louis gapes for a moment, shocked by that. He hasn't ever been.. taken care of like that. Or at all, really. Not when the person gets nothing out of it, like Harry is. He wonders what makes Harry want to take care of Louis and if he has some sort of ulterior motive for a second before deciding Harry would never do that.

Still, he forgets to respond, mind whirling with these actions, and he found himself fighting hard not to swoon at his best friend. How could someone expect to not be able to fall in love with someone as sweet as harry?

Harry poked his head out of the entrance and looked at Louis, “Lou?”

Louis startles from his thoughts and sends Harry a small smile, nodding his head and standing up. He walks into the bathroom, where Harry has already stripped, and watches the water fill up.

Harry turns abruptly to Louis and reaches out for him. Louis, of course, falls into his arms, biting his lip.

“I’m going to take these clothes off you and then we’ll get into the tub, yeah?” Harry asks, voice as slow as usual but soft now, coaxing almost.

Louis nods, stepping out of the embrace and watching as Harry tugs the shirt up over his head and tosses it into the hamper. He then kneels down, tugging off Louis’s pants and then his underwear.

Louis blushes, feeling on display as Harry stands up. He had never voluntarily gotten naked in front of Harry so to do so was weird. 

When Harry notices the blush, he smirks, “None of that. This is innocent. Get in the tub with me.”  
Harry slides into the tub, with his back against the end, and looks up at Louis expectantly.

Louis stands, unsure of himself, and moves to sit on the opposite side of his small tub, but Harry wraps a hand around his thigh and points him in front of him.  
Louis slips into the tub, back pressed against Harry’s chest, and sighs as the warm water instantly relaxes him.

Harry pulls Louis even closer, so all of him is pressed flush against Harry. Louis makes a small, happy noise and tips his head back onto Harry's shoulder. Harry seems happy with that because he growled possessively, tilting his head down and sucking marks on to his shoulder and neck.

After a second of that, because Louis loves it too much to stop it immediately, Louis finally speaks up, “I thought we were washing up, Haz?”

“We are,” Harry grumbles against his skin, teasingly biting him there and then sitting up to grab the soap.  
Louis rubs softly over the bite after, waiting for Harry patiently as he pours his vanilla scented body soap onto a wash rag and then lathers it up.

Then Harry takes to it, sliding the rag over his chest first and then up and over his shoulders.

The slide is gentle and Louis’s eyes shut after a while, just feeling as Harry washes up.

And all too soon, the rag is being pulled away. He emits a soft whine in protest but Harry shushes him, “Can’t have you falling asleep in the tub, love.”

Louis nods and sits up, feeling cold on his back as soon as it isn't pressed against Harry, but waits for Harry to rinse him.

When they are done, they get out of the tub and dry off together and Louis feels merciful enough to pretend he doesn’t notice Harry’s boner.

Louis pulls on the underwear but then is halted by Harry when he reaches for the shirt.

“It’ll be easier for me to give you a massage if you don’t wear a shirt,” Harry points out, and Louis nods and waits for Harry to dress.

Harry only tugs on some briefs, which is more than he usually wears to bed, and they both walk to the bed.

Harry slides so his back is leaning against the headboard and Louis sits in his lap just like he had in the tub. Harry then turns on the television and they both decide on a random show. 

After that, Harry starts massaging his shoulders and it’s really heaven. Louis has no worries, even though he should. Truthfully, he should have told Harry no in the first place, should have insisted further on Harry going out, but he is selfish.

Harry’s hands, pressed onto him and rubbing gently, with just enough pressure to release the tension, on his shoulders has him in pure bliss. He almost forgets about everything after it goes on for a love while and only remembers when he almost falls asleep.

He sits up, turning his head and giving a soft, chaste kiss to Harry’s cheek, “Thank you for taking care of me, Hazza. I feel so comfortable with you.”

Harry’s chest rumbles, pleased, and he stops massaging to dip down and return the kiss onto Louis’s cheek.

“It’s my pleasure,” Harry says, and Louis turns his head, looking into Harry’s eyes, whose lids are heavy as he leans in closer.

It’s almost perfect, both of them leaning in and Louis’s eyes sliding closed. It feels like a scene from a movie, up until they hear a slam and Niall calling out for them.  
Louis groans and Harry sighs, slumping forward and kissing his neck sweetly.

Just a minute later, Niall bursts open the door and then yells, looking horrified.

“What?” Louis snaps, sitting up. He was thoroughly annoyed to have been interrupted but also sort of relieved. It would make it so much easier when later he would have to tell Harry to go.

Niall raises his hands to cover his eyes, “What are you guys even doing?”

“Helping Louis relax. It’s innocent,” Harry grinds out, sort of repeating his earlier statement as he rolls his eyes.

“Nothing’s innocent between you two,” Niall huffs, dropping his hands and walking forward.

Louis gets up and pushes the blanket off of him, stepping off of the bed, “When will Zayn and Liam be here?”

“They’re already here, just downstairs. We played rock, paper, scissors to see who was the unfortunate soul who had to come bring you two down. I am that unfortunate soul,” Niall frowns, crossing his arms.

Louis nods and goes to grab some clothes to cover up, throwing on them and then bringing some for Harry, who is still sitting.

“Get dressed, love. I’ll meet you downstairs,” Louis offers him a smile and Harry returns it, looking fond as he reaches for the clothes.

Louis turns and walks with Niall down the stairs, where Zayn is sitting on his torn up couch with Liam.

Zayn stands upon Louis’s entrance and gestures towards the stairs, “I’m going to use the bathroom.”

Louis nods, waving him off. He knows Zayn is likely just avoiding him because he feels guilty or angry with him. Either way, Louis doesn’t care. Even if Zayn is right, Louis doesn’t have to be happy about it.

They sit and start chatting about Niall’s clients, Niall giving them the juicy details about the people he guards. It’s all very fun up until there is a loud yell heard upstairs.

Louis runs upstairs immediately, slightly behind Liam who is worried for his mate.

What they are greeted with when they arrive is not a pretty sight and Louis feels the instant that Liam grows enraged.

So much for a relaxed night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh once again, thank you so much for the feedback, i love your comments :)
> 
> also, i believe a spanish translation of this is being made on wattpad so if that is easier for some of you to read, let me know ! infinite thanks to @almatomlinson29 on wattpad for that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, lovelies ! these next few chapters will seem short but i will be posting them often so that makes up for that, right ? ive changed the way the plot was headed, i think, for the better and thank you for commenting !

As soon as Harry lunges at Zayn, Liam rushes Harry and pushes him to the side. Zayn nose is bleeding and his cheek looks swollen but he looks fine, though dazed, which us a bit worrying.

Harry’s fangs have elongated and his eyes are more red than Louis had ever seen the. Louis is instantly worried. Harry is strong, there is no doubt about that, but Louis doesn’t know how well he would do in a fight against Liam.

So Louis does a dumb impulsive thing and jumps in, trying to separate the two, and ends up getting hit by Liam and then Harry, both of them pulling back once they realize Louis had jumped in the way.

The hit from Liam leaves his cheek throbbing and Harry does just about as much, having swiped and left a scratch over his neck.

He reaches up and taps the blood dripping from him and then looks at the two, suddenly angry.

“What is going on?” Louis asks, voice more weak than he had intended it to be.

“I’m so sorry, Louis, I didn’t mean to-” Liam apologizes profusely, rushing closer, but Harry blocks him off defensively. He gives Liam a threatening look, caging Louis protectively in his arms.

“Could you please, just, leave, Liam?” Louis asks, and Liam is silent for a second before he rushes to pick up Zayn, leaving quickly.

Niall is still there, someone Louis had forgotten about in between being attacked, and he is just as shocked, mouth gaping, “Lou.”

Louis shakes his head, waving him off, “Go, Niall.”  
And Niall does just that, poofing away.

Louis pulls himself away from Harry and stomps into the bathroom, rifling through the cabinets for some sort of band aid big enough to cover the slash across his neck and shoulders.

Harry follows, of course, and normally Louis would be fine with that but Harry has really irritated him with his actions in just the past thirty minutes. He attacked one of his closest friends, even if he and Zayn are in a rough patch, and he then attacked Louis instead of listening to reason and calming down before he hurt somebody else.

“Louis, I’m so sorry,” Harry apologizes, stepping in the bathroom close to Louis, looking nervous, and for good reason.

“I know, Haz,” Louis sighs,, rolling his eyes as he dabs a rag over the blood.

“No, really, I am so sorry, Lou,” Harry insists, placing his hand on the small of Louis’s back and trying to take the rag to help.

“I know, Harry,” Louis repeats, tone a bit colder at this point. He knows Harry is apologetic and that Liam is too but he is bleeding and Zayn is hurt and Harry won't just leave him alone for a second.

“I can help, Lou, I’ll clean this up, I’ll take care of you, I promise, I-”

“Harry, I get it, okay? Just leave me alone,” Louis bites, sending Harry a cold look, and almost instantly regrets it when Harry looks crushed right after.

In the next second, Harry is gone, the only sign he was even there is the lingering warmth of his touch on Louis’s back.

Louis let’s himself cry when the pain sinks in more and cleans himself up, watching his skin heal. Vampires could heal faster than the average human and recover within a day from average broken bones and such but weaker vampires weren’t able to do it as fast. Louis figures if Harry had a scratch similar, he would heal within ten minutes. It’s looking like it'll take Louis 30.  
Louis wipes the blood away one last time and then takes off his shirt, stained at this point and toss it carelessly into the hamper.

He drags himself up the stairs, head low and dried tears on his cheeks. He feels bad for many reasons, but most of them being that he even let this happen. It’s his fault that Zayn was attacked, that he himself was attacked, and that Harry is up in his room, upset.  
When he finally reaches his room, he doesn't know what he expected but it wasn't this.

On his bed is Harry, curled around Louis’s pillow, pretending to sleep.

“Haz,” Louis starts off, voice raspy, and Harry instantly turns to him, tears tracked down his face.

“Oh, love,” Louis exhales, rushing over and taking Harry’s face in his hands, “What’s wrong?”

Harry sits up, opening his legs and pulling him between them, “I’m so sorry, Lou, you don’t understand.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asks, eyes locked on the tears on Harry's cheeks and trying to wipe them away, but every second there’s more. He feels heartbroken for leaving Harry off like this 

“Zayn was just- He was saying all this shit and he wouldn't listen when I told him to shut up and I snapped when he said something and-” Harry’s breaths are coming quick and his eyes filling all over again so Louis pulls his head into his chest, petting his hair.

“What did he say to make you so mad?” Louis asks, voice soft and light like a feather.

“He said we shouldn't be together- That I wanna mate you and then I’ll leave you because I don’t get what I’m doing to you,” Harry says, voice wobbly as he digs his face into Louis’s bare chest.

“He said I was gonna hurt you in the end, and myself, and that I need to learn to live on my own,” Harry says, voice harsher now, and then he pulls away to look Louis in the eye.

“I would never hurt you on purpose, Louis, tonight was an accident. I-I feel so bad for that, I just want to kiss it away. Let me kiss it away?” Harry begs, and Louis brushes his thumb under his eye to wipe away a tear.

“I’ll be fine, Haz. I think… I think we need to talk in the morning but tonight, let’s just be together, yeah? Cherish this -us-, together, just for tonight?” Louis asks, feeling everything was too final, but Harry didn’t seem to understand that. Louis knew what he would have to do tomorrow but tonight, he would cuddle into his boy's arms and fall sleep with him. 

Harry nods, smiling for the first time in what seems like ages, and then leans forward and kisses Louis, right on the lips.

It is just a peck, the smallest of kisses he has ever had before in his centuries long of a life, and yet it’s the best one yet. Harry’s lips are a little chapped but pressed against Louis’s feel just right. He feels warm after, and they don’t mention it, but Louis licks his lips and wonders what the intent behind it was even as they cuddle up together, as Harry’s breathes go slower, as the room begins to light from the sun rising outside. Louis keeps thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the feedback and keep an eye out for new chapters if youre interested ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter of the night ! expect more soon, keep your eyes on your emails, and enjoy loves !

When Harry starts to stir, Louis pretends to still be asleep for awhile until he feels a hand slide up his arm and poke at his cheek until he cracks a small smile and peers up at Harry, who is still sleep soft and cheeky.

His eyes are crinkled a bit and his dimples are popping, full force, as he looks at Louis fondly, and Louis wishes he could wake up to that every morning but something has settled like a rock in his stomach, sunk there and nestled, that tells him he won't get that and doesn't deserve that.

His lips parts without his consent, remembering what Harry’s lips felt like on his own.

Louis wants to reach up and have a repeat of last night but he needs to put a stop to this before it hurts the two of them worse.

Louis sits up abruptly, looking away and dropping his smile, “Harry, we need to have a serious talk about this stuff and what happened last night.”

Harry sees the change in demeanor and drops his own smile, sitting up and inching ever closer. Always itching to close the distance between the two. How is Louis supposed to start?

When Louis gets no response, he inhales and then talks, “We need to cut this off where it’s at and take a break from each other, um, I think. You can stay here if you want or I can set it up so that you stay somewhere else but.. I’m not being fair to you. You deserve someone better, who didn’t practically prey on you as soon as you came into their sight.”

He remembers when he would relish in Harry’s gaze being on him, unable to stop himself from denying himself the delightful attention. Now, he wishes Harry would look away.

Louis gulps and then continues, avoiding Harry’s eyes that burn into his profile, “I’m not saying it’s forever. I think we can still be friends, but you need to socialize and find friends outside of just me."

“You’re not my friend, Louis,” Harry huffs out a dry laugh, “I thought I made that obvious last night when I kissed you. I want more from you. You’ve been my best friend through all of this and I want you to be my best friend for the rest of my life. I want to be your boyfriend- maybe even your mate.”

Louis sucks in a breath, mind racing with thoughts on what it would be like to just let this happen- to let them mate and spend years together.

Curled up on the sofa, swaddled in blankets or maybe being the only things keeping eachother warm, or maybe drinking together and going out and-

Louis shakes his head. It would be heaven, for a few years, but then Harry would realize what a mistake it was. He would go out, one day, and meet someone. A girl, a boy, neither or both, and the regret would hit him like a truck. From then on, it would all be forced.

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” Louis mumbles, pulling away. He needs to put distance between them. He can’t be this close and keep saying no. He’ll cave.

“I know what I’m saying, Lou,” That determined tone sets into his voice and Louis fiddles with the blanket instead of looking up.

“No, you don’t , Haz-”

“Stop treating me like a fucking child! I know what I’m saying- what I’m begging of you, and I know it’s crazy when we haven’t known each other for a full year, but I don't even care. I know I love you,” Harry bursts, voice rising, and making Louis flinch away.

“Well, I-.. I don’t feel the same way,” Louis lies, because it’s the only way to make it right here and wake Harry up, and he straightens his shoulders defiantly.

“You’re lying,” Harry barks out a laugh, delayed as he processes the statement.

“No, I’m not, Harry. I don’t love you, and quite frankly, I think you should go,” Louis lies again, forcing his voice to sound more confident and failing.

“Louis, you don’t think I don't know that you wank to me in the shower? Or that you love it when I drink from you? Or how you love when I press up against you in any way possible? You want it all just as much. You’re lying,” Harry says, voice more bitter now as he tries to convince Louis.

“I don’t love you,” Louis speaks, sounding pained, and he finally forces himself to look up at Harry and meet eyes. His own eyes are leaking now and he tries to wipe them away, furiously, and that makes up Harry’s mind for him.

“Fine. You don’t love me? Good. It’s better that way, anyway. Can’t believe I convinced myself I loved you,” Harry snorts condescendingly and walks to the closet, grabbing clothes and tossing them out.

Louis stays silent, tears having stopped rolling, and he watches, somehow unfeeling.

“I knew I was lying to myself. How could I have genuinely loved someone like you?” Harry growls, slamming a door against a wall in the closet.

Louis knows Harry is probably just saying whatever he can to hurt Louis back but Louis’s heart doesn’t recognize it. He grips the blanket in his fist now, knuckles turning white and staring down.

It hasn't really set in yet, he guesses, because he doesn't feel anything when Harry packs his clothes. Doesn't feel anything when Harry leaves the room. Doesn't feel anything when the front door slams and Harey is gone, presumably for forever.

Louis sits up in bed, gazing at a stray shirt Harry left behind for what feels like ages. 

It’s really a blur after, Louis just trying to understand what just happened and sitting there. Half of him wishes Harry will come stomping back in and laugh like it was a joke, swaddling Louis in his arms and kissing him softly until there are no more tears. The other half of him knows he doesn't deserve something as good as that. He asked him for this, he pushed Harry away. Louis is the one to blame, why does he hope Harry will come back?

At some point, Louis guesses he fell asleep because he wakes up and it’s dark outside.

He checks to see if he dreamed it all but Harry’s clothes are still gone and his eyes are still sore.

It’s later, four days later, actually, when Niall calls and asks if he is alright, that Louis really crashes.

He hangs up quickly, spitting out some half ass excuse about being tired, and then collapses onto his bed.

He sniffs, trying to rid the tears, but just gets a noseful of Harry’s scent, and that just makes it worse, doesn’t it?

He sobs for ages, wondering how he got so attached to someone in just two months of time when he had never done it like this before with anyone else. It was two months, he should be able to act like it was nothing because it was nothing, he tries convincing himself, and he’s centuries old. He’s lived literal hundreds of years but one man he knew for two months makes him feel broken.

So Louis holes himself up in his place, ignoring calls but sending text messages to make it seem like there is nothing to worry about.

He spends time separating Harry’s leftover stuff from his own and places all of Harry’s stuff in his old room, for some reason, some part of him feeling like Harry might just come back sometime still.

He knows, rationally, that Harry will never come back, but when he is sobbing so hard that he can't breath and burying his face in Harry’s clothes, it feels better to think 'Yeah, he’ll come back’.

He’s in one of those moods right now, plucking a pair of Harry’s sweats off the floor in the name of taking them to Harry’s room, when he sees a necklace Louis bought him fall out.

It’s just a ruddy necklace from one of the times they went shopping but remembering the time they bought it makes his knees buckle as he grasps the pair of pants to his chest.

He feels pathetic, really, but he knows Zayn was right. There’s no amount if arguing that could make Louis convinced that he was doing a terrible job of helping Harry.

So Louis tosses the pants away, hearing the necklace fly off somewhere else too, and takes a shower for the first time since Harry left.

He ignores the small intrusive thought that keeps wanting to remind him of how he had bathed with Harry there last, and washes up, dries off, and passes out on the bed.

When he finally leaves his place, it is a month later and only because he ran out of blood and needed more. He already wasn’t drinking enough as it was, he didn’t need to be starving.

He puts on actual clothes, pushes his hair away from his face, and drives to his dealer, where he gets the blood and drives away.

At first, he thinks of just going home to wallow and repeat what he has been doing, but he decides to go to see Zayn and Liam instead, maybe try and apologize for what he did.

So he pulls into the drive and turns off his car, sparing a look into his mirror and wincing before he gets out. He looks changed, in a bad way, and he doesn't like it.

Louis walks up to the front door and knocks, waiting just a second before the door is opened by Liam.

Liam looks normal, tan skin and hulking man all the same, but he frowns a bit when he sees Louis.

“Louis?” Liam asks, brow quirking as he looks down at him.

It hit Louis that he shouldn't be here a bit too late and takes a step back, almost falling off the porch in the process, and he apologizes, “Sorry, I just.. nevermind. Shouldn't have come here.”

“No, Louis, you’re welcome in you just look so…” Liam trails off and doesn't seem like he is going to finish the sentence, “Come in.”

So Louis walks in and keeps his shoes on, in case he needs to leave quick, and walks with Liam to the kitchen.

Liam offers some tea, and then realizes and smiles apologetically, ”Blood?”

Louis shakes his head, not feeling hungry in the slightest, and Liam nods. They sit together at the island and it’s awkward for a minute before Louis speaks up.

“Is Zayn doing good?” Louis asks, fiddling with his fingers.

“Yeah, he’s here, actually. Could I call him down?” Liam asks, shifting nervously.

Louis nods and Liam calls for his mate, who meets them down there within seconds.

“What is it, love? Oh, Louis, hi,” Zayn peers at Louis, that worry and pity taking over his face, and part of Louis wants to lunge at him just for giving Louis a slap of realization a month ago.

Zayn gets to have his mate, Liam, and be happily unconcerned about being alone forever. He doesn't have to worry if the person he loves is out somewhere, hurt, or if they are doing better without him.

Louis forced a smile, brushing those thoughts away, “Hi, Zayn. It’s been a while, yeah? I just really wanted to drop by and say sorry for what happened a month ago. I didn’t mean for anything like that to happen and it’s taken care of now.”

“Oh, Lou, it’s fine. Come talk with me, yeah? Li, give us some time?” Zayn says, reaching for Louis and leading him out of the room before Liam can even agrees.

They walk up the stairs and into Zayn's room, where Zayn seats Louis in his bed and sits beside him.

“Are you alright, Lou? You look.. thin and different,” Zayn says, looking worriedly at his friend.

“Um, well, I’m good, really,” Louis lies, feeling embarrassed about what happened the last time they were together.

“Are you sure?” Zayn asks, and there is something so not-judgemental about his gaze that makes Louis crack.

“Harry left me,” Louis sniffs, and then rethinks his words, the next sentence coming out bitter and resentful, “Well, more like I pushed him until he left. I told him what you said and lied and said I didn’t love him and he’s been… he’s been gone for a month now and I don’t know where he is or if he’s okay or-” Louis cuts himself off, hiccuping through his tears, and when did he start crying?

The next thing he knows, he’s in Zayn’s arms and Zayn coos, rubbing his back.

“You took my advice and he left?” Zayn asks, voice soft.

“Yes and- and I lied to him and now he’s gone, Z. I’ve got nobody,” Louis hiccups, pressing his palms to his eyes and pulling his knees to his chest.

“You’ve got me and Liam, Lou, you know that. And Niall,” Zayn reassures and Louis shakes his head before his sentence is even finished, “And I’m sure Harry is fine.”

“How could you know that? He’s not okay, I know it, I-”  
“I just know, Lou. He’s doing fine,” Zayn pushes, voice stern and secretive, and that really should've given Louis a clue but he just rants on anyways.

“No one’s ever going to- to want me, Z. And I don’t think I even mind because all I want is him and Harry’s gone and is never coming back. Even if I wanted to bring him back, I wouldn’t know where to start. He doesn’t have a phone, didn't leave me a letter to contact or- or anything, really,” Louis babbles, voice cracking and hot tears falling.

“You don’t need him, honey, anyone would be lucky to have you. You just thought you loved him because you had shut yourself in and off from people for so long that once he came around, you were ready to be open for anyone.”

Louis bites his lip, unsure, and admits, “I’m going to be alone forever.”

“No, you won’t, hon-”

“You don’t know that! You have Liam, and he’ll be around forever! You have him and he’s a sure thing, but me? I’ve got no one! You think any vampire is going to want someone like me- I’m practically half empty spoiled milk here. I’m old, and I’ve already been drank from. No one wants that,” Louis wrestles himself free.  
Zayn smacks his cheek before Louis can babble on more, cheek stinging after, and Louis closes his mouth, staring up at him.

“You will be fine,” Zayn insists, and for some reason, it is reassuring. 

Louis nods, mouth parted. He isn’t sure if Zayn is right, about any of that, but he’ll pretend so he doesn’t get slapped again.

Louis spends the night there upon Zayn’s insistence, cuddled in the middle of a Zayn-Liam sandwich and can’t manage to sleep when his mind insists he should ask why Zayn seemed so sure before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so thankful for all of you, and especially for those who are so interactive and post their ideas and thoughts on the chapters. keep it up, and thank you !


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter and this one is lengthier than the last few so enjoy, loves !!

It’s three months later and Louis is tired of crying into pillows. He is done with feeling pathetic, he wants to be empowered. He rifles through his thoughts, looking for something to do, and eventually decides upon an idea.

That takes him to rifling through other things, like his closet, until he finds his tightest pair of skinny jeans and his scoop neck tank.

He showers, prepares himself, dresses up, and when it's all said and done, he barely recognizes himself.

He hadn't gone out much in the past few months, mostly sticking to staying at home in sweats and barely showering. When he did go out, it was only ever for more blood, and still in lazy clothes.

So it's a shock to see him in regular clothes and it takes a few minutes of studying himself before he actually leaves the bathroom and heads towards the door.

He calls Niall, tells him to meet him at a bar, and then heads out. Tonight would be Louis’s night.

He gets there and immediately sees Niall, jogging over to where he was chatting with strangers, and then hugs Niall. It’s awkward for a moment, Louis for sure out of his element, but then Niall cracks a joke and everything is right again.

Niall laughs, loud and bright, and Louis’s chest aches from missing his friend. It’s easy to forget about his problems with the blonde being around.

They go inside together and seat themselves at the bar, ordering beers.

“So, Lou, what’s the occasion?” Niall asks, looking suspicious as he takes a gulp of his beer.

“Nothing, really, I was just tired of moping and mourning. I wanted to do something new and I figured who better to do it with than you? I’ve missed you and we haven't talked much since Harry le- Since a few months ago,” Louis cuts himself off, taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m proud of you, Lou, and I think I want to tell you something,” Niall says, a bit nervous, but Louis doesn't pick up on it.

“Don’t tell me if it’s something sad, I don't want to be down tonight, I want to get down,” Louis smirks, feeling cheekier, and Niall cracks a small smile.

“Ah, nevermind, I forgot what it was. Cheers to you, Lou!” Niall says, lifting his drink, and Louis laughs and cheers with him.

They manage to down three more beers together before they are properly tipsy and mocking the bartender, who doesn't seem too hurt, actually chipping in and joking with him.

“Your uniform makes you look like a gay cowboy,” Louis giggles, slouching forward, and the guy squawks in defense.

“These are my regular clothes!” He laughs, and wow he has a cute laugh.

“You have a cute laugh,” Louis thinks aloud, smiling afterwards, and Niall laughs at him and nudges him.  
“Well you can hear more of it if you call me sometime,” He winks, jotting down his number on a napkin and sliding it over.

Louis takes it and smiles back, though he can't help but think that that pick up line was weak, even in his drunken state.

“Wait for me, I get off at 2,” He beams, and Louis tips an imaginary cowboy hat at him for some reason as the guy walks off to take someone’s order.

“You’re into that?” Niall asks, amused as he leans back, somehow, in his bar stool, and milks his fifth beer.

“Nah,” Louis says, topping back his drink and chugging it.

 

This guy’s hands are everywhere, sliding up his chest, over his legs, into his hair. What was his name again? Louis forgot after the seventh beer.

“Lemme fuck your mouth,” He says, coming out a bit questioning, while he unbuttons his shirt.

Louis nods, eyes closed, and gets shoved against the bathroom stall within seconds. He opens his eyes for that, looking up when he is shoved on his knees, and he parts his lips obediently.

This wasn’t what Louis had intended to happen, believe him, at the beginning of the night. Even just thirty minutes ago, when Niall had gone off to flirt with some chick, Louis had not expected this. But the gay cowboy had insisted, and who was Louis to deny?

He sucks and he slurps and let’s his mouth get fucked even when he wants this guy to just get off, just leave him be, just let him go.

The guy comes without warning Louis and he is forced to swallow, choking a bit, and then the guy is tucking his cock away and zipping his pants.

Louis looks up with glassy eyes as the guy smirks, winks, and tells him to call him for some more 'fun’ later.

Yeah, what fun, Louis thinks, as he wipes his mouth. At least the guy didn't offer to suck him off because then Louis would have to explain why he wasn't hard and that would get complicated.

He stands up, on wobbly knees, and then walks out with puffy lips and watery eyes.

Why is he crying again? 

Niall finds him an hour later in a booth and Louis doesn't know what he had been doing but he doesn't care. He just nods meekly when Niall asks if he wants him to drive him home and they head back.

Louis doesn't explain himself but he says 'yes’ to letting Niall sleep over.

Louis let’s Niall be the big spoon and they fall asleep on the couch together watching Law and Order reruns. It’s sad that it’s the best night he’s had in months.

 

Louis spends months on end mostly out of his house, whether it be at Zayn’s or it be at a club. He likes filling his time with temporary friends, meeting people and then saying goodbye within a day. It makes him feel better.

He has also found a lot of time to spend with Niall, who sometimes joins him to clubs or goes over to his house where they watch television and gab about Zayn and Liam.

He knows Niall is hiding something when he visits and looks startled before he spits out a lame excuse and runs off. It repeats over and over and Louis never asks but he knows Niall probably has a girlfriend or something, someone who he is running to, and it makes Louis feel guilty for keeping him there.

But tonight, he is taking up all of his dearest friend’s time at the club.

Louis is dressing up in some casually sexy clothes and heading out to a club to meet up with Niall, Zayn, and Liam at a club.

At first, when Louis had told them of how much time he spends at clubs, they had all been skeptical about it being healthy. But he had gone on to say that he hadn’t had sex with anyone and he was only just making friends. It was a means of wasting time. And when they understood that, they all agreed on going out together.

He wouldn’t spend any time flirting lately, not after that one time at the bar with weird cowboy guy. It wasn’t his thing.

Tonight is spent at a club called Le Flux, a special night club specifically for vampires and human feeders, and Louis is excited to finally see all of his friends together in one place.

He fixes his appearance, still trying to make up for his lost weight but having troubles lately, and then slides on some shoes.

They decided to meet there so Louis calls a cab so that he could drink that night without worrying about his car or driving.

He arrives an hour later, getting in within a few minutes, and then he is in.

The interior is very vampire-esque, with red leather and black walls, and he could almost see it being some cliche approach. He confirms his suspicions when he sees the menu has blood based drink titles, all meant to be puns.

Louis finds a seat in a booth and texts the others, finding out Zayn and Liam are only ten minutes away and Niall will be an hour late.

When Zayn and Liam arrive, he hugs them both and they do a round of shots together. He cringes at the taste but enjoys the burn that settles deep in his stomach.

They immediately start talking about random things, like the new dog Liam and Zayn bought who is the cutest thing, and then switching topics to the cute guy sitting at the bar that keeps glancing back at the table.

They settle on arguing about who mystery guy is ogling when Niall arrives.

They go silent, not because Niall arrived, but because of who he brought with.

There stands Harry, hair looking freshly cut and still very the same as he had been a long while ago. Louis isn't ready for something like this. His lips part, wanting to ask 'how’? How had Niall found him? How can Louis just sit here and not reach out like he itches to do? How can Harry give him such a cold look? Nothing can make him look away.

Except for the accessory he carries, which just so happens to be a short brunette girl that clings to him like her life depends on it.

“Hey, guys! I brought Haz and his new girlfriend, Lizzie, with,” Niall grins, seating himself beside Louis, but Louis is still gaping a bit. Since when does Niall call Harry 'Haz’? That was Louis’s nickname for him.

Harry seats himself beside Zayn and then brings the girl onto his lap, a bit quiet and avoiding Louis’s eyes.   
Zayn starts talking with Harry and the girl and Louis nudges Niall, voice quiet, “Where did you find him?”

“Well, Lou, i’ve been meaning to tell you this but I was a bit afraid of how you would react..” Niall trails off and Louis sets him with a glare.

“I’ve been rooming with Harry ever since you guys broke off whatever you had. He came to me the night you guys split and was desperate, Lou, I had to help,” Niall defends himself when he sees louis's betrayed expression, “And he’s like, my best friend now and I figured we were all past what happened. He has a girlfriend and you go to the club every weekend to flirt with cute lads all the time. I just sort of, figured it was alright at this point.”

“Every weekend?” Harry asks, seemingly having been listening.

“Not every weekend,” Louis finds himself blurting, mind still reeling. He felt hurt, really, above all the other feelings at the moment, knowing that Niall had hid this from him this whole time. 

And still, Harry is still a magnet for Louis. Louis wants- needs to reach across and hold his hand or do something, to try and see if he is real. He can’t stand to see him there after so long apart and not do something, but it's how it is.

“How did you and Lizzie meet?” Liam asks, trying to divert the conversation from the awkward silence it had landed in.

“We met at this cute little bakery. Haz and Ni were getting some muffins and I bumped into them. Knocked their muffins clear off! It was such a cute meet, I offered to pay for them but Harry shrugged it off. I gave him my phone number instead of money to pay and we’ve been chatting since,” Lizzie rushes to explain, turning to give Harry’s nose a loving tap.  
Is everybody stealing Louis’s nickname now?”

Everyone raves on how cute it is and Niall nudges Louis into saying, “How cute.”

Of course, it came out bitter, but the conversation had moved on so it didn't matter.

A drink is placed on their table a moment later, garnering everyone's confused attention, and a waitress winks at Louis, “Free from an admirer.”  
She sashays away with a tray tucked under her arm and Louis raises his eyebrows, taking the tall cocktail and taking a small sip while he blushes.

He glances up at the man at the bar from before for some reason and receives a smirk and a cheeky wink. 

Oh.

The drink was probably from him, then, and Louis smiles back, a little hesitantly.

The man has soft blonde hair in a curly quiff and he pulls it off, in a weird way. He’s got a strong jaw, twinkling brown eyes, and dimples. Dimples.

Louis’s attention jerks to Harry, who is brooding in his seat, jaw ticking and eyes stormy. Louis diverts his attention away from the dark look.

“Let’s go dance, Hazza,” Lizzie purrs and stands up, raising a hand and backing away, curling her finger to show she wants him. She sends Louis a look he doesn’t know how to decipher, and he thinks he imagined it a moment later when her eyes are back on Harry within seconds, expression loving.

Harry stands reluctantly and then goes to her, getting lost in the crowd within seconds.

Louis lets out a well needed exhale and feels Zayn and Liam’s worried eyes on him.

“What?” Louis asks, crossing his arms self consciously.

“Nothing,” Liam and Zayn say in unison, and then it’s silent. They avoid his gaze.

“We should go dance, too,” Zayn says, and then they get up and go, leaving Niall and Louis alone.

“I’m sorry, Lou, I thought you were over this,” Niall apologizes, rubbing his shoulder.

“It’s fine, Niall, I’m good. I don’t even care,” Louis snorts, lying.

“You sure?” Niall asks, eyes seeking for any sadness, but Louis nods and beams at his friend.

“I’m just peachy, Ni. It’s great finding out that my ex- that Harry went and moved on so quick to you and that he's got Lizzie. Love finding out that one of my best friends didn't even bother to tell me about any of this. Love knowing everyone took my nickname. Just fucking peachy,” Louis growls sarcastically. He knows he is being petty and pathetic but it's just one of those nights. He sets down his drink and then nudges Niall, brooding, “Gotta take a piss, budge up.”

Louis gets up and walks to the bathroom after asking where it is and arrives within seconds.

There’s no one in there, thankfully, and he places his hands on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

His cheekbones are more prominent now, he thinks, as he gazes at his pale complexion. His eyes, still blue, but angrier and sorrowful. He lets out a shaky breath, dropping his head below his shoulders. Niall never thought to even let Louis know when he knew that Louis was sobbing on his floor this whole time, worrying over Harry.

He’s silent, torn between thinking of excuses to leave and sticking it out with mystery bar guy, and then Harry bursts into the room.

Louis stutters, trying to think of something to say, when Harry turns and locks the bathroom door and then marches himself up to Louis.

What’s he going to do? Will he hit him? Yell at him? Tell him to-

Harry ropes Louis into his arms and noses at his neck, licking his lips and sniffing.

“Haz-” Louis clears his throat, “Harry?”

“Shut up,” Harry growls, sniffing more and giving an experimental nip at his throat.

Louis gasps, wanting to hit Harry because they can't be doing this. Harry has a girlfriend now. It’s been months since they last saw each other. Harry moved on.

But apparently not really. 

“Harry,” Louis says again, but is shushed by another growl.

“Shut up, Louis, and just let me have this,” Harry orders, and Louis goes pliant in his arms, just letting whatever is happening, happen. Speaking of, what is happening?

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, voice soft, and he reaches up and tangles his fingers in Harry’s shorter hair, scratching a bit to hear that lovely purr Harry makes when he does it.

He hears it and smiles sadly before Harry responds, “Wanted to know if you had drank from someone else.”

Louis hurts at the thought, heart aching, and yet somehow the words burn in his veins and light a fire on his tongue. If Harry was ever really worried about something like that, he would come find him. Still, “I would never.”

“I didn’t either,” Harry says, pulling back and tilting his chin up. Louis leans up and sniffs, smelling only himself and Harry, and smiles a little. A small silver lining.

They stay there, feeling warm in each other's arms, when Louis knows he has to ruin it, “So, uh, Lizzie, huh?”

It’s a dumb sentence, but Harry recoils like Louis hit him.

“I have to go,” Harry blurts, and then he is gone.

Louis locks the door behind him and crumbles, right there in the bathroom. He ignores when people bang on the door, asking to use it, until he can calm himself down enough. He doesn't even know why he cried, but he did, and he hates himself for it.

How did he not realize that, all this time, Harry had been with Niall? Zayn had been so weird when he reassured Louis he was alright, and Niall always running off made sense now. Was Zayn in on it too? Did Harry even know how much Louis had missed him?

Did anyone tell Harry about how pathetically Louis had shut himself off?

He leaves, passing by a line of people who all send him glares, and he walks out of the club.

His phone buzzes a total of three times with texts from his friends but he doesn't care, just calls a cab and waits until he gets home. It’ll be the first night in two weeks (a new record) that he’ll cry himself to himself to sleep and he brings a bottle of wine with him to bed that night. It could be worse. He could be Lizzie. Sweet, innocent Lizzie, who probably had no idea anything had even happened between Louis and Harry, and who probably still doesn't know.

He pops the cork off to that thought and chugs the bitter wine down for a few gulps before stopping with a loud 'pop’. He drinks the rest of the bottle by himself that night and the last thing he remembers is giggling drunkenly over the events of the night, hiccuping and sending a drunk message to Zayn about being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you and comment your thoughts !


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the end notes if you want me to clear up the last chapter. this chapter is just a filler and i promise more action will come in the next chapter. you might even be introduced to a certain cowboy properly for once wink wink. anywho, enjoy and thnx for the feedback xx

Louis wakes up with a splitting headache and turns over, head hitting cold glass, and whining afterwards.

He blinks and squints at the intrusive light that hits his eyes before he looks to the empty wine bottle that hit his head, little red droplets having spilled out of it and onto his bed, staining his sheets.

That wouldn’t be the first time, he thinks bitterly to himself, or even his last.

He sits up and groans, placing his hand to his head and getting out of bed by himself, walking down the stairs and glaring at everything. Why did he drink so much?

He drinks a bit of blood and feels a little better but mostly just tired as he walks back up the stairs, getting back in bed. It’s a day for just laying in.

Except he has got a few missed texts and they're from Liam, asking him to come over.

Louis texts back a 'why?’ in response and gets a few more texts in return, all summarizing to Zayn wanting to talk and Niall wanting to give Louis closure.

He knows what Niall means by 'closure’ and he is not into it. He would rather suffer another headache than have to deal with Harry again.

'No’, he texts back, and Liam sends him some sad emojis and a 'please?’. It’s not enough for Louis, who is about to turn his phone off, when Liam says that it would mean a lot to him.

Louis texts 'omw’ after that and takes a shower.

Louis knocks on the door and waits for what feels like forever before Niall is already opening the door and beaming at Louis, beckoning him in.

They chat as they walk through the house and Niall leads them outside to the outdoor pool, considering it’s warm enough for the pool, and they sit at one of the tables with umbrellas over it.

Liam comes out with snacks and Zayn comes out with drinks, Harry following behind with a mix of the two, and they place them down in front of everyone at their seats.

Harry takes the seat across from Louis and Louis stares hard at his glass instead, holding it in his hand delicately and swirling the blood inside.

“So,” Liam says, and Louis echoes it with his own 'so’.

“Let’s just cut to the chase, yeah? You two were very close for a while, even drank from each other, and then suddenly you were separated. You saw each other for the first time in months yesterday. How do you feel?” Niall asks, leaning his elbows on the table and waiting, and in comes no response.

“Harry, I’m sure you’re fine considering you have Lizzie, right?” Zayn asks, looking at Harry intently, and Harry shrugs, toying with a napkin.

“And you, Louis, haven’t you been around meeting new people? Dating a bit?” Liam asks.

“Er, i mean, I’ve been meeting people but not really dating around. I don’t know why everyone is equating going to clubs as 'dating around’ but whatever,” Louis shrugs and Liam looks a bit sheepish.

“I’m sorry, I was just going off of what Niall said,” Liam admits, and Louis rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair. 

Louis isn’t in the mood for this. He still has a headache and he isnt in the best mindset to be around any of them, still hurt from what Niall told him the night before.

“Maybe they need alone time, to talk it out?” Zayn asks, and Niall agrees quickly.

“Yeah, we’ll go inside and you two stay out here and talk,” Niall says, and then those three leave the two alone.

“So, um,” Harry starts off, “About last night..”

“Yeah, yeah, it was just a mistake, I get it,” Louis shrugs, messing with his soft fringe and looking at the grass.  
Harey clears his throat, “Um, yeah. Just a mistake. So.. everything is worked out?”

Louis nods, voice coming out a bit high, “Yeah! Yeah, sorted.”

Louis isnt about to rant on how pissed he is at the moment, not only for Harry stealing Niall from him but also for him to do what he did the night before. He doesn’t have the energy to give the rant the anger it deserves.

Harry nods stiffly and then they both look to the glass door where the three boys were watching rather creepily. Louis waves them over and the afternoon is smooth sailing from there, with only a few shared glances between Harry and Louis. 

When it’s time to go, Louis is the first to say goodbye. He hugs his friends and waves to Harry and leaves, heading home with a small amount of excitement to just relax. He knows later on he’ll catch up and be upset about Harry but for now, he has a date with Netflix and his couch.

He gets there and relaxes into his couch for approximately .4 seconds before his phone dings.

He figures it’ll be Zayn saying he left his sunglasses or something but it’s an unknown number that he immediately knows is Harry once he sees the message.

'I’ve thought about you a lot, Lou, and I’d like to talk more, if that’s alright?’

Louis sighs, rubbing his face and then types out his own response.

‘Harry, you have a girlfriend now and it’s been months. Go have a chat with her instead.’

It’s not a no, but it’s almost enough to be. Harry doesn’t see it that way, however.

'Who says it has to be anything but platonic? I want to go back to the good old times when we could snuggle and it meant nothing. I want my best friend back.’

Louis’s chest aches. When had those snuggles ever meant nothing? Maybe to Harry they hadn't meant anything but every touch was something for Louis.

'I don't think Lizzie would like that so no but if you really want to talk, you know where I’ll be, then.’ Louis responds with, and then he turns off his phone and goes back to watching his show. He figures if he tosses in her name he can spare himself another meet up because Harry will leave him as quick as he had at the club.

He doesn’t expect Harry to come over that day, though, or even that week, but thirty minutes later there is a knock at the door.

He gets up, a little thought insisting he ignore it and go to bed, but he knows he needs to get over Harry and the only way to do so is to talk it out.

He opens the door and it is Harry, all by himself. No Lizzie to make Louis feel guilty, no Niall to keep an eye on them. Just Harry.

“Hey, Haz,” Louis breathes, the first time he’s said that nickname in months, and Harry moves closer and crushes Louis in a hug.

Louis doesn’t hug back and is let go after a second, Harry giving him sad eyes.

He knows they have a lot to talk about, to sort out, and a lot of wounds to heal properly, but he already wants to close the door in Harry’s face.

“Come in,” Louis says, opening the door wider as they let go of eachother. Louis remembers a time in which Harry would always touch him in some way, even when they were letting go.

He closes the door after Harry comes in and kicks off his shoes and then goes to the living room. Louis guesses Harry figures he’ll be here for a while.

“Watching Orange is the New Black?” Harry asks, raising a brow at his choice, and Louis shrugs. 

It’s kind if funny, actually, because that had been the show Louis was watching when he first met Harry. The times have changed.

“I like it,” Louis brushes off and sits down in his pile of blankets and pillows, cuddling a soft white pillow to his chest.

Harry sits next to him, closer than Louis would have if he were in his situation, and then they fall back into silence.

“Uhm, hungry?” Louis asks, turning to look at Harry.  
Harry smiles softly at Louis, looking a bit endeared and sad at once, “Yeah, a bit.”

Louis stands, dropping the pillow, and walks into the kitchen to grab the drink.

He pours enough for the both of them, giving Harry his, and they both drink theirs.

“Still as hungry as always,” Louis teases, gesturing when Harry downs his while Louis only has half of his full.

Harry laughs bashfully and nods, “You know me.”

No, Louis doesn’t, because the Harry Louis knew wouldn’t have moved on in just a few months, but that’s not something Louis is just going to say out loud.  
And that’s pretty much how it goes for the rest if the night. It’s awkward and quiet and hesitant, with Harry leaving at 7 pm, but it’s pretty much as far as he expected they would get, and Louis would take anything at this point.

When he waves Harry away, Harry blows a teasing kiss and Louis actually snorts, kind of pissed still. He watches Harry drive away and pretends he isn't hurting when he realizes Harry is going to go home to someone - Lizzie - and Louis is going to bed with no one. 

It stings, not just because Louis is lonely but because he misses Harry. He wishes that he could take back his words from before and wonders what it would be like now. Would they still be together? Would things have gotten better or worse?

He knows he needs to check himself here. It's not Harry’s fault Louis pushed him away, quite the opposite actually. Yet, Louis is pissed about all of this even still.

Louis falls asleep wondering about things like that and dreams peacefully for a few hours, curled up around pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im going to clear up all of what happened in the last chapter because i got SO MANY comments against harry and louis's friend group and also against the way louis is portrayed so lets start.
> 
> on harry : harry is NOT in the wrong here. louis pushed him away, told him he didnt love him, and completely rejected him. he broke his heart and that wasnt very cool. sure, harry has moved on to another girl, but did i ever say he was in love with her ? that thing he did in the bathroom wasnt too cool, tho, i will admit. u can be mad about that.
> 
> on zayn : zayn is actually being a bit of a dick here. he convinced louis to get rid of harry because he didnt think it was healthy of louis to be stuck on this guy already. louis WAS saving himself, this is a good conclusion to come to. also, i think i mentioned this in a comment to someone, but zayn sees louis like a son or a very close brother or something. he is very paternal towards him and strict because he 'raised' him. zayn thinks louis views harry that way bc louis 'raised' harry, and he thinks that is sick, but if youve read rhen you know rhat louis grew out of that maternal thing he had going within a week or so.
> 
> on niall : niall genuinely wanted to try and help. he figured harry was going to die somewhere if he didnt take him in and he didnt tell louis because, obviously, he is thinking similiar to zayn here. see 'on zayn'. zayn mightve also convinced him not to say anything as he is also in on this and didnt want louis to run back to harry. 
> 
> on liam : hes done nothing wrong, he is a sweetheart and leave him alone.
> 
> on louis : louis is reacting how i think i myself would react in a situation similar and how average people would. you wouldnt go out and immediately come to the right conclusions and thats basically what louis isnt doing. he had gone and done impulsive, dumb things like hooking up with people and drinking alcohol and not drinking blood because hes still adjusting a bit. hes probably hurt that harry doesnt seem to be still adjusting like he is, hint hint.
> 
> on other stuff : i also see everyone commenting something along the line of "hey! these friends suck bc they didnt see that louis was shutting himself in and stuff before he started going out a lot!" before louis met harry, he was a shut in. i think i mentioned in the first few chapters how he would shut himself in for months on end, sometimes years, and then would see his friends and they would shrug it off, calling it louis's nature. when he started going out, THEN his friends got worried bc that wasnt something he did. he reassured them he was fine and he can also be blamed for not talking to them. he doesnt talk about his feelings.
> 
> alright, thats all. any questions, comment and ill respond to it. i didnt respond to any of the last chapters comments bc they were all pretty much the same and i figured, if that many people were confised i need to clear this up. enjoy guys x
> 
> p.s. remember that you only get louis's perspective here kiddos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed all of your comments on the last chapter and reading them was really telling of how i portrayed these characters. this chapter has akmost no angst so here is a blissful break from drama ! enjoy   
> oh, and, i was not intending to tell you in the last chapters notes that that is how everyone should think or whatever, that was just me clearing up the previous comments. you are free to think whatever about this stuff !

The next day is rainy and gloomy and Louis receives texts from someone, but he is too tired to care. He wants to take back all of his actions and wishes, for a small moment, that he had never accepted Niall’s offer to take care of Harry.

But he is tired of moping and sobbing and feeling pitiful at this point so he looks for something to do.

He could play some video games, he thinks, and it sounds fun enough to get out of bed for, so he does.

He starts walking out of the room and happens to glance down at a pair of his jeans on the floor at the right moment, where he sees a crumpled up piece of paper. He lights up, having an idea, and grabs the paper.

He takes the number written on it and tries not the scoff at the winking face scrawled beside it as he types in the number to his contacts, debating on a message to send.

'Hi, this is Louis-’ 

No, the guy probably didn't even know his name. How would this guy know it was him. He erases that.

'I heard you wanted fun?’

That sounds like something written on a sleazy bathroom stall. He erases that message.

‘What inspired the gay cowboy outfit?’

After much debating, he finally decides that’s the least awkward response he has. The guy should be able to tell it was him, after the comment he made that night, and it’s an easy segway into a hopefully flirty conversation.

Louis doesn’t think about why he is so adamant to get a date out of this but deep down, he knows it’s because of the hurt he felt when he saw Harry with Lizzie. He feels behind, somehow, like he should already be over this like Harry is. He pushes the meddling feeling away again, biting his lip and setting his phone down. 

He waits for ages, messing around and toying with his blanket and watching tv, just hoping cowboy dude will answer. After two hours, he starts to feel pathetic and regrets ever sending the message, wondering if there is a way to delete it.

When he has resorted to doodling on his arm because he doesn't have any paper, he hears a ding from his phone.

He jumps up, running to the phone, but stops and almost trips over himself when he does so.

He stands, a few feet from his phone, trying to compose himself. He tries not to get his hopes up. What if it’s just a spam email? Or worse, a text from one of his friends?

He musters up the balls to at least look at the screen and sees its a message. He inhales, unlocks his phone, and sees a message from 'Cowboy’ on his phone, the title he had given it because he still doesn't know the man’s name.

'It’s the dress code for the bar! Our theme is Western, afterall.’

'Is this that cute boy from the bar?’

'Short, brunette?’

Louis snorts and types out a quick response.

'I’m not short!’

He moves to sit on his bed, biting one of his nails as he smiles shyly, eagerly awaiting a reply.

'That’s too bad, I quite like short guys ;)’

 

After that, Louis takes to texting him quite a bit. 

Sometimes it’s barely short of nothingness, Louis just mentioning that he is bored and Caleb (that was his name, Louis found out) replying with his own extension of boredom. Other times, it was flirty messages that Louis had to think hard on making and then blushed upon when receiving, but they didn’t really see each other or meet up, content with texting.

Today was no different, Louis ignoring a message from Niall and swiping to Caleb’s contact as he typed out yet another ‘I’m bored’ message. Caleb was supposed to solve his boredom problem.

'Don’t you work?’ Caleb responds, and that was another thing.

Caleb was human and completely oblivious to Louis’s world, like most humans are. He didn't know Louis was a vampire or that all of his friends were supernatural, and Louis didn't plan on telling him, but sometimes he got close to accidentally outing himself.

He had once said he was busy and, when asked doing what, had responded with 'going to my dealer’.

Thankfully, Louis could pass it off as a joke about weed, but there were other instances and he found himself having to think over his sentences every time he was going to send a message.

Now was time for a quick response because Caleb sent him a 'Seriously, I’m curious.’ 

Louis sighed, wiping his face, and typed.

'Don’t have a job but I am looking for one.’

He lied, of course, because he had zero interest in going out and getting a job, but the message Caleb sent him after piqued his interest.

'I could get you a job here?’

Louis thought about it, smiling a little as he did, but was cut off from responding when another message pinged.

'Think about it. It would be so much fun to work with you all the time, and free drinks for yourself! You could even invite your one blonde friend?’

The reminder of Niall made Louis cringe, many messages from the blonde having crammed up his notifications lately, but he was already dead set on this.

'When could I start?’ Louis sent.

 

Working at a bar is not as glorious as Caleb had made it seem to be.

First of all, they don’t even get to work together very often. If Caleb is scheduled one night, Louis isn’t, or vice versa. They’ve only worked together a total of two times in the two weeks Louis has worked there, which really sucks.

Second of all, Louis has to deal with many, and he means many, handsy customers. He works at a western gay bar, as it was disclosed to him after he had taken the job, and part of the job is dodging desperate gay drunks.

No offense to them, but Louis hates their filthy hands. He much prefers to talkative drunks over the handsy ones.

Third of all, every other night he has to call cabs for people and then receive complaints on his behalf because he 'wouldn't put out’ or 'charged the cab to the person’. It was bar policy, what else was he supposed to do?

The last thing that irks him to death would be the attire. He HATES the dress code for the place, despising the cowboy hat that flattens his hair and the 'sexy’ cowboy-esque clothing. He wishes Caleb had worked at a modern gay club, or maybe a monochrome one?

But, all in all, spending those few days with Caleb is really fun. Caleb and him joke and have good banter so Louis really can’t complain about him.

It all comes crashing down when Louis is wiping down counters near a far wall and Caleb taps his shoulder, grinning.

“Hey, you’re blonde friend is here with some other guys,” Caleb says, pointing to Niall, who seems to not have noticed him yet.

Niall is ordering a drink with Zayn at his side, Harry behind him with crossed arms. They all three look a bit bored, excluding Niall who also looks interested in the bartender serving him, if the way he leans forward is anything to go by.

It’s still a terrifying scene. Louis hasn’t answered any of their messages in at least a week, and every message he has sent has been brief and as quick as he can manage. They will be pissed with him.

Still, Louis feels a little lighter seeing Harry there, no Lizzie to be found, and kind of miserable looking too. Louis wonders what has him down.

Louis tells Caleb not to tell them, which leaves Caleb confused, but before he can ask he is being called away.

Louis wipes down tables as inconspicuously as he can manage, biting his lip. He glances at the clock, seeing it only to be 9 pm, and sighs. He hopes they are there for a quick drink.

It doesn’t take as long as Louis had hoped for one of them to spot him, and it’s Harry who does.

Harry had apparently gotten up and walked to the restroom, though Louis didn’t remember him passing by, but then Harry walks out of the restroom and Louis frowns, turning to look away and hide his face.

It’s too late, Harry caught him, and Louis feels it when Harry starts coming closer. He gulps.

“Louis,” Harry says. It’s just his name but Louis already feels a bit shaky.

Louis clears his throat, putting the towel over his shoulder, and jokingly tips his hat as he cocks a hip, “Harry. What brings you to Bareback Mountain?”

He wants to cringe even as he says the name but Harry doesn’t even crack a smile, looking over him almost protectively.

“You haven’t answered any of my texts,” Harry says the obvious first, making Louis nod a little sadly.

“I know, that was my bad, Haz, I’ve just been busy working and stuff,” Louis shrugs and watches Harry glance at the men around then.

“And stuff,” He echoes, and then trains his piercing green eyes back on Louis within seconds, “I really want to talk with you sometime, Louis. For real this time. I don’t want to prolong it anymore.”

Louis bites his lip and glances at the bar, where Niall and Zayn stare like hawks at the two.

“In private,” Louis sets his conditions, casting a small gesture in Zayn and Niall's direction.

Harry seems to understand and smiles thankfully, “Thank you, Lou. I’ll get them to go and you text me when you are okay to meet.”

Louis nods, smiling and waving a bit dismissively.

“And only text me when you’re comfortable, okay? I feel like a lot of stuff has been pushed on you, like at Zayn and Liam’s, and I want this to all be in your hands this time. Everyone always seems to be making demands for you and I want you tod do what you want for once. You choose where we talk, when we talk, how we talk,” Harry says, gulps a bit and looks sad for a flicker of a moment, “If we talk. You choose it all. I’ll understand.”

Louis ducks his head and feels fond all of a sudden. He drops his gaze to his boots, scuffing them on the ground and trying to hide his blush.

“Sure,” Louis rasps.

“And, by the way, you look cute in your cowboy get-up,” Harry winks and then he heads back to the other two, and then they are leaving even though Niall looks a bit dejected.

There was no other way to leave Louis even more confused than he was then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thanks to the lovely anon that went by daphnii ! they gave me the idea of giving louis a job !!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! back after the mini break with a chapter. its kind of a filler chapter, necessary but uneventful, but i will update with a better chapter later.  
> as always, enjoy !

It takes Louis a week to gather up the courage to ring Harry and another two days to actually set a date. 

He’s just feeling really settled, where he is at the moment, and he doesn't want to be swayed. He knows he’s a pushover, that he’ll do anything Harry asks, and so he knows that if Harry even suggested something, Louis would jump to please him.

That being said, Louis has taken precautions. He schooled himself into a good poker face, worked on what he wanted to say for hours, and then called up Caleb when his nerves got the best of him.

Caleb has been the epitome of supportive. It seems like he almost knows Louis is going through something, so he takes extra care of Louis. Everytime Louis rings, the bell only goes once before Caleb ha soicked it up. He texts, and seconds later, there is a reply. It’s sweet, but Louis is worried he might be leading Caleb on, which Louis would never want to do.

Caleb is the softest guy, always cuddling up to Louis and being gentle. He’s a bit of a giant, which always reminds Louis of Harry, but he’s a bit buffer than Harry is so it doesn’t feel the same. He’s got soft hair and a gentle smile and he might look tough because of his strong, masculine features but he is a sweetheart. 

Caleb was on his way over right then because he was a bit protective of Louis after finding out about how Louis had been treated and he wanted to help Louis before he went to see Harry.

Louis is reminded of when he had informed Caleb of what had happened just a few months ago up until then, skipping out in everything supernatural, and then awaited reply. What he got was a lot of anger...

“So, what, Hayde just moves on in a few months?” Caleb asks, jaw ticking, and it’s the scariest Louis had ever seen him at that point. He ignores how Caleb messed up Harry’s name.

“We hadn’t seen eachother in months, Caleb, and we weren't together or anything. He could’ve moved on,” Louis says surprisingly confidently, but his eyes still drop to where his hands are splayed delicately over a pillow.

“Okay, fine, whatever. But Zayn?” Caleb asks, leaning closer with dark eyes and furrowed brows.

Louis clears his throat, inching back, “‘But Zayn’ what?”

“Zayn goes and convinces you to leave this guy, Henry or whatever, and then he corners Henry when he sees you won’t leave him. You leave Henry and then you come to find out that they had been haboring Henry this whole time?”

“It’s Harry, actually,” Louis steps in, but is talked over, and then he goes on, “And, yeah, he did. Which, I’m sure he regrets doing, Caleb. I don’t think any of them did any of this stuff to genuinely try and hurt me.”

Even if Louis feels hurt on his friend’s behalves, his heart swells knowing Caleb is so proetective over him.

“Don’t defend them, Lou. Unless they apologize and make a point to try and fix the way they act, you shouldn’t hang around them,” Caleb had huffed, leaning back, and Louis nodded afterwards. He had suggested a movie and then all was calm again.

Back to the present, Louis opened the door to find Caleb there, carrying plastic bags from a grocery store.

“I brought cheap candy!” Caleb cheers, beaming at Louis goofily, and Louis smiles back because Caleb’s grin is infectious.

“Let me help you carry that,” Louis offers, reaching out, but Caleb yanks the bag away and gives him a teasing warning look.

“Fine,” Louis laughs, rolling his eyes as he lets Caleb in and then leads him to his couch.

Caleb dumps the candy on the coffee table and then scoops a handful of fun size sweets into his palm and then plops down onto Louis’s couch like it was his own.

Caleb stretches out, legs taking up a lot of the space, and Louis pretends to be annoyed.

He pushes Caleb’s feet away, grabs some candy of his own, and then looks at his friend.

“So what did you call me over for?” Caleb asks, popping a twix into his mouth and chewing.

“Well, you know the situation with Harry,” Louis drags out, taking a small bite of a snickers. He doesn’t like eating human food, typically, but he knows eventually Caleb will get curious if he never eats infront of him.

“Mhmm,” Caleb’s demeanor changes, scowl overtaking his features as soon as the name is dropped.

“I’m going to go see him tomorrow and talk to him,” Louis goes on, jumping in when Caleb rolls his eyes, “Just talk! I really want to resolve this stuff. You have to remember that I love him.”

Caleb sighs, long and loud, while he sits up and puts his legs down, before he opens his mouth to talk.

“I get that, Louis, but you also have to remember what he said to you and what he did to you,” Caleb reminds, like Louis wouldnt remember the words that made him cry for months on end.

“I know that,” Louis snaps, sitting up, and then talks softer, “But that can be forgiven.”

“Not if he isn’t sorry,” Caleb points out, which hurts Louis for some reason. He hadn't considered the thought that maybe Harry wasn't even sorry for what he had done. He sets down his snack, put off.

“No, Lou, I didn’t mean that in a rude way. I just want what’s best for you. I’ve only known you for a bit but I know you’re always sad and I want you to be happy. I don't like the people that have made you like this,” Caleb admits, reaching out to Louis. He looks a bit like he is asking permission to touch, so Louis nods and takes his hand.

Caleb used his other hand to rub softly at his shoulder, leaning closer, “I’m sorry. I won’t say stuff like that again.”

“It’s fine. I know I need to hear stuff like that but I’m a bit of an optimist. Or, just delusional. I keep thinking the best of them all without realizing that they've hurt me before and will probably do it again.” Louis shrugs, eyes downcast.

“It’s still sweet of you to think so, Lou. So, what are you going to say to Hunter?” Louis corrects the name softly under his breath after Caleb speaks.

“I’m thinking I’m going to explain how I feel and then see what he thinks. I he’s apologetic, or goes on about wanting to fix himself or something, I’ll stay in touch. The others… I don’t know. I could probably forgive Liam, maybe even Niall, but Zayn probably won’t even say sorry,” Louis says, looking back up.

“One step at a time. Work everything out with Hayden first, then move on to one of the other boys,” Caleb advises, and Louis realizes why Caleb is such a good friend.

Caleb supoorts him, completely and utterly, but also gives him good advice so that he doesn’t pull anything stupid. It reminds Louis a bit of what Zayn, Niall, and Liam had been like at first, and it makes him nostalgic enough to feel his heart ache. He hadn’t had such a good friend in a long time.

Harry didn’t count for.. obvious reasons. Louis doesn’t know if he ever felt like Harry was just a friend. It typically felt like more with him.

“Thanks, love. D’you want to watch some tv?” Louis asks, and Caleb transitions easily. That’s another thing about the lad. Caleb always knows what Louis needs when he needs it. 

“Sure, but we’ll talk more about Hagrid later,” Caleb warns, Louis cackling.

“You’re messing up his name on purpose at this point,” Louis rolls his eyes but his smile is endeared.

So that’s how Caleb ends up spending the night and then helps Louis through the next day, choosing his clothes for him for his meet up with Harry and encouraging him.

“What do I do if he doesn’t agree with me?” Louis asks, sliding his arms into the sleeves of his sweater.

“Leave,” Caleb says, shrugging as he picks through Louis’s pants.

“What if he doesn't even want to be my friend anymore?” Louis asks, trying to keep the topic light but unable to hide the quiver in his tone.

Caleb barely glanced up, knowing Louis didn't like to show his vulnerability, “Then he doesn't deserve you.”

“But-”

“Louis,” Caleb spins around, surprising Louis with his speed, “If he gives even that smallest idea that he is not interested, or not all in, or just not like he cares, then you leave, honey. Send me a text, like just a period or something, and I’ll know and call you with some fake story and pick you up.”

Louis smiles bashfully up at Caleb but before he can thank him, Caleb is lifting a pair of Louis’s tightest jeans. 

“Put these on, killer.”

 

All of Louis’s nevres come back to him when he is five minutes early and Harry hasn’t arrived. He knows, obviously, it's irrational to think Harry will skip when their set time hasn't even approached yet, but Louis is nervous and he’s been stacking the same sugar packs for ages now.

They had agreed upon meeting up somewhere to drink together for a bit and then to head back to Louis’s to properly talk. Louis was excited for having drinks together but the prospect of talking terrified him.

He was on his fifth time restacking some fake sugar when Harry seats himself across from him, beaming at Louis.

“Harry!” Louis says, startled at the abrupt entrance, and then smiling softly up at Harry from his seat.

“Louis,” Harry says, tone deep enough to swim in, and Louis drucks his head.

“Good to see you in normal clothes, though I do think you look cute with that cowboy hat on,” Harry teases, and Louis laughs nervously.

Louis puts down the sugar packets, “Yeah, I decided to get a job since I’ve been doing nothing for so long. Wasn't getting any better moping at home.”

Louis regrets it instantly, wishing he hadn't mentioned that he had moped over Harry. He bets Harry hadn't moped over him, if Lizzie was proof.

Harry looks sadder for a second, reaching out gently for Louis. It makes his heart ache to know he feels the need to ask for permission these days to touch Louis, unlike all those months ago when they touched eachother every waking moment. Louis nods his head in acceptace and Harry takes his hand.

“I’m really… really sorry, Lou. I’ll explain myself when we get back to our- your place, right? It’s not appropriate.. here,” Harry gestures and Louis nods before they change the subject.

“How’s Lizzie?” Louis asks, removing his hand from Harry’s once the name is out. Harry doesn’t even flinch.

“Look, I know Niall introduced her like she was some great girlfriend or whatever, but she wasn’t. I hadn't even been dating her for a week and it was upon Niall’s push that I asked her out. You know how.. they can get, with the pushing. Niall and Zayn kept nagging and nagging. Ni dropping hints about a colleague that might be interested, Zayn speaking about a cousin. Finally, I had had enough dealing with it and decided to take someone out on a date to shut them up and I said yes to whoever they introduced next. That was Lizzie, and she was sweet but she got jealous easy. She could smell you on me- it pissed her off. She wanted me to drink from her, yelling on and on about it, but like I said. We had only been together for a week. I commited that to you because I love you. I wasn't just going to hand it out like she thought I had, for some reason. So Niall invited her to the bar with us, before I could tell him to stop, and then she was clinging there. I’ve since broken it off but Niall still pushes about dates so I guess I did that for nothing.”

After that rant, Louis suddenly feels rather bad for Harry. He hadn't known that the others were treating him the same as they had treated Louis. He wishes he had never listened to Zayn, just gone with whatever felt right with Harry. 

“I’m so sorry, Haz, I had no idea. If I had known, I would’ve never let you leave me for that,” Louis admits, voice gentle as he took Harry’s hand over the table again. 

He feels infinitely lighter when Harry raises his jade eyes and gives Louis one of his private smiles, the one that he only ever shows Louis. It’s soft, one dimple just barely peaking, and his eyes are open to Louis and Louis only.

“Let’s go home, yeah? Talk some more?” Louis asks, and when Harry nods, Louis pats his hand. 

It’s not evenly remotely resolved, not by a lot, but Louis is feeling better already. Knowing Harry didn't immediately start dicking around really makes Louis feel like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, even as several hundreds of pounds more wait to be relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support !


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ, sixteen chapters ? thats so much, god. 
> 
> here is a little late valentines gift for those of you who care. enjoy, loves !

Having Harry back in his home is a lot for Louis.

Louis is thankful that Caleb evacuated himself from his home but its unmistakable the way Harry sniffs knowingly.

Louis knows he has nothing to be ashamed of. Caleb is a friend, just a friend, and so is Harry. So. There’s nothing to hide.

“Snickers?” Harry asks, and when Louis turns to him, he sees Harry prodding at the empty wrappers on his coffee table.

Louis flushes for no reason and clears his throat, “Uh, yeah. Caleb stayed the night and he’s not really, like, in the know. He doesn’t know about vampires- or any of that. So he brought candy over to try and cheer me up and- sorry, you probably don’t care for details. He doesn’t know I don’t eat food like that.”

After struggling through that statement, Louis wants to call it a night already. He wishes he could go back to the comfortable silence he and Harry shared on the ride home together. He’s suffering right now.

Louis seats himself on the couch and Harry does the same, with a good distance between them that makes Harry itch to come just a little bit closer, close enough to touch.

“We’ve covered the Lizzie thing, and why I’m working. What else do we need to talk about?” Louis asks, leaning back in his seat and pulling up one leg to tuck his chin over as he stares expectantly at Harry.

“Maybe.. Zayn or us? Or about what happened when we last saw each other? Or the night we broke everything off?” Harry rambles off, bouncing his leg a bit nervously.

“Alright. Zayn, then?” Louis asks, gets no response, and then continues, “What Zayn did to me was.. unfair, I know. He pushed me like he pushed you and I listened because Zayn’s always been my closest mate. He changed me and he’s been there all this time. But Caleb showed me that him stepping in on what we were doing was wrong, no matter how fast we were going.”

Harry nods along, running a hand through his hair and biting his lower lip as he takes in that information. Louis is about to go on again before Harry speaks up, “We were going fast?”

Louis laughs, the sound startling both of them a bit, but it’s funny that that is what Harry takes out of the rant Louis made, “Yes, Haz, we were fast. Nobody I’ve ever known let’s someone drink from them like we did in the span of a month. And we-we never even talked about what we wanted to be. To each other.”

“What do you want to be?” Harry asks, something laying heavy in the line.

It’s the billion dollar question. Louis isn’t ready to be in a relationship with Harry. He isn’t even that ready for a friendship, but just the thought of being without Harry for too long makes his heart ache.

“Friends. Just for now, unless later on we change our minds and want to go forward or- or backward, even. What do you think?” Louis asks and ignores the dejected way Harry looks away, how his cheeks hollow when he bites the inside of his cheek, the way his jaw is ticking from wanting to say something and not saying what he wants.

Louis wants Harry to say what he wants.

He doesn’t. “Yeah, friends is good.”

“I’ve got a question, though,” Louis says, glancing away a bit nervously.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, something hopeful to his tone.

“What did Zayn say to you, really, that night that you two fought?”

“Oh,” Harry starts off, rejected, and then goes on, “He said you weren’t worth the time and that we were rushing in too fast. He went on about how I would regret ever drinking from you when I moved on to 'better things’, as he phrased it-” Harry snorts, “And I eventually got tired of him bad mouthing you.”

“Oh,” Louis says, mulling that over. It isn’t much of a surprise, knowing what Zayn said about him. It’s just a bit much to know that Harry had wanted to defend him, so Louis chances a glance up at Harry.

He’s gorgeous, is the thing. Harry is there, legs spread out and taking up more space then he needs them to. And he’s looking at Louis with soft, yet blocked off, green eyes, and his lips are set in a frown that makes a gentle crease on his chin appear. Louis wishes he could look at Harry more often. He wonders what Harry ever saw in him, or if it was just a matter of chance. Like Zayn had said, Louis isn’t much worth the time of day for Harry. Louis won’t say so, but he knows they’re both thinking it. He knows it.

“Stop that,” Harry huffs, looking agitated, and Louis parts his lips in confusion but Harry answers him before he can speak, “Stop thinking negatively. Zayn was wrong, Lou. I’ll never ever regret drinking from you or being with you. You are the one thing in life I could never regret and Zayn’s a sack of shit if he thinks for even a second the one who is out of your league is me. It’s the opposite actually, because you’re out of my league. It was a fucking shitty move for me to ever date Lizzie, or to say what I said when I left, or to even leave in the first place. I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

Louis doesn't know what to say. How can Harry know what he is thinking just from looking at him? He gulps, changing the subject.

“What will you do about living with Niall and that?” Louis asks, prying his eyes away. He knows that if he is even half as expressive as Caleb says he is, that Harry can probably see exactly what he is thinking about.

“I can’t move out right away, obviously. I don’t have a job or anything but.. once I get enough money, I’m hoping to move out and get a flat to myself.”

“You could come and stay here? Until you save enough money to move?” The words are out before Louis even realizes what he suggests. He then cringes, looking away, “I-I mean, it doesn’t have to be anything. I can give you your old room back and you could meet Caleb, properly this time and out of uniform, and it could be a bit like old times?” 

Louis manages to drag his eyes upwards when Harry doesn’t respond, expecting a look of distaste of some sort, but he finds Harry looking at him in the most open way he has the whole time they have met up.

“Harry?” Louis asks, reaching out to give him a gentle nudge, but Harry takes his wrist and tugs him forward to crush him in a hug.

It’s a bit awkward, because Louis’s knee is in the way and his face is squished in Harry’s chest, but it feels like he’s home and safe again, like he did all those months ago. He gives a weak laugh and removes his knee, sitting up to wrap his arms around Harry, and he gets a wet laugh from Harry for it.

“Thank you so much, Lou,” Harry says, and when Louis is finally able to look at him he sees his eyes are a bit red rimmed. Louis feels himself tear up a bit after that.

Louis wipes Harry’s face and offers a genuine smile, “No problem, Hazza. It’ll be fun. When can we move you in?”

“As soon as you’re ready,” Harry breathes, looking at Louis like he hung the moon, and Louis wishes he could keep Harry as happy as this everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive just realized how many typos have been going through and im embarrassed as all hell. if anyone knows a good beta, hit me up, but otherwise it looks like ill be going through and fixing those up. thanks for the comments, loves !


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright im back for a bit ig ! my inspiration has come back and ive written another chapter as well.  
> things in the coming chapters will be awkward, obvi, for these two, so pay close attention to actions etc.

Before Louis can make any rash decisions, Caleb invites himself over.

And, yeah, Louis would be fine with that any other day but that day, specifically, Louis was not so chill with.

Harry bounces off the couch and rushes the door to see who it is and a new bout of nostalgia washes over Louis when he remembers Harry doing the same thing for Louis months before. 

Louis stands up and walks to the door where Harry is waiting, polite enough not to open the door by himself.

Louis huffs and opens the door, Harry practically pressed against his back, and Louis sees Caleb.

“He’s still here?” Caleb makes a face before Louis can even say anything.

Harry takes offense quite obviously, tensing and pressing himself actually against his back.

“Yeah, he’s here. I was actually just talking to him about getting him moved in here…” Louis trails off, realizing that Caleb doesn't understand why Harry was going to move in.

“Could we talk privately?” Caleb asks, trying to ignore the growl Harry emits at the last word.

Louis nods and pries himself from Harry, turning to him and placing his hands gently on his upper arms as he made eye contact, “Go set up something in the living room to watch. I’ll make this quick.”

Harry begrudgingly accepts but not before hugging Louis tightly and trying to make it painstakingly obvious that he is Louis’s before he turns and leaves.

Louis supresses a smile and walks outside with Caleb, closing the door behind him.

“He’s moving in?” Caleb whisper shouts, eyes wide.

“It’s not what you think,” Louis cringes, already knowing that Caleb thinks he’s making a dumb decision.

“Then what else could it be?”

“Look, Harry just told me that Zayn and Niall practically forced him to date Lizzie and that he didn't want to. He said he was going to get a job to try and move out and find a place so I offered to let him live here instead.”

“And how do you think Niall and Zayn are going to react when they find out that Harry is living with you?” Caleb asks, shocking Louis into silence.

He hadn’t really thought about that, had he? How would he work around something like that?

“I… don’t know. But listen, Caleb, he needs to live with me. They’ll hurt him more if he doesn’t move away,” Louis pleads, biting his lower lip as he concentrates and brainstorms answers.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, both of them thinking, when Caleb gives a slow smirk.

“What if I help him move out but we make it seem like he is moving in with me? None of them know me, except the blonde one, but he was too pissed to even tell what color my hair was when we met,” Caleb explains, looking a bit excited, and that makes Louis excited.

“That could really work!” Louis cheers, beaming as he spins to looks at his friend properly.

“But, Louis, I need you to promise me to let me know if he ever hurts you, alright? I can’t be the one to let that happen,” Caleb turns serious in a matter of seconds and Louis feels himself grow solemn, even thought his stomach feels light with joy.

“I know, I will, I promise I will,” Louis promises and when Caleb finally relents, Louis locks his arms around his neck in a hug and laughs brightly.

“Alright, let’s go inside before Harry actually murders me with his eyes,” Caleb chuckles and pulls himself from Louis, gesturing cheekily at the window where Harry was glaring rather fiercely at Caleb.

Louis joins in with his own laugh and they walk into the house together where Harry not so subtely places a hand on his waist.

“We’ve done some thinking and we came up with an idea,” Louis says to him once they’ve closed the door.

“I’m still staying, right?” Harry asks, sounding a bit afraid and Louis has to laugh and give his hip a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, love, of course. Caleb just reminded me that Zayn and Niall wouldn’t be happy to know you moved in with me,” Louis says and Harry’s smile drops at that.

“But,” Caleb cuts in, forcing Harry’s attention on him, “We are going to tell them that you are moving in with me.”

Louis nods, looking at Harry to see him smiling again, looking hopefully down at Louis. 

“We haven’t worked out all the details yet but I’m thinking we also say that you’re dating me so that they get off of your back about dating that girl, whatever her name is, and dating in general. What do you think?” Caleb asks, giving Louis a look and then looking to where they are touching just as meaningfully. Great, now Caleb is going to want to warn him some more.

“I don’t think they’d ever believe you two were dating eachother,” Louis scrunched up his nose, knowing Harry already had a dislike towards Caleb if his actions so far were any proof.

“Fine, we won’t do that. What do you think, Harry?”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Harry drawls, gazing at Louis even as he directs his answer to Caleb.

“Alright, well, we can work this out now, if that’s cool? Or are you guys going to wait a while?” Caleb asks, looking more and more uncomfortable as time goes on, and Louis realizes guiltily he’s making Caleb the third wheel on accident.

Louis withdraws from Harry completely, “Yeah, let’s work out the details.”

 

Ultimately, they decide to make Harry go home that night and start packing up his smaller things. They debate on the perfect time for a while before Caleb cuts in and says that he is, in fact, free the next day. So Caleb will go over at three the next day and help Harry pack, break the news, and move him in while Louis has to work.

It was easier to decide on than Louis thought it would be, the hardest part having to let Harry leave. He hugs him tightly and then lets him leave, promising to see him soon.

After, Louis spends an hour with Caleb, which is half relaxed conversation and half Louis explaining the situation.

“It’s not that I planned this or anything. I only did this because he sounded so trapped there, Caleb. You hate how I was effected by them and I hate how he is being effected. I don’t want him to be like that,” Louis speaks softly, curling up on the couch and resting his chin on the edge as he stares out the window at the trees that border his property.

Caleb places a gentle hand on his knee and nods, “I know, Lou, I don’t think you’re being selfish or anything. I just worry if him being here would be the best choice. He could actually live at my place, like for real, maybe? It seems like a better idea than putting you two back together.”

Louis shakes his head, the thought of being separated from Harry just after he thought they would be together again making him feel unsettled. 

Caleb understands and pats his knee before he stands up and stretches, “Well, I’m spending the night and want to be the little spoon so let’s go binge watch and sleep.”

Louis smiles and gets up with Caleb’s help, letting himself be dragged upstairs and to his bedroom.

Louis does in fact cuddle Caleb to sleep and he goes to bed happier than he ever had been in the months prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy and thank you sooooo much ! x


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been a looong while but i had writers block and after like a month of not writing anything, i contemplated deleting this altogether or ending it, but i finally persevered ! i just really didnt want this to become one of those novels that keeps going for no reason, you know ? but dont fret, this isnt aimless. ive got an ending and a reason for the way certain characters have been acting the way they act haha. anywho, enjoy !

As soon as Louis wakes up, he has to start getting ready for work. 

He showers, shaves, cleans up a bit, dresses himself, and secretly drinks in the bathroom (so that Caleb won’t see him), and then ushers Caleb out when Caleb asks about going and making breakfast. If Caleb saw his fridge filled with blood, there would be more than one question for Louis’s character.

“And you’ll be here later on tonight to unlock the place so that we can move everything in?” Caleb asks, to which Louis nods.

“You have Harry’s number?” Louis asks, fixing his hair in the mirror as he talks, and receives a yes from Caleb.

“Then I’ll see you later, love,” Louis smiles, blows a kiss, and then gets in his car. 

They part ways, with Caleb driving to Harry’s and Louis driving to work, and Louis would be lying if he said that that day wasn't the most stressful workday he had ever endured.

Louis spends most of his day pretending to do work by checking his phone for texts from Caleb or Harry. He receives none, which is nerve wracking, but he tries to insist on not worrying. They are busy, he reminds himself.

“Louis! Bring this tray to table six,” The bartender, Jay, orders Louis, and Louis obeys and takes the tray to said table. He accepts a tip from one of the customers and walks off to help refill one of the machines behind the counter to keep himself busy.

The night goes the same as every other night, with Louis getting flirted with an a few tips. When his relief finally comes, it’s nine o’clock. He grins upon seeing Vic, who is wearing similar clothes and goes to clock in.

Louis follows and clocks out, explaining how the night is going and complimenting Vic before he is bolting out of the door and to his car.

He reeks of beer and his shirt is sticky after a drunk bumped into him and spilled their drink on him but he couldn’t be more happy in that moment just to be leaving.

He drives a bit over the speed limit all the way home and is frustrated that he doesn’t live closer. When he finally arrives, no one is there, which is fine because Caleb said they would be there at least by seven.

So Louis busies himself with showering to get the smell that clings to him off. He slips on a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt before he heads down the stairs to see it’s only 9:45.

He’s nervous, he realizes. What if something were to happen to them? What if Niall saw through the lie or Caleb found out about them being vampires and left? He’s fretting, he knows, so he starts cleaning to keep his mind off of his worries.

He’s abruptly cut off from throwing away a magazine when there is a knock at his door, to which he runs to.

He opens it to see Harry first, who hugs him tightly, and Caleb behind him with a box.

“C’mon, this box is heavy,” Caleb complains, groaning after for emphasis, and Louis laughs and pulls Harry inside to make room for Caleb to come in.

Caleb drops the box on the floor and grabs Harry by his shirt to tug him towards the car for more boxes, who follows with a goofy smile on his face.

Louis grins fondly and goes to help, grabbing the smaller and lighter boxes because he’s lazy. He’s smiling so big he’s got crinkles by his eyes but he’s just so happy to have his boy back and to have Caleb as a friend. He makes a mental note to crush Caleb in a hug in thanks.

 

After forty minutes of just unloading, they all flop onto the couch. Harry is panting a bit, along with Caleb, and Louis feels only a little bad for not grabbing more.

After a minute or two, Harry asks for something to drink and Caleb chimes in, which is good enough reason for Louis to say he has nothing to drink and that everyone should head to bed.

“I can take the couch or we can share a bed?” Louis directs at Caleb, sitting up to make eye contact.

“Nah, I’m heading home. I’ve got work in the morning and need to sleep in my own bed for once. You two have a good night settling in,” Caleb stands and Louis walks him to the door. He has a new sense of dread as he realizes that, once Caleb leaves, there will be no buffer between him and Harry. He hopes it won’t be awkward.

“Thank you so much again, Caleb. If you need anything, I’ll get it for you,” Louis promises, hugging Caleb goodbye.

“I’m fine, Lou, but thanks. And this was no problem. I’m just proud to have made you smile.”

The way he says it is so genuine and pure that Louis beams at his friend, pecking his cheek and then sending him off.

When Louis can’t see his car anymore, he walks back inside to see Harry in the same spot as he was before but with something in his gaze that makes Louis look away.

“Tired?” Louis asks after clearing his throat and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Mhm,” Harry agrees and Louis walks over.

“Right, well, I’m going to bed. I’ll help unpack tomorrow, alright? I’m off then,” Louis smiles softly, brushing their knees together.

Harry manages a gentle smile and he reaches out, grasping his shirt as he stand sup, “Lead the way, baby.”

Louis ignores the nickname, because no. He opts to, instead, walk upstairs with Harry trailing behind him, holding lazily onto the fabric of his shirt.

Louis stops at Harry’s room and opens the door, holding it open for Harry.

“Miss it?” Louis asks, looking around the room. It’s the same as it had been when Harry left except Louis moved Harry’s old bed back in the room and there are a few stray articles of clothing strewn about the room from when Louis would find them and toss them into the room instead of getting rid of them.“Yeah,” Harry breathes, flopping onto the bed and struggling to shurk off his clothes. Louis laughs at the familiarity of it and turns to leave.

“I missed you, too, Lou,” Harry mentions offhandedly but the words make his heart seize. 

“Mhm,” Louis breathes and leaves the room, going to his own and not bothering to put on pajamas before he goes to bed and falls asleep.

Bringing Harry into his home was a stressful move but knowing Harry is there, safe and sound in the room just next door, is enough to let Louis sleep peacefully. 

 

Waking up is an event, apparently, because he barely has time to wipe his eyes from sleep before someone is jumping onto his bed.

Louis yawns and wipes his face before blinking blearily at Harry, who sits happily on his mattress.

“You’re up early,” Louis mumbles, smiling gently at him as he sits up.

“Try you’re up late. It’s 12,” Harry explains, getting up from the bed and looking around his room.

“That’s not late,” Louis mutters under his breath while he stretches, back popping delicately, and then he gets out of bed, throwing the blanket to the side.

He strolls towards his closet to grab some clothes to change in to for the day, looking back to see Harry sitting himself down on his bed and watching him.

“What’s the plan for today? Unpack?” Louis asks,grabbing a soft-looking, red long sleeved shirt and a pair of his pajama shorts.

“Mhm,” Harry agrees, walking in to see Louis properly, “But, before that, drink?”

Louis agrees eagerly, his own stomach rumbling as he tugs his shirt over his head.

“Have you been drinking?” Harry asks, looking skeptical from behind him.

Louis turns to meet his gaze over his shoulder and quirks a brow, “What do you mean?”

“You look like you’ve lost weight,” Harry reaches out, trailing a hesitant finger over where the slightest outline of his hips protrude. It’s only a little, but it might just be noticeable to Harry because he used to see Louis undressed often and Louis always had a bit of weight on him.

“I just got a bit neglectful for a while. Didn’t even realize I hadn’t been drinking for a bit,” Louis shrugs, dropping the shirt once he has his head in the collar.

“Because of me?” Harry asks, sounding a bit choked, and when Louis looks at him, he sees a pained expression overtake his features.

“No, listen, Haz. It was my fault. I needed to learn to take care of myself,* Louis insists, but that crease between Harry’s brows doesn’t leave.

Louis chooses to ignore it and changes pants before he is leading Harry down to the kitchen to grab drinks.

“Good?” Louis asks lamely, sipping from his cup as Harry drinks hungrily.

“Mhm,” Harry agrees, licking his lips from the red that stains them pink.

Louis nods, figuring that is the end of their conversation, when Harry blurts, “Never as good as yours, though.”

The words make him feel choked and yet all he wants to do is crawl into Harry’s space and give him what he wants.

“Harry-” Louis starts off, in a slightly strangled voice, but Harry goes on again.

“It’s not. I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, I just want you to know,” Harry continues, shrugging nonchalantly as he places his empty glass in the sink and slinks off towards the exit, “Thought you would like to know.”

“Why?”

“To show that the offer is always on the table,” Harry licks his lips and then leaves, presumably heading up to his room to unpack.

Right. Unpacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written another chapter and started another one so dont worry ! it wont be very long until i next update :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again within a few weeks, i think ! i admittedly am not sure how long its been but i know it hasnt been as long as other times. anyway ! im trying to figure out how to make the story go in the direction i want it to, so if anyone has any good ideas i am willing to listen and give credit to your idea once it is implemented !

After everything is unpacked, Louis’s home is completely settled. Harry being back has eased his nerves greatly and he finds he can finally relax into a sofa, knowing Harry is just upstairs or just beside him.

Of course, there are problems. Louis has never claimed to be perfect. Harry will make moves every once in a while and Louis has to deal with not only the guilt of shutting him down but also his own mounting need to let Harry do whatever he wants.

Other than that, however, things go fine. Caleb visits and, much to Louis’s relief, Harry is nice and decent to Caleb. He still gets iffy when Caleb gets touchy but Louis doesn’t much care. Louis still goes to work and when he gets home from hard shifts, Harry is extra gentle with him and rubs his shoulders.

The real problems start back up when Zayn starts texting him again. Of course it’s Zayn that has to wake him up from his dream. Louis’s starting to finally realize that Zayn isn’t a good person for him.

The messages start as casual 'how are you?'s and Louis answers in few words each time. Zayn only texts once every week or so with similar questions but it’s still tiring. Louis knows if he were not to answer, however, then Zayn would probably arrive uninvited and see Harry, which was something that absolutely could not happen.

He’s off work the day that he gets another one of those messages. He’s just cuddled up to Harry on the couch, who is gently toying with Louis’s hair in a way that has him melting into his side. He thinks that might be why Harry is doing it.

He feels the vibration a moment later and flicks on his phone, his eyes lazily opening as he raises a brow.

'How are you?’ The text reads, as always, and Louis types out a quick 'good’ before he turns the phone off.

That should be the end of it, but sometimes Zayn will get a bit more talkative and ask what he’s doing or if he’s at work. Louis is only semi-surprised when he recieves another message.

'Can Li and I come over? We miss you.’

Louis sucks in a breath and pulls away from Harry, who’s attention falls to his screen at the outburst.

“What should I say?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry for an answer.

Harry looks a bit worried, furrowing his brows as he thinks before he offers a solution, “Say you’re at work.”

It’s brilliant, and it works, and Louis has no worries from then on. He curls back up into Harry’s side and falls asleep like that.

 

Louis thought wrong when he said it was the end of his worries, because Zayn is now sending similar questions around every week or so, asking to come over or to hang out. 

It’s gotten to the point where, when Louis will say he is at work, Zayn will say he will meet him there.

Thankfully, Louis just so happened to not be lying that time. He genuinely was at work, but he hopes he won’t have to encounter Zayn like this again. 

He’s cleaning glasses when one of the other employees taps him on the back and let’s him know someone is waiting for him.

He walks out, wiping his hands as he does, and sees Zayn instantly.

Not much has changed about Zayn since Louis left. He looks to have shaved a bit thinner this time and his hair has been cut but it’s not a startling change.

He leans on the bar and raised a brow at Zayn, “Hey, Zayn. Want something to drink?”

Zayn shakes his head and passes on the drink before he takes a seat. When he doesn’t say anything else, Louis decides to speak, “Didn’t bring Liam?”

“Nah, Li wanted to stay home tonight,” Zayn shrugs off his jacket and then finally makes eye contact, “How have you been, Lou?”

“Good. You?” Louis asks, glancing back at the register where another coworker was at.

“Good. Been missing you, though. It’s been ages since we last talked, Lou,” Zayn admits, grabbing Louis’s attention.

Louis wants to say something rude, to point out that Zayn doesn’t deserve his time, but a tiny part of him reminds him that Zayn has been his friend since the beginning.

“Yeah, I’ve been working and stuff,” Louis reminds, lifting his shoulders in a shrug as he glances pointedly around the business.

“Yeah, I know. But are you sure this is the best for you, Lou?” Zayn asks.

The way he asks, with so much distance in his voice as he noticeably shifts away from a customer three stools away and moves his hand from a ring stain on the counter makes Louis furrow his brows. He’s really quite done with Zayn. He thinks he might have been done with Zayn from the start.

When Zayn had changed Louis, it hadn’t exactly been a mutual decision.

Zayn had been recently changed and was Louis’s best, and only, friend in their small town. There weren’t many other kids their age, or many others in general, and it was a dreary place.

Louis had realized something was wrong when Zayn had flashed his golden eyes at Louis. It had terrified and interested him at the same time. Louis had rushed closer, wanting to see the eyes up close, when he tripped over the stump that blocked the entrance of the forest the two hung out in. 

The trip cut his leg and a small amount of blood dribbled out of his knee, but it wasn’t much so he just stood up. He was about to resume his walk to see what Zayn’s eyes were all about when Zayn actually tackled him to the ground. Zayn made to drink from him but instead changed him.

After that, Zayn had gotten a clearer mind and done some asking around until he finally found the vampire that changed him. He learned more, and in the meanwhile Louis stayed at home, curled up in a corner, infinitely confused at his aching head. His senses made his vision pulse around the edges, but everything was so vibrant. He could hear a squirrel a mile away chittering away in a tree and could see yards and yards away clear as day. But the worst of it was the smell, because he could smell the blood pulsing in his neighbor’s veins and his mouth watered at the smell. He could practically taste it and his hunger terrified him.

And that was how Louis caused a small massacre in his hometown. After that, Louis was stapled to Zayn’s side and they made themselves in their small world.

Now, though, the world isn’t so small. He has Harry, and Caleb, and he could probably get even more friends if he liked. He doesn’t have to be friends with Zayn anymore.

Louis finally responds with, “I think it suits me well, Z. Now, I’ve got to get back to work. See you later.”

 

Louis practically runs to the front door from the car. After such an unsettling talk with Zayn and a long night of work after, he’s ready to just cuddle Harry to sleep.

He unlocks the door and heads inside to smell something a bit foreign in his home. It smells familiar, like someone he knows, but he realizes, rationally, that it's just Caleb, who sometimes smells like other people because he is very social.

His questions are gone when he sees Caleb on his couch. Caleb had probably just been out with friends before he came over and that must have been why he smelled off.

“Hey, C! Where’s Harry?” Louis asks, jumping onto the couch.

“Here, love,” Harry comes down the stairs, slower than usual, and then seats himself beside Louis so that he may wrap himself around Louis.

“You okay, Haz?” Louis asks, turning his head to look at him.

Harry pecks his shoulder and buried his face in his neck, “Don’t feel good.”

Louis smiles softly and pats his arm before looking back at Caleb, who looks to be a bit awkward.

“I was just stopping by to say that I wanted to come over tomorrow to play some fifa since we’re both off Is it cool if I bring a friend so that I’m not the third wheel this time?” Caleb asks, joking. 

“Sure thing, Caleb,” Louis grins, “But you’re not the third wheel. You can still bring a friend, just bring some snacks too.”

“Oh, I will. It’s no wonder you needed a job. You never have anything to eat around here.”

Louis laughs awkwardly, at both the statement and Harry teething gently at his skin. He hopes Caleb isn’t able to see all of that.

“Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Lou,” Caleb beams, pulling on his jacket, “I’ll see myself out. Text me.”

“Will do!” Louis calls, watching Caleb leave and then directing his attention back to Harry.

Harry has pulled back a bit, but just enough that he can see where his hand is thumbing gently over Louis’s collar bones.

“Zayn came to see me today,” Louis speaks into the quiet a few minuted later, looking down at the fabric of his couch instead of at Harry.

“What did he say?” Harry asks, thumb having stopped moving but now pressing on his neck. 

“He said he missed me and then basically said that I could do better than working at a bar,” Louis huffed, spinning around so he can properly look at Harry.

Harry takes a moment to respond, leaning back in his seat against the rest and then responding, “He’s right that you could do better. But that doesn’t mean he has any say in what you do. What else did he say?”

“That was really it. I didn’t know he remembered where I worked. It’s unsettling.”

It’s quiet again, save for the gentle sound of their bresthing, but then Harry drawls, “What if we just left, Lou?”

“Left? Left where?” Louis asks, eyebrows drawn up in confusion.

“Just sell this place and quit your job and then we can go start over somewhere else. Zayn and Liam won’t ever know where we go and it could be, like, an adventure,” Harry offers, looking excited by the idea.

“I can’t just pick up and leave, Hazza. It’s not so easy that I can just run away from all of my problems,” Louis points out, crossing his arms over his chest and then undoing the same movement to push his fringe from his eyes.

He feels vulnerable under Harry’s chilling gaze and then it’s gone, Harry having looked off to the side.

“I only say that because I think Zayn is onto us. Why else would he abruptly show up at your work?” Harry huffs, head tilting back on the couch arm rest.

“He could have come because he misses me,” Louis says, the words coming out a bit more bitter than he planned them to.

Harry rolls his shoulder, looking perplexed as he considers, “That seems out of character for him. He hasn’t got a lot of charitable traits to him.”

“Charitable,” Louis squints, head tilting fiercely to the side. Harry startles into a more hesitant position.

“No, Lou, I didn’t mean it like tha-”

“Save it,” Louis sighs, popping his neck. He realizes he’s being defensive a bit too late and apologizes, “Sorry..”

Louis is quiet for just another second, leaving no room for a response before he switches the subject back, “Even if Zayn is onto us, I’m stronger now. My self esteem is better, even just by a little bit, and I’ve got you and Caleb now. If he were to confront me, I’d hold my own.”

It’s quiet until the soft sound of Harry’s arm moving alerts Louis to look up.

Harry looks patient and concerned at the same time, like he knows everyrhing will blow up and awaits it, even, but he worries for the aftermath. It makes Louis feel choked up and he has to drag his eyes away.

Harry’s arm finally finds purchase as his hand draws upwards, clasping Louis’s chin between delicate fingertips and guiding his gaze to Harry’s burning green eyes.

“If he ever tries what he did again, he’s an ignorant man. I was weak and stupid the first time around but now I know I’ll do anything to keep you in my life. If he ever gives us trouble again, he’ll regret it,” Harry grinds out, words ending on a growl. His eye lids had slowly lowered to slits in the statement and begun to glow, teeth glinting in the light. 

Louis knew Harry was serious, but that didn’t make him any less worried. Louis was the weak one; everyone knew that. If Zayn were to personally attack either of them, it would be Louis.

Louis just hoped Harry would understand that in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you had a fun read and enjoy the rest of your day !


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a lot of confusion this chapter but dont be worried ! everything will work out :)

The night ends tensely, with Harry falling asleep in the hall outside of Louis’s room and Louis staying up late into the night contemplating what his life has become.

Just a year prior, Louis was as he had always been. He stayed in for months, sometimes years at a time just meandering. He would read sometimes, play video games, watch new shows, but never much else. Occasionally, he would go out with his friends, when it was all simpler.

But now, so much has changed in such a short span. He’s befriended a newborn, drank from said newborn, and gotten a job. It’s the simple version of all of what had happened, but it’s still a lot. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would fall for some newborn that he ended up raising, he would probably laugh and compliment the joke. 

He’s rather different now. Not much physically, he’d noticed. Still has defined collar bones and curvy hips, blue eyes and wrinkles beside his eyes that never go away. But internally, he’s like a whole new person. Old Louis wouldn’t have drank from a boy he barely knew, convinced to wait for his soulmate. Old Louis wouldn’t have gotten a job, just the idea of interaction making him nervous. Old Louis wouldn’t take the chances that Louis was preparing himself to take.

What chances was he thinking of taking? He was thinking of listening to Harry and running off somewhere else. He had turned Harry down quickly on the offer earlier but that was just his immediate response. Leaving this home would bring up so much sadness and nostalgia, but he was already nostalgic when he looked at his home so what would be the differenece? His main problem would quite obviously be leaving his best friends. He doesn’t think he could leave without getting some sort of closure for the things that have happened. He wants to know why zayn acts this way, or why Niall is in on it, or why Liam hasn’t stopped it all already.

The only way to do something like that would be to meet with them all, maybe together, and demand some answers. But doing so, he knows he would get caught and they would ask why he smells like someone they know, like Harry.

And Harry, among all of this mess, is so dedicated to Louis. Last night, when Harry had warned Zayn theoretically if he were to ever come back, Louis knew with no doubt that Harry was serious. Harry would do anything for Louis and the thought made his stomach swoop, his heart ache, his skin burn with the need to pull him in for another kiss.

It’s all so complicated. None of his relationships are simple at the moment. He wants to be with Harry but he doesn't even know if Harry would want that anymore and he certainly doesn't want to hurt Harry again, which seems inevitable. He wants to be back with his friends the way they used to be but he knows it wouldn’t ever be the same even if Zayn just explained himself and he was forgiven. 

The only friend he has that has a simple connection to him is Caleb, and even that is a bit iffy. He loves their friendship, genuinely loves Caleb even, but he’s concerned that Caleb will find out he is a vampire or start wanting some deeper form of relationship with him. They had started all of this with flirting at a bar and ended said night at the bar with a blowjob. He never got to ask if Caleb ever thought he was leading him on.

Before he knows it, the sun is rising and filtered light apears on his floor, shaped by his windows and blinds. He sits up, back popping deliciously, and then throws his legs over the edge of the bed. He pads delicately out of his room, looking at Harry’s sleeping figure on the ground. It makes Louis’s eyebrows crease in the center of his forehead in worry and he wakes Harry so that he can move him to his bed.

Harry wakes up alert as he typically does, hard features morphing into a soft expression when he looks to Louis. 

Louis beckons him closer and Harry stands with bleary eyes, allowing himself to be tugged along as Louis takes him to bed, linking their pinkies as a means of leading.

Harry gets the hint quick enough and lays down, nuzzling the mattress that smells like Louis and closing his eyes quickly. Within moments Louis can tell he is asleep and leaves just as quietly as he came.

He heads down the stairs and grabs some blood, drinking his fill just because he knows that if Harry knew he skipped a meal he would get more worried looks than he usually gets from the green-eyed boy.

He hasn’t made as many decisions as he would have liked to while he was brooding in his bedroom but he’s come to the general idea to talk a bit with Caleb when he comes over about his situation, obviously leaving out certain vampiric details, and then he would make his decisions.

Louis spends the rest of the morning stretched out along the couch playing a video game until he hears Harry slowly comong down the stairs.

It’s only 11 a.m. but it feels much later for Louis because of his early day. Harry smiles when he sees Louis and makes quick work of sitting beside him, pulling Louis’s legs up onto his lap.

“Why’re you up so early?” Harry asks, popping Louis’s toes and rubbing them gently, making Louis softly moan and stretch his legs a bit before settling again.

“Couldn’t sleep very well. Wanna play with me?” Louis asks, waving the control after having paused it.

Harry shakes his head by means of an answer and makes to ask something, if the way his brows are furrowed say anything, when there’s a knock.

“Come in!” Louis calls, because he doesn’t want to get up and he doesn’t want Harry to stop what he’s doing either.

The door opens and it’s Caleb and some guy but their both covering their eyes. Caleb speaks before Louis can ask why, “I hope you’re both decent!”

Louis huffs and Harry laughs, looking proud to be part of the joke. Louis flicks him, “Why wouldn’t we be decent?”

“You two have that thing going on between you. Didn’t want to catch you getting early morning head,” Caleb cackles, removing his hand and telling the other guy to do the same.

“We don’t have anything going on,” Louis urges, glancing at Harry so as to check and make sure that Harry isn’t offended at what Caleb insinuated.

“Oh, you don’t? The only reason I haven’t asked for a repeat of what happened when we met is because you’ve made yourself seem not available,” Caleb jokes and then makes sure to get across that he is, in fact, joking, by saying, “I’m kidding, kidding. We work best as friends.”

“A repeat of what?” Harry asks, neglecting Louis’s feet to instead turn his attention to Louis.

Louis waved it off, giving a lame summary, “We met at the bar we work at and and I gave him a blowjob in the bathroom.”

The reaction Louis gets is not the one he is expecting. He thought Harry would laugh about it, maybe make a joke or maybe even just nod in silence. 

Harry looks a bit furious and Louis realizes his fangs are enlongating a minute too late. Louis smacks his arm, tugging him upwards off the couch before Caleb and the new guy can see.

“We’ll be right back,” Louis rushes to say, pulling Harry in the direction of the bathroom, “Make yourselves at home?”

That's the last thing he says before he closes the bathroom door behind him and Harry. When he looks at the taller vampire, Harry’s eyes are bright with rage and his fangs are out all the way. He’s just glad he got them away fast enough.

“Hazza, what's wrong?” Louis asks, worried, and reaches up to brush some hair away from his eyes.

Harry takes his wrist in his hand instead, looking a bit more defeated now. His fangs are still ready for whatever instinct said they needed to be but his eyes look sadder. He lifts Louis’s wrist up to his mouth and kisses him at his pulse point, inhaling after and not meeting Louis’s eyes.

“Are you hungry?” Louis asks, because he doesn’t know why Harry is acting this way. A small part of him is telling him that Harry is in defense is because he feels threatened by Caleb now that he knows Caleb’s had his dick in Louis’s mouth. He pushes that thought away immediately.

“Yes,” Harry answers instead, looking up at Louis. Louis knows that's not the reason why Harry is acting this way but he wouldn’t be able to help if it wasn't hunger. Harry continues on, dropping Louis’s wrist and sniffing, “ It’s fine, though. I’ll feed once they leave.”

Louis stops harry before he can leave, blocking him with his body and holding up a hand. “I don’t know how long it’s going to take for them to leave. You could go into the kitchen to drink and I’ll distract them from seeing it happen.”

“Louis, it’s really just fine. I don’t like that stuff anyways,” Harry shrugs, fangs finally retracting a bit.

“You still have to eat!” Louis huffs out exasperatedly. An idea dawns on him and he looks up, speaking before he can think too much about the implications of his words, “Just drink from my wrist.”

The silence is heavy for a tense moment and then Harry shakes his head, “No.”

“Why not?” Louis bursts out with, feeling red hot annoyance lick at his veins. The rejection mixed with the fact that Harry still won’t talk about why he’s so upset makes Louis blurt, “It’s not something we haven’t done before! It won’t mean anything, just like before. Drink from my wrist.”

Harry’s next words are calculated as he gently pulls Louis away from the door, “If you ever thought that me drinking from you meant nothing and that this would mean nothing, you’re delusional and I was really wrong in the perception of our relationship.”

His words aren’t hateful. Their soft, rolling over Louis and wracking him with their honesty. Louis’s so confused and guilty feeling that he doesn’t even stop Harry when he leaves the room right after his statement. 

The words make Louis want to simultaneously fight Harry and also stop him and explain himself. He wants to know why Harry is so upset, if Harry being upset is what Louis thinks it is. He wants to know a lot of things but he’ll have to wait until everyonr else is gone to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for you feedback and also, credit to anon daphnii ! they are always very good with giving feedback and i appreciate them ! they gave me the idea for mentioning caleb and louis's hook up !!

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @ my accounts :
> 
> tumblr : @.citrushate  
> quotev : @.entendre  
> twitter : @.agapiosus


End file.
